Path Not Followed
by FallenAngelXWP
Summary: RIFT Story: Illusia never happens. What would happen if the Amazons found Xena and Gabrielle *Under construction* fixing the first few chapters. changed the name of story. Used to be Amazon Justice.
1. Found

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**Author: This chapter has been updated, for the reason of it being badly written.**

* * *

**Path Not Followed**

A strong breeze crossed the blonde Amazon's face, giving her a cold unsettling feeling. She stood staring out in the distance where she last saw her Queen get dragged away. Not paying attention to the idiotic ramblings of this Joxer character. She couldn't help but wonder, why on earth would Queen Gabrielle travel with this useless annoying man. Gabrielle… the last time Ephiny saw her, Xena had her by the ankles with her whip and dragged the Queen off for Gods know how far or how long.

Ephiny had sent out a search party right after the incident, but that was when the sun was high in the sky. Now it is almost not visible, and the party had yet to return, as night threatens to consume the Known World.

The Amazon tribe was in a state of mourning, for they knew the fate that must have fallen upon their beloved Queen. A few times some would go up to Ephiny and ask if they should start preparing the ceremony fire. Each time they were shot down. The Regent refused to think the worse. The Amazon saw the look in Xena's eyes. It was one of fury, pain, and grief. She had never seen the warrior like that before. It would send chills down her well tone body just thinking about it. Xena had broken her arm with one swift strike. In that moment Ephiny knew there was no way of stopping the crazed warrior from taking Gabrielle. She just wished there was a way for her to have stopped it, If only she had put up a defense or had the Queen taken to their sister tribe in the east for protection.

"Ephiny, we have found her," an Amazon spoke, pulling the Regent from her troubling thoughts.

"Where is she? Is she… alive?" Ephiny grabbed the young Amazon by the arm holding her tightly with an iron grip.

"She is injured but yes she is alive. The other Amazons are bringing her just through the clearing," the young Amazon spoke, trying to pull her arm free from the overly tight grip.

'_Thank the Gods.'_ Ephiny thought to herself, releasing the smaller Amazon "thank you Tia."

Ephiny began to run for the clearing. She was filled with hope, the Queen is alive… Gabrielle is alive. A tear fell from her eye with that thought. She started Dodging the other Amazons in the square, they peered at her like she was crazy. There is no way anyone could have survived Xena's rage.

Joxer overheard the conversation between the two Amazons. He followed the Ephiny quickly. He knew Xena couldn't have killed Gabby. They were like the very best of friends. She is alright. He will get to see the bard whom he began to fall in love with.

The two made it to the clearing. They could see two separate groups of amazons, as they make their way towards the tribe. Ephiny made it to the first of the groups. Her heart began to flutter when she saw the state Gabrielle was in. She looked so fragile, so broken. It was like she has been to Tartarus and back. Her blonde hair was slicked back like it had been wet for some reason. That beautiful face hers was covered in scrapes, bumps, burns, and bruises. Ephiny couldnt even imagine what the rest of Gabrielle's body looked like. All the Amazon wanted now is to see those green eyes. Just to let her know everything is going to be alright. But she just laid there, on the make shift bed the Amazons made her, unconscious

Ephiny finally mustered up the strength to ask, "Where did you find her?"

The Amazon leading the group was the one to speak. "We found them on shore by the cliffs to the south."

Them… that word caught her eye. She slowly turned to peer at the other group and who they were all huddled by. It was Xena. She too was passed out but there appeared to be nothing physically wrong with her except a small bruise on the left side of her face. Ephiny's muscles tensed up, her face became serious. She turned on her heel to face the leader of the party once more.

"Take Queen Gabrielle to the healer. Then tie this one up on the posts in the square. And make sure they are tight… oh and strip her of her armor and weapons." Ephiny then turned and headed back to the tribe, "Tonight Xena will face Amazons Justice."


	2. Ares

***** Chapter has been updated. for the better.*****

* * *

A groan escaped the lips of the raven haired warrior. Her head had started to throb while in her darkness. Xena attempted to place her hand to her head, then reality became all too real. She wasn't able to move her arms. Her senses were kicked into overdrive. The warrior took a long look at her surroundings. Her arms were extended out on each side. They were tied to two very large posts in the ground. They must have been at least double her own height. Xena must test the stability of these massive polls. She swayed from side to side, looking up as they hadn't moved an inch, they seemed to be sturdy.

The Warrior Princess let out a sigh. She was not only tied up but she was on her knees. She hates being in this position. _'That's just great,'_ she thought to herself. Xena had been in this position before, but she refused to bring herself back to that place.

After some looking around the warrior undoubtedly knows where she was, the Amazon tribe. There were Amazons training with staff not even two horse lengths away. Some were staring at Xena like she was a deer and they were on the hunt. She couldn't help but smile at this. None of these women can actually take her on in combat.

Xena started to feel uneasy. The little hairs on her neck shot up. There was someone watching her but they weren't part of the Amazon nation. It was more than that, it was a familiar feeling, almost Godly.

"Ares, come on out I know you are here," the warrior spat out in discust.

A blue flash appeared right in front of her. Sure enough it was the God of War. He was dressed in his usual black jacket, and black leggings. Xena had to admit those were his colours and he wore them well.

The amazons around didn't seem to notice his arrival. '_Great not only am I on my knees, Ares would come here to gloat.' _Xena released a breath she didnt know she was holding.

"I still don't know how you can do that, it's quite impressive," he said kneeling down so he and his greatest warrior were at the same level.

Xena doesn't like being this close to the God of War, "I always know when there is a rat around," she bit out

"Ouch that hurt. It really did. After what you just showed me I was hoping I could take you as my warrior again. You had that fire I have been looking for," a menacing smile graced his chizzled face.

Xena gave him a hard look, "what are you talking about?"

He stood up, "Oh please don't tell me you don't remember," the joy in his voice is evident and the warrior didnt like it one bit. "You did it. That pesky little friend of yours won't ever betray you again. I must say I couldn't have done it better myself. Well actually i could but still she is gone and here we are together again."

Xena's head was swimming with all the images of the past couple of days. Callisto… Solan… Gabrielle… '_I killed Gabrielle… I killed my best friend.' _Ares could see she was starting to figure it out. Xena lowered her head as a lone tear hit the ground.

"Go away," she finally choked out.

"Come on Xena you know what's going to happen if you stay here," Ares exclaimed. "Come with me. We will rule the world together. That is your destiny, not be executed by a bunch of Amazons."

"I said Go Away!" she shouted with pain in her voice.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever. "Just call my name, and I'll be right here for you," kneeling down once again to Xena's level. He grabbed her face his hands, The moment his flesh touched her's it was gentle. Not what Xena expected at all. Their eyes locked, He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "call my name." in an instant he was gone with a blue flash.


	3. What I Must

**note: i have a pretty good idea where this story is gonna go so i hope you all like it. And thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. Let me know how you feel. Enjoy**

The hut was dimly lit, only a single torch gave out light. Herbs and spices lay everywhere in the small room. A small blonde woman lays half naked on a table in the center of the room. She was breathing unsteadily, almost like she was gasping for air each time the Amazon healer laid fresh herbs on her recently closed wounds. Ephiny and Joxer watch Gabrielle closely for any signs that she might wake up. Yet it doesn't seem like she was going to this night. She had been though quite an ordeal. The Queen needs her rest.

Joxer sits on a stool next to the fallen Amazon. hope never seems to leave his eye. Gabrielle is alive and he will forever be grateful. He has got his bard back.

He reaches down and begins to run his fingers through the Amazon's golden hair. "You are going to be just fine, you wait and see. Soon you will be on the road again and you and Xena will be fighting bad guys like you always do."

Ephiny let out a quiet sigh, for this man has no idea what awaits the Warrior Princess. All she knew was that Xena has to pay for what she did to her Queen. She never felt so much hatred for this woman in her time of knowing her. She helped deliver her son. But law is law and something has to be done.

There is a knock at the door and a smaller dark haired Amazon entered the hut. Ephiny slowly turned around and saw it was Tai, the one who had giving her the news on the Queen.

Tia walked silently to the regent, "Regent Ephiny, she is awake. We await your instructions."

All the Amazon could do was nod. And Tia took that as her queue to leave. She turned on her heel and exited the hut.

"What are you planning to do with her?"

The words had surprised Ephiny. She had completely forgotten that Joxer was here. She turned to face the slender man, "it's none of your concern," she spat out with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Joxer stands up to fully face the Amazon. "She is her friend," pointing down at Gabrielle. "Don't you think you should at least wait for her to wake up before you do anything? I kind of thought she was your…. You know Queen or something.

Ephiny moves close to him only inches away from him. "I allow you to stay because I know you and Gabrielle are friends. But don't you dare presume to know our customs just because of that." She strikes him in the gut forcing him back down on the stool. "You try that again and you will be where Xena is."

Joxer struggles to catch his breath, "Okay… Okay… Okay. I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Grabbing his gut, he takes a quick look at the young bard on the table. "What will you tell her when she finds out?" he turns to look at Ephiny once more.

The Amazon walks to the door and pushes it open. Looking over her shoulder she whispers, "what I must." Closing the door behind her, leaving Joxer in the hut alone with the healer and Gabrielle.


	4. Some Amazon you are

The moon was full, high up in the sky, illuminating the earth bellow. Eponin stood right outside the hut and watched Ephiny leave. She continued in the darker haired Amazon's direction. There was no doubt that Ephiny is anger, it was radiating off of her. Eponin held out her left arm to stop the Amazon in her tracks, but Ephiny would have none of it, and brushed past the weapons master with ease.

"What do you plan to do? Kill her?" Eponin turned on her heel as the blonde Amazon passed her. "Ephiny, you know we have to wait for the Queen. You can't do anything without her say so."

Ephiny was surprised of what she just heard, of all people Eponin should know what it feels to almost lose someone they cared about. Ephiny Whirled around to face her good friend and sister in arms, "you of all people know this must be done. How can you just stand there and protect her like that," she lifted her hand and extending her finger pointing towards Xena's direction. "She almost killed the Queen. Why can't I do what must be done? As Regent it falls on me to make the decisions in the Queen's absence."

"That's the thing," Eponin walked over to her sister and shoke her hoping to make her see reason. "Gabrielle is alive… here in the tribe. She isn't absent. And law says you can't kill Xena without the Queen's approval"

The blonde Amazon gazed in her sister's eyes. With a sigh, "you are right Eponin. I am sorry for the way I have been acting. Can you forgive me?" she lifted her arm offering the peace to her long time friend.

Eponin gladly intertwine their arms, "I know you are hurting for what Xena did to our Queen. But Gabrielle will have to decide Xena's fate." With a smile she dropped her arm. "I'm going to go check up on her; would you like to join me?"

Ephiny shoik her head, "no I am a little tired. You know long day and everything."

"Alright I will let you know if she wakes up," with that Eponin turned on her heel towards the healer's hut, and entered the old building.

The door shut behind the Amazon and Ephiny peered at the ground for a moment to herself. _'I am sorry my sister I just can't let that happen.'_ "Xena will beg for Hades to take her when I am done with her." She lifted her head and slowly made her way, away from the healers hut and the Warrior Princess, heading to the stables. _'First I have to get something.' _

Xena tried to fight the sobs in her throat. She faced the ground as the tears fall freely from her eyes. The warrior killed her reason for living, for fighting. That darkness she knew she had finally won. Without Gabrielle to keep her in check who can stop her?

The Warrior Princess shifted unconfortably, these ropes were beginning to rub her the wrong way. she lifted her gaze to the moon which was directly over head. '_I know you can hear my thoughts Gabrielle, I want you to know that I am so sorry. It doesn't mean much now but you were my light and I put you out. if only i could yake back what i did to you... I love you Gabrielle, always know that.' _Xena lowered her head once more to the ground, '_the Amazons are going to execute me soon. And I will see you again soon my friend. I can only hope I can mend what I broken between us.'_

Two small feet appeared before the raven haired warrior pulling her from her thoughts. Xena didn't mover her gaze to see who it was. Xena's gut was telling her she already knew who was in front of her. she didnt want to peer up at the blonde warrior, it would only cause her heart to ache even more.

"Look at me!" the Amazon spat.

Without turning her gaze, "is it time Ephiny?" the warrior knew for sure that if she is to be executed for her crimes against the nation it would be when the sun was highest in the sky and in front of the whole tribe.

"I said look at me," with a quick motion of her leg, the blond woman kicked dirt in Xena's face.

The warrior jerked back shaking her head trying to rid the muk from her eyes, and then shot a ice cold look at the smaller woman. Xena sized up Ephiny. The semi long curly blond hair rested on her shoulders; a beautiful blue beaded necklace lied on her neck to show her rank of Regent. The only thing odd about what she wore was two sticks on her left arm intertwined with vine. A cast Xena broke her arm trying to get Gabrielle.

"That's better," there was a hint of bitterness in the Amazon's voice

"Ephiny I'm sorr…" Xena began but is cut short with a right hand to her cheek.

"Don't you dare apologize to me," Ephiny bit out, pulling her hand back to her side.

Xena chuckled, looking back up at the Amazon in front of her. With a smile "what I was going to say was you shouldn't have gotten in my way"

Ephiny striked the Warrior Princess once again, which only make Xena laugh harder.

In an instant a blue lash reflected off the ground. This caused Xena to look up. Ares stood behind Ephiny with a smile on his face.

"You know what this is?" Ephiny held a rope in front of Xena, pulling her attention away from Ares.

"A rope," she let out with a smile.

"No, Xena it is your whip. You know the one you dragged Gabrielle away with," she explained as she walked around a post that has one of Xena's tied hands.

Xena's smile disappeared. She peered up at Ares with an almost pleading look.

"Just call for me Xena," he whispered with a gentle tone.

Xena just stared at him.

The God of War just tilted his head to the side. "This is going to hurt then."

The Warrior Princess could feel her heart begin to race. _'Soon Gabrielle,' _she closed her eyes to brace what for sure is going to happen next.

Ephiny was the one chuckling now, "I am giving it back to you." she lifted the whip above her head and threw her arm forward with all her might. The leather made contact with the nearly bare back of the Warrior Princess. The sound was loud. Xena jerked forward with the blow but didnt scream. Ephiny walked up behind the fallen warrior and grabbed her raven hair, pulling it back so their eyes would meet. "You can scream if you want to."

Xena peered at her old friend. The old Ephiny was nowhere to be seen in those eyes. She was full of grief and rage. Xena couldn't help but smile. She just spat out, "is that all you got? Some Amazon you are."


	5. Nightmare

**Notes:**** Sorry this chapter took a while to be posted I kept coming up with ideas then second guessing myself. I finally came up with something I liked. Also there will be Quotes from the "Bitter Suite" episode that I feel sum up the feelings of the chapter. There will be others in future chapters as well. Please let me know what you think of it. Good or Bad. Enjoy**

**WARNING: ****Kind of a Graphic chapter.**

"_Xena she is my child!" Gabrielle shouts in a rage._

"_She is not a child, she is a body, a vessel, an instrument for evil that is all!" the warrior counters._

"_You are wrong!" the bard shrieks letting her anger explode. "Xena, Hope is the victim here."_

"_Momma?" without either of the two heroes realizing a small, green eyed girl had entered the hut they both were arguing in._

_Gabrielle whizzed around to see her child was here. "Hope," Gabrielle whispers. She could see the fear in Hopes eyes. The poor girl in front of the bard was shaking, for she had overheard the conversation. Kneeling down opposite of the girl, "I thought I told you to stay in Kaleipus's hut?"_

"_You did but I thought you were going to leave me again so I… so I..." the small girl begins to sob._

"_No honey," Gabrielle pulls Hope into a loving embrace. "I told you, I wasn't ever going to leave you again."_

_The blond girl's sobs start to subside. She hugs her mother close. Hope moves her head over her mother's shoulder and was now staring at the Warrior Princess. A devilish smile forms around her tiny mouth._

_Xena grabs a dagger on the table beside her. And gradually walks toward the mother and daughter. She has to rid this world of this child. _

_Gabrielle almost forgot about her warrior friend. She lets go of Hope, "you need to get out of here, Hope." She gets up and turns to face her raven haired friend. She is shocked with what she sees. She stands there glaring at the Warrior Princess who has a dagger in her hand. She extends her arm in front of her in a protective stance blocking her child from the warrior. "Xena don't," the bard spat. _

_Xena stopped for a moment. Eyes her blond friend, and then glances beyond Gabrielle to the tiny figure behind her. The girl had a menacing look on that small face. The warrior darts back to her friend. With a hiss, she grabs Gabrielle's arm and flings the bard's body to the side of her, out of the way of her victim. Xena treads forward towards Hope. She brings the dagger above her head, ready to make the kill._

_Gabrielle begins to panic. She rushes in-between the frightened child and Xena. The bard grabs the warrior's hand that has the dagger and with all her might pulls it down amid them. _

_The earth seems to stand still that moment. They stand there frozen with shock, peering into each other's eyes. Both holds pain and resentment. In that instant they forget the world they live in. everything around them doesn't exist, they are lost in the love they have for one another. The moment was lost when Xena takes a step back from the Amazon Queen._

_Gabrielle gazes at Xena with a needing expression. Her eyes move down to her own hands. They are dripping with a thick red liquid. She brings them up to her face to get a closer look. Blood… she precedes to examine her body for any wounds. Yet she finds none. She sharply looks up at Xena. Astonishment takes over. As tears begin to form in her jade eyes_

_The Warrior Princess looks down at her own body. Her fingers grip the dagger firmly as it is plunged into her gut. The dark brown leather of her outfit has blood saturated from underneath. It continues on to her skirt and begins to trickle on the wooden floor boards. Expanding quantities of the crimson liquid begin to form. Xena grits her teeth as she sluggishly pulls the dagger from its unwelcome place. When the dagger is free she tosses it aside. She then puts her hand over the open wound. Blood oozes between her fingers. Lifting her head up slowly, the warrior looks at Gabrielle, who was still in shock, then to the door of the hut. Xena then begins to stumble forward towards the door. Each step is excruciating, taking every ounce of power to will herself outside._

_Gabrielle just stands there and watches as her best friend staggers out the door._

_The sun is high in the sky engulfing the surrounding huts in flame. The heat is unbearable as Xena makes her way towards Kaleipus' home, to her son, Solon. Every droplet of blood that smashes the ground sizzles on impact. The warrior's unsteady hands reach the entrance to the hut, letting the blood leave freely from her gut. With much effort she pulls open the door and enters the home of the late Kaleipus. Solon kneels over a alter to honor his dead uncle. Xena lets out a painful sigh of relief. She stumbles towards her son. "Solon," the warrior chokes out. Continuing her advance, she misplaces a step and come crashing down to the hard ground with a thud. Xena lets out a silent cry in pain. She begins to drag herself forward toward her child. The crimson liquid begins to stain the floor as she inches closer and closer within reach of her son. Extending her blood drenched hand she grips the back of Solon's light brown leather jacket. With what strength the Princess has left, she pulls him down to her. The body landed with a crash a few steps away from Xena. Solon is pale, his eyes are closed. All the life he had now gone. Xena's sapphire eyes widened, reaching out to touch her beloved son's face, "my dear Solon," she struggles. "It's… alright momma's…" her arm gradually falls. "H… here." Xena lets out with her last breath. Her sapphire eyes glaze over as the warrior's heart beats its last beat._

_Gabrielle regains her senses. She shakes her head to clear out the fog that had consumed her. She runs for the door, "XENA!" she roars as she leaves the hut. Hope still stands there smiling. "Destroy their future, kill what they love most… their children."_

_Gabrielle knew where Xena was heading. There was an unmistakable trail of blood leading to her son's hut. She enters in hast but stops short of her destination, Xena. The bard heart leaps out of her chest at this dismaying sight. She crumbles down to her knees. Her eyes follow the blood streaks on the surface to her friend's lifeless body. The scene in front of her was so unbearable. Mother and child facing one another, her arm extended to this women's son nearly touching his pale white cheek but falls out of reach. The crimson liquid that the Queen had followed surrounds the fallen warrior. All Gabrielle can do is staring, not caring about the tears freefalling from her glassy eyes._

"_You did it Mother," a little voice came from behind the bard._

_Gabrielle doesn't even flinch. "What?" she questions._

_Hope starts skipping past her Mother to the two bodies. She kneels down by Xena. "We can be a family now" she states with happiness. "Dahak will rise and no one can stop him now. We can live together as a family and destroy these puny Gods that rule the world." She looks down at Xena. "You were right to fear me," she whispers putting her hands in the blood surrounding the body, letting the thick liquid cover her minuscule hands._

_Gabrielle gazes at her daughter. The words she had just said send sharp pains through her entire body. Anger takes over in its place. "You! Xena was right"_

_Hope looks over to her mother pointing a finger towards Gabrielle. Blood slowly dripping at the tip, "you did this," she declares with a devilish smile. "Not me."_

"_NO!" Gabrielle roars_

* * *

"Xena!" Gabrielle gasps.

**My heart is hurting beyond words  
The pain is tearing up my soul  
These days have seen my spirit die  
My life propelled out of control  
My wounds lie naked to the world  
My depth of suffering exposed  
This damaged past can never heal  
Until this nightmare book is closed.**

**Xena**

******* So that's it. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter. It matters on how I will do the next one.***


	6. You Know What To Do

The night is nearly up. Dawn comes closer with every passing moment. It was hours since Ephiny started lashing the Warrior Princess. Ominous clouds threaten to consume the sky. A vicious storm approaches from the east; the sound of thunder can be heard miles away.

The flogging of Xena brought crowds of women around the brutal scene. Countless Amazons watch the beating and applauded for more. Several would go and participate, striking the fallen warrior in the face, chest or gut.

Xena took the smashes without a single scream. She has been on the edge of consciousness for quite some time. Yet Ephiny will not allow her the satisfaction, positioning some salts under her nose to keep Xena out of the Darkness that the warrior craves so much.

Xena is severely battered. The cloth to hide her breast had been ripped off with one of the smack of the whip. She has countless gashes all over her back, each seeping with crimson liquid. Her face is severely beaten and punctured from the few strikes she had received. There is a horrid incision from her left eye leading down towards her mouth. Blood freely falls from her nearly lifeless body.

Ares just stands idle and watches as these Amazons Take their own share at Xena. "This is getting old Xena. I can't stand watching these low warriors beat the life out of you. This is not your destiny." The God of War walks over and embraces his Warrior Princess face in his hands. "You must know this is wrong. These are not the women you knew. Call my name and we will teach them not to mess with the 'Destroyer of Nations' just say it Xena."

* * *

the hut is dim, only a handful of candles are lit. The healer Amazon is asleep in the back corner of the room. She asked to be woken if the Queen has any changes. Joxer is holding Gabrielle's hand siting on a stool beside her. He hadn't let go of her the whole evening. "Come on Gabby you can pull through this. This is nothing. We been through worse, you know with Callisto and stuff. Come on wake up," he whispers. Joxer loves this woman so much. Seeing her like this is like a Dagger through the heart, to the soul. Why would Xena do this to her? He heard the story about Solon and Hope but dragging Gabrielle away like that was so out of her character. He knows how close these two are, then why? He will have to ask Xena later.

"You must really love her," Eponin states more of a question really. She has been there since Ephiny left to get some sleep.

"What? No we are just best friends. You see she is my side kick and we fight warlords, giants and stuff," he pronounces while his helmet falls in front of his eyes. Struggling to put it back on his head, he smiles a proud grin.

Eponin rolls her eyes. "I thought she does that with Xena?" a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah well that only when I am not around. I am sure you heard the song about us, well me really. Gabrielle just helps out a bit."

"What song?" Eponin chuckles

"you know, Joxer the mighty, roams through the countryside, he never needs a place to hide, with Gabby as his side-kick, fighting with her little stick, Righting wrongs and singing songs, Being mighty all day long, He's Joxer, Joxer the Mi.." he is cut off by the sound of cheering from outside.

The Amazon stands of from the chair that she has been sitting on across from Joxer and her Queen. She gazes to the entrance of the hut with a serious expression on her face.

"What was that?" Joxer inquires, also eyeing at the door.

"I don't know," heading to the entry. "Wait here," she exits the hut, leaving a dumbfounded Joxer behind.

'Hmm sounds like the Amazons are having a party. They must be happy that Gabby is back.' He turns his attention back to his fallen friend. "Everything is going to be just fine you wait and see," Joxer murmurs, leans down and lays a kiss on Gabrielle's forehead

"Xena!" the bard gasps. Her eyes flying open. Her breathing is extremely wild.

Joxer's eyes widened. "Gabrielle you are awake!" leaning back as fast as he can to hide the fact he just kissed her. "Don't worry Xena isn't here you are safe," he states while taking his hand off of hers.

The bard turns her head to peer at the senseless looking warrior. "Where… is… here?" she chokes out.

"Water, you must be thirsty." Joxer gets up and rushes to his waterskin. "Here drink this," handing Gabrielle the skin.

After taking a few moments drinking some water, the bard turns back to Joxer. "Joxer where am I?" she enquires sounding heaps better than earlier.

"We are in your village, hey why didn't you tell me you are a Queen? Being your best friend I should know these things."

The bard eyes the moron for a moment, "Joxer you aren't my best friend, Xena…" she trails off in mid-sentence, all that has happened in the previous days comes rushing back to her. Hope, the purification ritual, and Xena… 'She tried to kill me. Xena actually tried to kill me,' she contemplates to herself.

"Well you two have strange ways of showing it," he mutters.

'That son of a Bacchae, I need to give her a piece of my mind," Gabrielle becomes more serious. Pushing herself up from the very uncomfortable table she gives Joxer a hard look. "Shut up Joxer," she spat a little harsher than she intended. "Where is Xena? Is she here?"

He hesitates to answer, "Well… um yes she is here but she is outside. You should rest for a while before you go see her."

The bard quickly jumps off the slab and heads for the door. She can't help but wonder what she is going to say to the Warrior Princess, 'why? What was your big plan? Kill me and everything will be alright?'

"Gabrielle wait," he jumps up from where he was sitting and rushes to grab her arm. "I don't think you should go out there… it's storming outside, yeah you hear that? Rain. We should wait till it calms down."

The blond woman looks down at the arm he was holding then back to his face. "Let go of me Joxer," she spat. Jerking away from his grasp she heads outside, leaving Joxer in the hut looking more ridiculous than ever.

* * *

The storm is relentless. The rain is coming down so rigid and with such fury it is difficult to see two paces ahead of you. There was a light breeze blowing the Amazon's dark hair as she leaves the hut. Eponin checks left than right to see where the sound of cheering is coming from. She could faintly make out lit touches in the distance. It is as she feared. They are in the Square, that's where their prisoner is located. 'No,' she ponders to herself as she runs in the direction of the light.

There is a whole group of Amazon, circled around the fallen warrior. They were shouting, "yeah, again! Teach her a lesson! Don't mess with the Amazons!" and other sayings like that. Eponin shoves her way through the mass to get to the front to see what is going on. She stops to see a hand come crashing down with such force. The whip is propelled forward and a moment later makes contact with bare skin. The sound is horrendous; it is like tearing out the entrails of a deer the caught for supper. Eponin is so disgusted with this grotesque scene she feels like falling to the ground and see the dinner make its way back up to her. The Amazon shakes her head and swallows a large lump in her throat. She searches to see who was the one who started all of this and by the looks of Xena, this has been going on at least two candle marks. Then Eponin sees the owner of the whip, Ephiny. She rushes over when she sees the blond Amazon lift up her arm for another lash.

"Ephiny, what are you doing? Stop this," she shouts while getting between the Amazon and her victim.

"No she needs to be brought to justice, you know as well as I know that the Queen wont abided by the law and customs of our tribe!" the blond Amazon counters lowering down her arm.

"That is not for you to decide, we have to wait for Gabrielle that is our custom!" Eponin shouts in irritation.

Barely audible gasp comes from the crowd as they make an opening for a smaller Amazon to make her way through them, stopping the argument that was happening in the center of the Group. It's the Queen and she looks infuriated. "Where is Xena?" she shrieks tightening her fists. Lowering her head, Eponin takes a side step to her left so that the Warrior Princess is in full view of the Bard.

Gabrielle walks forward to get a better look at the mangled figure that kneels before her. The bard's hated lead her to this person in front of her. She can't even recognize Xena. She walks around to the front of her once beloved friend, kneels down in a puddle of water and blood. The Amazon brings up her right hand and embraces' the Warrior Princess' face. With her finger tips she follows the gash leading from her left eye to the side of her mouth. At this moment Gabrielle lets go of the hate she has for this woman, all she feels now is love and guilt for what has happened to her. She stands up letting go of Xena's face. The Queen turns to look at all the Amazons around her. Spinning, "who did this?" she shouts letting her rage be heard.

The once brash crowd now stands silent. All that can be heard was the droplets of rain falling from the sky and the thunder in the background. All the Amazons look at ground. There wasn't just one or two that took part in the lashing; they all had a go at the raven haired warrior. It is not right to give up a fellow sister when they all did this.

* * *

After the last strike, Xena was finally able to be consumed by darkness. In the solace of her own mind whisper invade her sweet serenity. _'Kill them. Kill them all you know you want to, and it will be so simple too.' _The voice utters.

"No Gabrielle wouldn't want me to," Xena counters.

'_Gabrielle wouldn't want them to do this to you. Come on Warrior Princess, they are spitting on her memory. You can't have that can you?'_

"No," Xena mumbles.

'_I'm sorry, what was that?' _the voice asks.

"NO!" the warrior roars.

'_You hate them don't you? Don't you?'_

"YES!" anger exploding from Xena

'_You know what to do'_

* * *

The silence was broken by a raspy voice "Ares."

Gabrielle turns in bewilderment. There he stands with his hand on top of the fallen warrior's head. He smiles at the bard "see ya."

The Amazon Queen runs to intercept the God of War. In an instant with a blue flash of light he and Xena were gone.

**It begins very small  
Seems like nothing much at all  
Just a germ, just a speck, just a grain  
But the seed has been sown  
And before you know it's grown  
It has spread through your life like a stain  
And its power will strangle your love and your joy  
And its hunger consumes for it lives to destroy**

**Hate is a star; it becomes who you are**  
**Not the hated, but the hater has a torment that's greater**  
**It will eat you alive, consume you and spit you out**  
**Hate's gonna win that there's no doubt about**  
**Hate doesn't care who you are- Hate is the Star!**

*******_hope you all like this chapter. I wasn't sure how this one would turn out, I didn't really care for it that much but it need to happen for my story to happen. Now the fun really begins ***_


	7. Choice

**Disclaimer: if I owned Xena she wouldn't have died… I think I made my point. :)**

**NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been bury with… well life. I really love all of your comments and reviews. And I would like to thank you all for the support. You all are AWESOME!**

The sun has broken through the horizon. As soon as Ares took Xena the rain cease to fall all around the gathered Amazons. It was like the God of War controlled the unpleasant weather.

She just stood there gaping at the last place she saw the Warrior Princess. The bard is drenched from the tears of the gods. Her long blond hair lay over her slender shoulders. The Amazons must have changed her when she was brought to the tribe, her white tunic must have been brand new for there wasn't any hint of abuse. A blood filled rivulet streamed down between her trivial feet and extended well past the lingering Amazons. There was so much of the crimson liquid, Gabrielle can't help but wonder if her friend is even alive. She has learned in the years she traveled with Xena with that much loss of blood there would be no helping the wounded. They would soon be dead. Then again Ares could always heal her. The Amazon Queen's mind is full of confusion and anger for what has just happened moments ago. She couldn't understand it. why would Xena call for him? She hates the God of War or so she thought. What could he have offered her that would make her so… so… weak…?

It hits the bard like a swift strike to the gut. Of course, Solon… Ares must have played the dead child card. That is so low even for him. She just can't stand the thought of him dangling Solon in front of Xena. She cringes at the thought. '_I hate that god,' _Gabrielle was so submerged in thought she hadn't realized that Eponin was standing behind her with a friendly hand on the Bard's shoulder.

Xena can wait. Forcing herself to focus on what was happening around her. The Queen glances over her shoulder to see a very concerned Eponin. The raven haired Amazon's auburn eyes flicker with sorrow and discomfort. Gabrielle had never really gotten to know this woman like she wanted to. Yes she did train her to use the staff but that was basically it. She was always busy with Xena and her adventures to even get to know any of the Amazons. That is about to change.

The bard turns from Eponin feeling uncomfortable under the Amazon's stare, only to notice that everyone was peering at her. Gabrielle felt her heart skip a beat. They were waiting for her to say something that was painfully obvious. She is irritated with them, all of them. If they hadn't tortured Xena, she would have gotten to bottom of the Warrior Princess' attempt on her life.

Now fuming the blond bard begins to quiver. She starts pacing within the circled Amazons, trying to release some of her anger, staring at the blood diversified mud beneath her feet as she makes each step. After a few long minutes, she stops abruptly. Without turning her gaze, "once I thought Amazons were proud and honorable women." The bard pauses to emphasize her discourse. The Queen brings her eyes up to peer at her sisters. "But this," point to the bloody spot where Xena was held. "This is not the Amazons I heard about when I was a child. We are no better than the Romans." She spat sourly at her sisters, storming towards her Regent.

Ephiny has been staring at Gabrielle while she was speaking. She couldn't help but feel proud of her Queen. She has grown since she first met the young bard. Gabrielle always had a way with words and how she captivated the rest of her sisters made the Regent smile.

Gabrielle halts a pace away from her friend. She peers down at the whip in Ephiny's grasp. Xena's whip… the bard's eyes flash with fury. Ephiny, it was her who started this flogging. How is that even possible? She was Xena's friend. She even named her son after the warrior. Looking up to face her friend, "you did this," the bard chokes out with a hint of bitterness in her soft voice. The smile leaves the Regent's face.

Ephiny doesn't really know what came over her. She would never intentionally cause harm to the Queen and her warrior friend. She lowers her gaze to escape the anger and hurt in the bard's eyes, which would only answer the Queen's statement. The Amazon knows what must be done now. Banishment… just that thought causes ripples down her spine.

Gabrielle notices the change in her sister. She reaches out and lifts the Amazon's chin so their gaze can meet once more. The Queen can see the guilt in her eyes. She has seen it may times with Xena. She can't stay angry with her sister. Even as much as she wants to, she just cant. That is not who she is. She lets go of Ephiny and turns her back. Once more looking out in the crowd,

A few gasps escape the lips of some of the surrounding Amazons. Not one of them was looking at their queen. Instead they gape at the ground beneath their feet. The shameful truth in her word stuck each one of them firmly in the heart. The women had no inkling why they went around their own laws to get revenge. Was it even worth it?

Continuing, "I know what Xena did was wrong and a crime against the tribe and the nation yet you gave her no chance to defend herself. No trial, no consulting with me, your Queen." He voice trails off; the Bard watches the reactions of her fellow Amazon. She is satisfied that she is getting through to them. Just the way they won't even look up to meet her gaze. Gabrielle has a choice she has to make. Fulfill her promise to her now expected dead friend and lay her with her fallen brother, Lyceus in Amphipolis. There is no way she can do that without Xena's body, and she knows Ares won't just give _it _to her. '_I am sorry Xena," _glancing up at the ginger coloured sky. "I love you." a lone tear trickles down her pale cheek.

Making the only logical choice she has, she looks back at her sisters. "Things are going to change around here. I respect your laws and customs but after the events of today… I do not trust my own sisters. I am staying here to lead this tribe and bring the shadow that covers us into the light."

The whole Amazon circle looked up to meet the Queens awaiting gaze. Hope fills their hearts. Maybe they all can be redeemed.

The Queen throws her arm high in the air. Her hand is balled up in a fist. "To a strong Amazon nation," she yells out so that all around could fully hear her.

The amazon around the bard followed suit, "to a strong Amazon nation."

_***** Short chapter I know but I wanted to update something for those who are still reading. Please review. *****_


	8. Don't

Ares appears with a blue flash, cradling an unconscious Xena. Her head leans against his broad chest. Blood trickles down her dangling arm, flowing off her fingertips onto the black marble tile. He has never seen this warrior so fragile, so broken. Even after Caesar.

The God of War's temples have always been made up of the same colours and designs. The interior is made up of black and red dye. Armaments made by Hephaestus himself hanging in almost every empty space on the walls. Ares makes his way to an alter that lays in the back of his temple. He glances over his right shoulder for a moment to find his overly annoying nephew sitting on his throne. The God rolls his eyes; he really doesn't need this right now.

Strife has been waiting patiently for his uncle's return. He leaps up from the chair he was sitting on and flurries to the God of War's side. The touch light reflects off his reflective black fabric. The lower God walks beside his uncle with a wide grin on his pale face. "I did good right? I mean I made the amazons act on their anger and you got Xena so… that is good right?" the excitement in his voice is evident as he awaits praise for a job well done.

Ares gives his nephew a hard look, "shut up Strife." He glances down at the Fallen Warrior in his arms. His heart nearly leaps from his immortal chest. Why does the state that she is in hurt him so?

The lesser God shifts at the unexpected response, he peers at the Warrior Princess. Waving his hand as to ignore the God of War's answer, "ah she is dead to world she won't hear us. Speaking of dead what good is she to you when she is… well dead?"

Anger rises in Ares; he tries hard to push it down where it came but without success. The God takes in a heavy breath to calm himself. He will have to remind himself to give Strife a good strike later. Laying the unconscious woman on the altar, he glares at a dumbfounded priest in the corner. For he has never seen the God of War in all the years he served him. His mouth opened wide in shock. "Don't just stand there!" Ares shrieks. The priest forces his gaping mouth shut, and hurries to the Warrior woman. Putting both hands on the altar she lays on. He glances up at the God with a questioning look. "You are useless," Ares says annoyed. "Fix her up."

The priest rushes off to get clean rags and hot water.

The God places his hand on top of his chosen's head. He chuckles to himself. Only Xena could make him feel like this. Is this what love feels like? No he is the God of War there is no room for '_Love.' _he steps back and faces his irritating nephew. His eyes were regarding him like he was senseless. With one swift strike to the chest he sends Strife flying to the wall across from him.

The lesser God hits the temple wall with a thud, sliding down the wall to a sitting position. He shakes his head to try to get some sense back in his scrambled mind. He glances up to find his uncle towering over him. Bringing his hands up in defense as Ares grabs him by the collar of his leather jacket lifting the God off the ground and into the wall behind him. "Now Unc I was just saying…"

Ares cuts him off mid-sentence, "she is not going to die you worthless God."

Strife cringes, from the harshness in his uncle's voice. He peers over the God's shoulder at the Warrior Princess who is now being patched up by the priest. He points at them, "There is no way she can survive just look at her Unc. She is barely holding by the Fates thread."

The God of war couldn't help but smile, which only makes Strife more panicky. Ares releases his grip and puts both hands on his nephew's shoulders. "That is why I am going to heal her you dumb ass."

Strife ponders for a second then what his uncle declared finally clicks in his head. "But you need Athena's blessing to heal a mortal?" With a questioning expression covering his fearful eyes.

Ares turns from his nephew and begins to pace. "I know. Do you think I am as stupid as you? Stay here and don't sit in my chair. With a flash of blue the God of War leaves his ridiculous looking nephew.

* * *

The sun begins to set on the known world leaving Apollo to rest and night to take its hold. The battle scene is a gruesome one. Thousands of Persians and a handful of Spartans lay dead on the hot sand. The area is flooded with blood and amputated body parts, for there was a vicious battle between the two warring nations. Three hundred Spartans vs. tens of thousands Persians, an unfair fight yet the Spartans survive to see another day. The army is huddled in a canon between to large cliffs. There is only one way in and that evens the odds amongst these two.

Athena stands on top of one of those cliffs. Her shoulder length auburn hair blowing in the light breeze, she wore a silver corset with diamond beading around the waist. Her boots were also silver with a slight hint of gold among them. The God peers down at her follows pride raises in her. The army lives to see another day.

Footsteps come from behind the Goddess of Wisdom indicating someone was approaching. The Goddess doesn't even turn her gaze as the immortal stands beside her. Moments pass without either speaking, just them taking in the field below. "Artemis how lovely it is to see you. What brings you here to this place?" without turning her gaze, already knowing the answer was to see her about something someone has done to the God's Amazons. That's all that she ever wants to do, bitch about some wrong some mortal did to her precious Amazons

The Goddess of the Wild turns to face Athena fury is evident in her crystal blue eyes. "Xena almost killed one of my Queens again."

Athena rolls her eyes, "isn't that the same mortal that killed the northern tribe's leaders? She had a great strategy. Have them teach her everything they know and gain their trust, then kill them. Pretty clever for a mortal if I do say so myself."

Rage builds up within Artemis. She clenches her fist and lets out a breath before continuing, "Yeah well they captured the Warrior Bitch but then Ares came and took her. Athena he can't do that! Those are my mortals!" she spits out letting her anger be heard.

"Yes well Xena is my mortal." A deep male's voice came from behind the two Goddesses. With a flash Ares appears. Clapping his hands slowly, "Artemis you never stopped the world of men from destroying your pets so why start now?" He chuckles when she disappears seconds later. The God walks to where the Goddess was standing and glances down at the battle field below. "Hmm, looks like I missed a good one today. Damn I always loved to watch the Spartans kick a little ass. Oh you know there is a foot hill over there," pointing behind him. "That will make them sitting ducks."

"Ares I know you came here for something other than battle strategy" turning to face her brother.

"Straight to business I like it," her chuckles out and faces the Goddess. "I just need your blessing that's all."

"So the Amazons must have had their fair share of the Warrior Princess then… good for them… Ares, why should I help you?" she says with softness in her voice.

It aggravates him she won't just give it to him. "Oh come on sis, I helped you with your wars can't you just do me this one thing? And I promise I will let you help me with the biggest war the known world has ever seen."

The idea intrigued her, the biggest war? That would be something interesting to see. She will indulge him for a while. "Alright Ares, you have got my blessing. You better not be lying to me or there will be severe consequences."

He lets out an inward laugh. '_Yeah whatever.' _The god nods his head once and turns to leave. As he is about to flash to his temple he spots a Persian scout just behind the ridge. '_Oh this is going to be good.' _He waves his hand to illuminate the trail that will be the Spartans undoing. With a flash he disappears.

He reappears in his temple, to find it empty except for the freshly bandaged warrior. The God will have to remember to kill that priest and his nephew for leaving her unprotected like this. He walks over to Xena. He would say she looks better but that just isn't true. Half of her beautiful tan now pale face is covered with a blood soaked rag as is the majority of her body. He can't take it any longer, he has to heal her. The God reaches down to place his hand on her forehead yet stops shy of his destination when a strong hand grips his wrist. His eyes widen to see that Xena was the one that grabbed him.

"Don't," she chokes, her voice is raspy and far away as she struggles to stay out of the darkness that has consumed her earlier. "I want to remember what those bitches did to me." She lets out before the darkness won the battle within her.

Ares smiles, he has his warrior back and he will never let her go. He places his hand on her head to heal her just enough so that she will survive but keep the scars.

_**You're lost and confused but I understand  
This once beloved friend has been slain by your hand  
You feel all alone, betrayed and adrift  
But maybe her lost can be viewed as a gift**_

_**Now I'll be your rock, your strength and support**_  
_**Your close confident with whom you can consort**_  
_**I know you completely**_  
_**Come melt into me**_  
_**Unleash the power of your destiny**_

_**You've proved to yourself now that you've made the kill**_  
_**That you're just like me**_  
_**With as evil a will**_  
_**Our forces are meant to be merged into one**_  
_**The world will be panicked when our worked is done**_

_**Let the music of war, with its lustful refrain**_  
_**Arouse us to height with a passionate strain**_

_**Imagine how awesome together we'd be**_  
_**So feel what I'm feeling**_  
_**Come melt into me**_

_**-Ares**_

_*******__ So there you go. I hope you like this chapter please tell me how you feel about it. Let me know what you want to happen next. Please Review__*******_


	9. Body

**Note: ****This chapter was not in my original draft. Yet I feel like it is unlike Gabrielle to not search for Xena after Ares took her, so here is a very quick written chapter. I apologize ahead of time. Any ways I hope you all like it. **

"Uncle, are you sure this is a good idea? Don't get me wrong but you already have your chosen why do you need to go to her little friend?" Strife asked, not sure the reaction he is going to get from the God of war.

Ares has been on edge ever since he brought Xena to his temple just outside Athens. That was almost a full moon cycle ago. The God of war shifted from his throne he had been sitting on and glares at the pathetic God that stands just far enough from his reach, fearful of the obvious chance that he might get knockout. "Strife, Strife, Strife, you just don't get it do you?" standing up from his perch and making his way down toward the unstable God. "I want all the cards and that irritating blond has the most important one." Making his way past Strife to a body that lay on the table just behind the God. Strife watched with a confused look across his pale face. He still doesn't understand what his uncle is talking about.

Ares put his hand onto of the dead girls head, moving a stray strand on raven hair from her icy face. Continuing, "I have no doubt Gabrielle will start looking for Xena. She waited long enough and her guilt will drive here. So I will bring Xena to her. This will stop her from messing up my grand plan. And we can't have that can we?" turning to face his nephew.

"So everything I did for you was a waste? I thought you were going to heal her?" pointing down at the lifeless body, "I know Athena gave you her blessing."

Ares lowered his head and shook, "Xena was too damn proud to let me heal her." Glancing back up, "she was the best warrior I have ever seen and the most stubborn one at that."

"So what now? After you get rid of the body, what is this 'Grand Plan' of yours? kill the Amazons that killed your chosen?" Strife asked hoping his uncle would include him on the action.

"No Strife I wish for a break, a break from the known world until I find my next," Ares said while heading back to his throne.

The lesser God stood there dumbfounded at what he just heard. "What, you can't…" The God of War cut him off with a fist to his face, making the lesser God fall to the ground. Pulling his hand to his nose expecting blood to be pouring out, yet he was a God so none did.

"Don't you tell me what I can or cannot do," Ares spat, standing over his nephew. "I expect you gone when I return." With that the God left with an azure flash, leaving a broken Strife behind.

* * *

Gabrielle sits on her bed in the Queen's hut, holding Xena's breastplate in her hands. This is all she had left of Xena's except for Argo; the warrior's weapons were gone. Ares most likely took them. Peering at the plate with longing eyes, "I can't wait any longer, I will find you Xena." Throwing herself up, the Queen starts packing up her belongings. She has to know what has become of her best friend. All the hatred she held for the Warrior Princess vanished in the short time they been apart. The last time she saw her keeps replaying in her mind over and over again, thinking there was some way she could have stopped Xena. If she had gotten there sooner maybe just maybe her friend would still be here with her.

"You don't have to find her."

The Queen jumps at the deep manly voice behind her. "Ares," whipping around to face the God of War she grabs a dagger from the table and holds it to his throat. "Where is she?" the bard spat.

The God brings up his right hand and moves the weapon from his neck, "I am impressed." He chuckles at the blond who was eyeing him with hate filled eyes as she lowers the dagger now realizing it could do no harm to him. "I didn't come to fight; I actually came here for you. I have something you might want."

"I want nothing from you unless it is Xena," the bard declared

The God lowered his head slightly so not to meet her jade eyes, "that is why I am here." He waves his hand, in seconds a lifeless body appears on the table behind Gabrielle. He glances towards the fallen woman.

'_What is he up to?" _the bard wonders. She turns to follow his gaze to see her. All the life in the room seems to leave. Gabrielle remains motionless at the sight of her friend's lifeless body. The scar on the warriors face looks horrendous. Infection that is what must have killed her. All the blond wants to do is cry and hold her best friend but she has an audience and she won't give the God of War the satisfaction of her tears. She struggles to find words. That has never been so hard to her but now she is at a loss.

Ares can sense the bard trying to muster up words. He walks over beside the grieving Queen and puts his hand on her shoulder. "She would not let me heal her."

This angers Gabrielle; of course Xena wouldn't let him heal her she is too damn proud. "You did this to her," she choked. Shrugging off his hand from her, "if you didn't take her she would still be alive!"

"No Gabrielle, you and your Amazons did this. Not me," the god countered.

The truth in his word stroke the bard in the heart, she falls to her knees. The tears she had been fighting finally won as the free fall from her face. '_I killed Xena. I killed my best friend."_

Ares couldn't help but smile at the dismay. He takes a step back, "oh and by the way the last thing she said was your name." he knows his words would cause the girl more pain. The God of War loves seeing her hurt like this. He almost doesn't want to leave. Almost. With a flash he evaporates

Gabrielle saw the flash and knew he was gone. With all the strength she is able to muster the bard pulls herself up to face her fallen friend. She brings her hand up and brushes her fingers through the warrior's raven hair. "Xena… you promised me you would never leave me again yet you did." Gabrielle sighs, "I won't break my promise. I will bring you to your brother. I know that is where you still wish to lay… I love you Xena." The bard leans over and kisses the woman's forehead. "I will see you soon my friend."

* * *

Ares rematerialized in his temple. He makes his way to his throne with a huge grin on his face. That was easier than he thought. The God stops dead in his tracks when he sees a raven haired woman sitting on his throne. She is wrapped in cloth. Water droplets lace her entire body causing the woman to sparkle from the lit torches and candles that illuminate the temple.

She eyes Ares with questioning looks. "Where did you go?" she asked knowing he wouldn't dare lie to her.

The God looks deep into her sapphire eyes. "You want the world to think you are dead so I was making sure that happens. Not even the Gods know you live."

A menacing smile appears on the woman's face, "good now they won't see it coming."

Ares couldn't help but match his chosen's grin. He had Xena back and he won't ever let her slip away again. He walks up to the perched Warrior. "You had a bath without me," eyeing her with a questioning look.

The Warrior Princess had been grieving from the death of her companion and also plotting her revenge on the small Amazon tribe that disgraced the memory of their Queen. She had been alone for the moon cycle to heal and plan. The warrior stands up and brushes past the God. "Not on your life Ares," Xena spits. He might be helping her but she still doesn't trust him. There has to be something in it for him. The God isn't telling her something and she has no clue what it is.

The tone in Xena's voice angers him. It is so easy for her to get under his skin and he hated it. "I am Ares, God of War you will not speak to me that way!" he roars balling his hands into a fist. How he would love to strike her down right now but he can't even stand that thought for his heart would only ache.

Without turning to address the God, "you might be the 'God of War' but I am the 'Destroyer of Nations' you cannot frighten me like the rest of your followers." she smiles inwardly at the sound of her old title. A bitter sweet end to her bitter sweet life.

Ares brings up his arm ready to throw a fire ball at the Warrior Princess to send her to Hades where she could no longer insult him like this. In an instant her word rang in his godly mind. '_The rest of your followers…' _he smiles as he brings his arm down. '_Xena is truly mine.'_

***** So there you go. I wrote this on really quick so if everything is all jumbled or you don't understand PM me and I'll try to explain. Please Review. **


	10. Old Friends

**Note: ****First off I would like to thank all of my readers for your kind words. If it wasn't for you this story would have ended sooner than planned. You all are what keep me going. Second I did not watch Hercules (Unless Xena was in it:) so things from this chapter may not be correct in that time line. Anyways enjoy **

**2 Winters later**

"Are you sure this is the fastest route to Argos?" the demigod inquires with sweat dripping down from his brow. It is one of those typical summer days. The sun high in the sky, no cool breeze to cool the two traveling heroes, at least they are in the shadow of the huge trees to block out some of the sun's harmful rays. Hercules has had a bad feeling ever since they left the regular path to the small town. Iolaus thought it would be faster for them to cut through the forest instead of taking an extra day's journey around it.

"Of course I am sure Herc, I might have been dead but I still know the fastest route anywhere," he gives the demigod a playful shove as they make their way deeper into the forest.

Hercules couldn't help but smile at his blond friend's jest. It has only been a season since he got Iolaus back and they act like nothing has happened, just another day in the life for these two heroes. The half God chuckles, "why are we going there anyways? Does someone need our help?"

The shorter man grins, trying to hide the blush on his cheek. "Well no, the last time we were there I left something and I would very much like it back."

"So in other words there is a girl and you didn't want to travel alone," Hercules knew he was spot on when his companion's grin got wider. Iolaus was never good at keeping secrets from him even before his 'death'. The demigod lightly pushes is friend.

Stumbling to regain his footing, "yeah that is pretty much it, I'm using you Herc." They both burst out in laughter. Hercules never minded spending time with his childhood friend. It's not every day they get free time like this. She both will make the most of it.

Within moments an emerald feather covered arrow comes whipping down from the trees landing inches away from the small man's feet. The two friends take a step back from the projectile and get in a ready fighting stance. "You still liking your short cut?" The demigod asks while bringing his fists up to his chest.

Shooting a glance at Hercules, "who way I suppose to know we would be attacked?"

"Iolaus we always get attacked," giving his friend a humorous look.

A handful of women glide down from the treetops above, landing gracefully one the soil below. They all wore masks of different kinds of animals, hawks, bears, and lions. Multicolour feathers extend out around each mask making it look like a lion's mane. They all train their arrow at the two unarmed men except one. She is obviously the leader of the party. Hercules lowers his hands to his side knowing if he kept them up that would only be bad for him. He wishes these women no harm. Iolaus follows suit, unsure what his friend was doing. The leader on the small Amazon party approaches the taller man and eyes him for a moment. She reaches up and lifts her mask from her face. "Hercules it is so good to see you again." She reaches out and offers her arm to the demigod.

"Ephiny it's good to see you too," taking the Amazon's arm. "I must say you really know how to welcome a friend," turning his gaze to the other Amazons whose weapons were still aimed at the two men.

The blond turns to face her sister and nodes, they all reluctantly lowered their bows. "You can never be too careful living out here, men would try to take our land if they had the chance," Turning to face the demigod once more.

Iolaus watched the two interact; he has never seen her before in his life. She is beautiful. The way her golden hair laid on her shoulders, her smile could melt the sun. He had to get to know this woman. He coughs in his hand hoping to get Hercules' attention

The half God looks over at his companion who was waiting with needing eyes. "Oh, Ephiny this is Iolaus my best friend and partner," putting his arm on the smaller man's shoulder.

The Amazon's peers on his with amazement, she offers her hand to him. "It is good to finally meet you, but I have to ask weren't you dead?"

Iolaus waves his hand dismissing the question, "Nah that is just a nasty rumor." He smiles and takes her arm into his. The warmth of her skin sends chills down his spine. Gods she is beautiful.

Ephiny couldn't help but turn her gaze from the man back to Hercules. Letting Iolaus' arm go, "you came just in time, Queen Gabrielle is about to leave. And I am sure she wouldn't mind seeing the two of you." she smiles waiting for their response.

'_Did she just say Gabrielle was here? Gods it has been way to long since I last seen her_.' Suddenly all the feeling he had for the bard come rushing to the surface. Ever since she told him about the souls searching for their other half he knew she was his other half. His heart nearly jumps out of his chest. He can't wait to see that smile, that strawberry blond hair, those stunning jade eyes; he has to see her again.

Hercules' heart skips a beat. If Gabrielle was here that mean so was Xena. He has always regretted not taking chances with the Warrior Princess. Now was his chance to tell her how he feels. He smiles and looks down at the Amazon, "that sounds like a great idea."

***** if there is any problems let me know in PM. Chapter 11 coming soon. :) Please Review they keep me going. *****


	11. Dead

"You are in charge while I am away," the Queen declares while placing saddlebags on a vanilla colored horse. She had kept the once precious mare of the late Warrior Princess. The bard just couldn't bring herself to part with the beautiful animal. Placing a single hand on the horses head, "I will return in three days."

Eponin watches Gabrielle gently pet the steed. With every stroke Argo would nudge the Queen's hand. The Amazon can't help but wonder if the mare knows where they are heading. She sighs, knowing the destination of these two just brings up horrible memories. "As you wish my Queen," Eponin lets out after a few moments of silence.

Gabrielle turns to face her sister, letting Argo go she smiles, "Eponin I told you Gods know how many times to call me Gabrielle." She has been Queen over two summers now and still couldn't get used to that title. The right of caste she had received from Terreis was unexpected as was the death of Queen Melosa. The bard never dreamed of becoming the leader of the Greek Amazons. Yet here she is, Queen Gabrielle.

Eponin nods, "this is the last time I promise." She smiles and puts her hand on the bard's shoulder. Pain and regret fill her auburn eyes. "Would you like an Amazon escort to go with you?"

Gabrielle shakes her head. "No I have to go by myself. Don't worry about me I will be fine. I made this trip many times before." She turns to tighten Argo's harness.

"That is what I am afraid of. You have always come back distant from your fellow Amazons. I fear one day you won't return," the taller woman mutters.

The bard lets out a deep sigh. If she wanted to leave, she would have done it years ago. The blond could do so much good staying here with her sisters. That is what Xena would have wanted. Without turning to face the taller Amazon, "I will return. You all are my family now and I can't just leave you."

Eponin smiles at the heartfelt words her Queen just uttered. Yet this does not settle the depraved feeling she has been having all day. The Amazon can't explain it but something bad is going to happen and soon.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three friends to reach the small tribe. Ephiny left the rest of the other Amazon scouts out in the forest to continue the parameter sweep. The village is full with life, small groups of women were sparing in every corner of the tribe. The men knew the Amazons were warrior women but they never expected to see so many of them handle themselves so well in combat. Outside each hut there are torches lit. This confuses Hercules, it was day and the sun was still very high in the sky. Iolaus just eyes everything franticly. He was in a town with nothing but women. '_I must have died and gone to the Elysian Fields.' _They come across two Amazons. The taller one with dark hair leaves the shorter one by a mare. She padded the horse down and looks like she was preparing for a trip. The blond woman wore a small green top that shows off her will toned body and a brown skirt that is thigh high. Her figure was one of great strength. The Amazon's golden hair is short barely touching the end of her neck. Iolaus' jaw drops at the beauty of this young woman and he was only looking at her backside. He knows he has to meet her. At the very least get her name. Hercules shoves his friend slightly so that he may close his gaping mouth. Iolaus takes the hint and closes his lips together. Ephiny walks a stride ahead of the two men. "Queen Gabrielle look who I found," the Amazon says in a cheerful tone. Iolaus wanted to drop his jaw again in realizing the beautiful woman before him is the bard they were searching for.

The Queen turns from Argo to see Ephiny and two men she hasn't seen for a very long time. A huge grin comes across her face, "Hercules, Iolaus, it has been too long." The bard rushes to the two heroes. She throws her arms around one and then the other. The greetings were short and sweet. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen these two. It feels like a life time ago.

"Gabrielle it is so good to see you. I like the hair. What made you want to cut it?" Iolaus questions. Not that it doesn't look good, it is just he loved her long golden hair.

The bard blushes a bit and runs her fingers through her short locks. "I felt like a change was in order. It doesn't look that bad does it?"

The demigod shakes his head. "No you look beautiful. You will have to forgive Iolaus, he is not good at talking to women." He chuckles and peers down at his childhood friend.

The blond man shoots Hercules a hard look, "I am too. You must be mistaken for yourself Herc." He smiles and lightly pushes the half God.

Gabrielle watches the men's playful gestures to one another. She can't help but draw parallels between Xena and herself, no they didn't have the same friendly relationship as Hercules and Iolaus but it was like they needed each other. The bard couldn't live without her Warrior Princess and Xena had always said that she was her light. That if something ever happened to her she wouldn't know what to do or how to go on. They were like soul mates, now forever to be searching for one another. Gabrielle can't help but wonder if Xena was in Tartarus or the Elysian Fields. The warrior had done some unspeakable things before she met the bard. Some of which Gabrielle will never know or understand. Yet Xena fought hard to redeem herself, she had done countless things in the name of the greater good but her last act in the land of the living was on of grief and anger. Could that one act permanently sealed her place in Tartarus? The Amazon had hated the warrior for so long. Not for trying to kill her, no but for breaking her promise to the bard.

"_Xena?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me that you'll never die on me again."_

"_Oh I promise"_

The painful memory of the Warrior's second death and resurrection flashes before the bard's eyes in an instant. Xena broke that promise and Gabrielle doesn't know if she can forgive her friend for breaching it.

"Gabrielle?" the demigod asks placing his warm gentle hand upon her arm. "Are you alright?"

The bard realized she was staring at the ground, deep in thought. She shakes her head to rid herself of the past. She puts on a halfhearted smile. "Oh… yes I am fine I was just thinking. What were we talking about?"

"Well Iolaus and I were wondering where Xena was."

Gabrielle's fake smile faded from her face. She knew this question would come up but secretly she hoped it wouldn't. For a moment the bard was at a loss for word. She knows how Hercules and Xena were and she fears that the news of the warrior's death and his half-brothers involvement would crush the demigod. The two heroes wait patiently for the bard's answer. The longer she took the more nervous the two men got. The few seconds it took her to speak felt like eternity to them. She takes in a deep breath before letting out, "Xena is in Amphipolis with her brother."

"Wait isn't her brother…" Iolaus started but couldn't bring himself to utter the word.

"Dead…" Hercules finished.

* * *

_"Once a long long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads. And then the gods threw down thunderbolts and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited, because they each shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul."_

_- Gabrielle_


	12. I Know

Four Generals of a massive wait in the command tent in the center of the encampment for their fearless leader. The 'Destroyer' had asked them to meet in command for the upcoming invasion strategy. The men stand in the back facing the entrance of the tent. A lone table lay in the middle with a map of the town they will soon conquer. The flaps of the tent fly open when enters the Warrior Princess. She walks in and stops at the display that lay in front of her. A small man follows in after her and stands beside his leader. He is young no older than twenty summers.

The many times the four men have seen their leader they still get chills down their spine at the sight of the unbeatable woman. Her long dark hair extends past the small of her back. She wears a black corset with an all gold breast plate; her warrior skirt is also black with gold trim. She also has a golden mask covering the upper half of her head. It begins just under her nose and continues upward wrapping around her head, leaving only the lower part of her face visible. The Generals have always wondered what she looked like beyond the covering. They can see part of a scar leading from the ridge of her mouth leading under the mask. What had happened to their 'Destroyer'?

Xena placed her hands onto of the table before her glancing down at the map. "I want you four to take your men here…" pointing down at the map. "Here… here… and here…" she peers up making eye contact with each of her men. They all nod in understanding. "My men and I will make the frontal assault to draw the town's people attention, that's when you four come in and flank them. They will be caught in between our forces with nowhere to go but Tartarus." The warrior chuckles, the thought of her finally taking this God's forsaken city fills her up with joy, not only will she destroy Corinth but she is one step closer to her goal. The permanent obliteration of the Amazons.

One of the men asks, "How are we to flank with the wall around the town?"

Xena rolls her eyes. _'This man is obviously not a thinker'_. "We have catapults don't we?"

"Yeah… oh."

"Yeah," her voice sharp as nails. "Anymore dumb ass questions?" she tests knowing none of them would have the balls to ask. "Good… now before you leave I need you all to do something for me. You know the prisoners we captured today?" the men nod. "I want you to cut off their heads and throw their bodies in the river. The people of Corinth will know who exactly we are." She grins a malevolent smile and points to the exit. "Leave now."

Three of the men leave but one hovers. "What do we do with the heads?" he asks hesitantly. It's the same man who asked the last stupid question.

Xena balls her hands up into fists. '_He is so lucky that he is one of my best fighters.'_

The younger man that was standing silently beside his leader whips around and grabs the General by the collar. "You are going to keep them. Now get out!" he spits and throws the man out the tent. He turned back around and positions himself back where he was standing earlier.

Xena is proud of what just transpired. The young man beside her had really morphed into the right hand man she wanted and trusted. Who would have thought he would be such an asset when they first met.

* * *

**2 summers ago**

_Maximus originated in an unknown land far south of Egypt. As a boy of ten winters his family was murdered and he was taken by an army. Their leader wan a woman called the 'Destroyer of Nation' yet he never got a chance to meet and kill her for the next day he was taken away and sold to the highest bidder. A Roman commander bought him and forced him to serve in the Roman army. And he did just that for six summers, leaving all who stood in Rome's way under an ever expanding list of her conquered. _

_That is until the came across 'her'. She was a god among men in battle. Her strikes, her movement all seemed to take no effort on her part. Taking on a whole roman legion on all by her lonesome. The Goddess took them out one by one without taking a single blow. Shouting her frightening war cry, this cripples the combatants in fear. Throwing her circular weapon that seems to hit its mark every time and making its way back to her expecting hand. A smile came across her face every time she made a kill. The woman is enjoying all the death of the twenty or so men before her._

_When it finally came down to Maximus and this warrior woman, every single one of the Roman soldiers was dead or on the verge of being that way. They fought for what seemed to be like an eternity. He would try advances and strike her down but she easily deflected the blows. The warrior hardly went on the offensive with this boy. She was toying with him. With one swift kick to the gut and a knee to the face he was sent fly to the ground. When he tried to get back on his feet he was met with a sword to the throat. The warrior tilted her head and smiled at the young man._

_Maximus was not afraid to die. He welcomed it hoping one day a worthy opponent would take his life so he may yet again see his family that was taken so long ago._

_The Warrior woman sheathed her sword and kneeled down above the young boy before her. "What's your name Roman?" she questioned with coolness in her voice. The woman first stunned him with her fighting skills and her beauty. Her tan skin, long raven hair, and her piercing blue eyes. She did have a freshly healed wound leading from the corner of her left eye to the ridge of her mouth. Even with that she looked flawless. "Maximus," he uttered. "They call me Maximus and I am no Roman."_

_The Goddess smiled, "you fight well for your age Maximus." She couldn't help but eye the young man. He reminded her of her long dead brother, Lyceus. With his sandy blond hair and deep navy eyes._

_The man shifted a little under her stare, "not well enough."_

_The warrior let out a laugh; this makes the man feel uncomfortable. "Even if the Gods them self were at your side you would not have beaten me." She lets out another chuckle, "I have an idea." The woman stands up over the man. "Come with me and you will become a great and feared warrior. All of Grease will know your name. If you refuse… well let's say no a soul will ever utter the name Maximus again."_

_The man stared at her for a long moment. Her hand extending out offering to lift him up. He had two choices, die or join the battle Goddess. It doesn't take him long before he grabs hold of her offering hand and accepts. She lifts him off the ground and smiles, "smart choice."_

_Maximus brushes the dirt off his Roman uniform while he eyes the warrior carefully. She cuts off the head of the commanding officer of the roman legion. She then grasps the severed head by the hair and puts it at the sharp end of one the fallen soldier's spears. Digging the dull end into the ground, leaving the head hovering above the massacre. This display was to show that not everyone fears Rome. "Who are you?" he asks with a hint of fear in his voice._

_The woman turns from her display and smiles a devilish grin, "they call me Xena… The Destroyer of Nations."_

* * *

"You know Xena, there are women and children in our cells," Maximus states more of a question.

The warrior princess walks rover to a rack at the back of the tent, "I know." She takes off her mask and hangs it on top of it. "Do you have a problem with that?" she inquires turning to face her right hand.

He looks at his hands for a split second and quickly peers back up at his leader. He is hopping she hadn't noticed his hesitation. "No problem here."

"Good now leave me," she declares with the wave of her hand.

The young man nods in respect and turns on his heel leaving the tent and his mentor. She has gone too far this time. He had seen her do some insane thing over the two years he had been with her but never had she killed women and children before. He has to do something and fast.

* * *

Xena sighs as she glares at the flap her protégé just left out of. She feels two hands on her shoulders and she leans back into a broad chest.

"You know you have to kill him don't you?" The God of War asks while descending his hands down the warrior's arms.

"I know."

***** thank you for reading, please review :)*****


	13. Afraid to Die

*****Sorry for the late update. I have started Video projects. But I won't leave you all hanging.*****

Maximus has been planning his revenge on Xena for years now. Have her teach him everything she knows, Gain her trust so that he is close enough when the opportunity shows it's self. The young warrior is making his way to the prison quarters, he has to free the slaves before the Warrior Princess has them all slaughtered. He had heard stories about his so called leader. She would sweep into a town killing all who opposed her, but she didn't touch women and children. What has made her so violent, so evil. Maximus has also heard of her good deeds. Trying to right the wrongs of her dark past. '_Guess that didn't last long.' _The man chuckles inwardly.

He made his way to the quarters. It is guarded by a single soldier. The man wasn't big in any way. He could barely hold his spear correctly. Xena must have made him the prison guard for the fact that he is not a fighter. Maximus steps in front of the small guard. "Our lord sent me to prepare the prisoners for the execution. Give me your keys." Hey declares in the most convincing leader tone he could muster up. Now is not the time for anxieties to creep their way in and cause him to make idiotic mistakes.

The guard hits his chest in a salute and reaches for his keys and hands them to Maximus without question. He nods and makes his way in the tent. '_That was easy'. _Maximus makes his way to a cell filled with men, women, and children. They all seem to be sleeping. Laying on the ground and benches provided. He reaches the gate and opens it. "Come on we got to get you all out of here," he utters in a hush tone. One seemingly old lady stands from the bench. She leans over as if she can't stand straight her ragged coat covered overhead leaving strands of long dark hair falling freely out of the hood. She faces the floor without looking up. She must be afraid to look at the man in front of her. Maximus inches forward with hands out in front of him. "Hey I am not going to hurt you. Please let's wake the others and leave. Xena will kill you if you stay."

The woman takes struggling steps towards the man. Limping her way to him she stops an arms reach from Maximus. "Is that so… I believe I already killed them." The woman says with an icy familiar tone. She stands up straight and removes her cover. Maximus freezes in realization, it's her, Xena. Before he takes a step back she pushes her two fingers on his neck. Gasping for air he falls to his knees. "I just cut the flow of blood to your brain you will be dead in thirty seconds. So before you die I want you to know something." Xena leans forward and whispers in his ear, "your father screamed your name right be for I shoved my sword through his heart." Maximus shoots her an astonished look. "Oh yes Maxi I knew who you were when I first met you. Yet I never expected for you to be so stupid. I knew you were going to betray me. It took you long enough." Maximus struggling starts to slow as he feels the life drain form him. Xena grabs him by the chin forcing him to look at her cold gaze. "No, No, No, you aren't leaving that easily I will have to make an example out of you." she takes off the pinch causing him to gasp for air. Then with a swift strike to the face she knocks him out.

* * *

The raven haired warrior sits atop her chocolate colour mare with forty of her best men behind her. She peers at Corinth with disgust, the warrior has always hated this town ever since she rode with Borias. She waited for the signal from the other groups to let her know they were in place and ready to capture the city. Xena looks at the archer beside her to order the assault.

The catapults launch their load into the air, sending decapitated heads inside the city walls. Xena smiles as she hears the frantic screams of the Corinthians. She relishes in their fear. It's like adrenalin to her and she wants more. The leader unsheathed her sword and holds it above her head. "Kill them, kill them all! Leave no one breathing." With her war cry she is off with her army close behind.

Corinth isn't well defended. Her people had tried to set up fortifications against Xena and her army. Yet it seems hopeless for she brought over a hundred men to take the city. It is over kill. As the Warrior Princess approaches the first wave of defenders she notices one with a silver chest plate. He must be the military commander of the Corinthian army. "Oh goody," she utters to herself.

Out of nowhere she hears a voice inside her head. '_Wait. Put it down Xena.'_

Xena shakes her head to rid herself of her former companion's voice.

'_No! Look at me. I am standing up to a murderous warlord like I saw you do against Draco, but this time the warlord is you.'_

The warrior princess shakes her head once more. Why is the bard haunting her so? Can't she see that this is all for her? "Gabrielle I am doing this for you. Why can't you see that?" the warrior mutters out loud. Xena can't have any distractions now. Not when she is so close to achieving her goals. Corinth must fall for her to rise. She leaps off the mare, shouting her war cry once more, Landing in the fray with the defending villagers and her army. Xena will not surrender this time.

* * *

Ares watches the battle on a distant hill top overlooking Corinth. Xena has impressed the God of War the past two summers. When he thought he had seen the fire in her before just look at her now. She is an inferno. Her lust for battle is even greater than before. If he had known all it took was to rid Xena of her pesky blonde than he would have done it sooner. He loves watching her slaughter these pathetic mortals. Every slash, every cry for help, fills the God of War with Pleasure, knowing he had a hand in their deaths. Soon Xena will have her vengeance on the Amazons, only then she will finally be '_His'._

"How long did you think you could hide her from us Ares?" asks a familiar voice from behind the God.

Without even looking to know who he is speaking to, "Athena, if you haven't noticed I am a little busy right now."

The Goddess walks over besides her brother and peers down at the fray below. She watches with interest as Xena's army prepares to attack. "I have to admit that mortal is quite the strategist. Sending bodies down river to distract, heads to make them frantic, and then attacking from all sides, she is quite something." Athena pauses a moment to admire the Warrior princess. "You are clever my brother. You have fooled all the Gods in believing your beloved chosen is dead. Yet I am the Goddess of Wisdom I am not that easily fooled."

Ares chuckles at his sisters words. He may not have tricked her but it took her two summers to find out. "It was worth a try," the God shrugs.

"Is this the greatest battle you promised me?" The Goddess asks as she watches Xena kill the Commander of the Corinthian forces. "If so then our definition of big differs quite a bit. I have witnessed larger wars than this pathetic one. It is already over."

Ares discontinues his laughter at his sister's jest. She has no idea how huge this war with the Amazons will be. All will tremble at the mention of Xena's name. "Don't you worry mine is the biggest the world will ever see." With that Ares leave a very unnerved Goddess behind. His Jest was not humorous in any way to her.

* * *

Xena has all the surviving villagers gathered in the center of Corinth. That fight was quick, too quick for her taste. If the Warrior had known all it would take to overthrow the city was to kill the commander she would have saved her resources and man power. Xena sighs as she walks over to the crying villagers. They are pleading for their lives and she loves it. The warrior stops short of one of the women in the group. She reaches out and grabs the girl's throat. Moving her left to right as to inspect the goods. Xena leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Are you afraid to die?" she asks pulling her face away from the girl. The warrior's golden mask scraped he cheek causing the girl to bleed slightly from the scratch.

The woman fought back her fear, looking the Destroyer of nations in her sapphire eyes, "I would rather die than be ruled by a monster like you!" the girl spits out.

Xena smile grew. "I asked if you were afraid to die." She pauses and with a swift twist of her wrist the girls neck snapped. "I never gave you the option." The warrior snickers as she releases the girl from her grasp, letting the body fall freely to the ground. Xena looks over her shoulder to her men behind her. "Prepare the crosses. I want them all dead."

*****Thank you all for reading. This story is getting darker I know and I am truly sorry. Please review that is what keeps me going… any who like I said earlier I have been working on videos you all should check them out on YouTube, SVUandSmallvilleFan*****


	14. Cross

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing… if only I did.**

**Note: ****Sorry for the late update. I have been dealing with a bad writers block…**

Xena watches from the center of the town as her men gather the last surviving villager and prepare the poor man for the cross. She inhales deeply closing her blue eyes, taking in all the death around her. Men, women, and children lay dead all around the town. What she has done to Corinth never felt so right, now nothing in between the Warrior and her goals… Death to all Amazons.

On of Xena's generals walks up behind the Warrior and speaks, "My lord, all the villagers are in position."

"Did you break their legs?" she questions the man without turning to face the man.

"Yes as you commanded my lord."

Xena opens her eyes and smiles to herself she turns to find the man was still standing behind her. "Was there something else you needed?" the coldness in her voice sends shivers down the general's spine.

The man bows his head so not to make eye contact with the woman who causes such fear in his heart. "Well yes… we have an extra cross and the men were wondering if they should take it apart or something…"

'_Perfect,'_ the woman thinks to herself. Xena unsheathes her sword and brings it to the man's throat. She watches a few moments as he quivers in fear, knowing that he must have dishonored the "Destroyer" in some way. She then lifts his chin so they may make eye contact. "You will bring it here and get the traitor while you are at it. We will make an example out of him."

"As you command my lord," the general barely chokes out.

The Warrior Princess removes the sword from the man's neck and places it back where she had removed it from. She watches as the man gets to his feet. As he was about to turn to fulfill his task the woman holds out her hand stopping the general. "Alexander am I correct?" the man merely nods. "Well Alexander you are promoted from a general of my army to my right… now leave," Xena waves her hand as she spoke. The man bows at the honor that was bestowed onto him and then takes his leave to do as command.

* * *

Xena has asked her army to gather in the center of the once proud town of Corinth. Her men make a circle around her and a barren cross that lay flat on the sandy ground. The sun could no longer be seen as every other soldier held torches for more visibility. Their leader had told them to set aflame some nearby homes so the center could clearly be seen.

The Warrior walks up to the cross that lies on the ground and smiles menacingly. "Men this…" she holds out her arms and turns in a circle as to talk about the city, "this is but a taste of what I have to offer. This once mighty and proud city has fallen within minutes of our arrival, Pathetic really I half expected more… now we are one step closer to our destinies. Yours…" Xena points at all the men around her and continues her speech. "To follow me "The Destroyer of nations, to victory of all who oppose me, and mine… to wipe the Amazons off the face of the known world." She takes a moment to peer out at her crowd. They have never heard her speak to them before never the less seen her outside of battle. The men had all thought her to be a battle Goddess. The sheer power and beauty in her voice had kept them all silent.

Xena chuckles to herself. She has them all wrapped around her finger and she loves it. The feared her and that is exactly what she wants, gain power from fear. The warrior has done it before but everything is different now, it's not just blood lust that drives her… it's the memory of her slain friend. In two short years she has built an army that could even challenge the might of Rome. When she is done with the Amazons she just might pay Caesar a little visit. What Xena wouldn't give to watch that man beg for death.

Whispers erupt from the army as they make room for Alexander and a shackled Maximus, walking into the open area with their fearless leader stand waiting. Xena's smile slowly drops from her face at the site of her once right hand man. She has always known who he was and hated the fact he could try and betray her after all that she has taught him. Alexander throws the man at his lord's feet. Maximus lands on his knees before her causing slight ripples of pain up his legs. Xena peers down at the man for a moment. He stares back at her defiantly. She may scare everyone here but he will stand strong against this… monster.

Xena grins at the challenge, "this man was once one of ours. You all know him. The mighty Maximus no equal in battle, my second in command, now look at him." She points at the man before her. "He is nothing without me…"

A chuckle comes out of the man, "you think they will follow you if they know who you are… Xena." Maximus smiles as the army's whispers became audible.

_"Xena the warrior princess?"_

_ "I thought she was dead."_

_ "She killed my family."_

_ "That can't be her"_

Xena turns to face the majority of her army. She knew one day soon she would have to tell them who she was. Tonight is good as any. The warrior reaches up to her Golden mask and slowly pulls it up over her head and throws it on the ground. Gasps could be heard from all around. The have heard of her beauty be never seen it with their own eyes. The scar does little to obstruct her beauty only to make her more… human. She smiles at her army, "he is right I am Xena the Warrior Princess if you will, with a little change. I know my destiny now and anyone who stands in my way will end up like this town… Crucified." She said as she kicked the cross beside her. "If anyone has a problem then you are free to leave…"

One man in the crowds turns to leave the circle, in an instant a ringing sound is heard and as soon as it came the man fell to the cold ground holding his neck. Xena reaches her hand up to catch her Chakram and places it back at her hip. "Anyone else?"

The men grew silent. Not only did they not want to die but almost all of them knew if they stayed with the legendary Xena, their names will be remembered forever. One man lowered his head to the warrior princess and they all followed suit. She smiles at the loyalty of her men.

"Are you kidding me?" Maximus shouts. "She just killed one of you after she said they were free to leave and you bow your damn heads in respect."

"Xena is our leader no matter what name she goes by. She brought us together and treats us better than any other warlord around. We will be by her side till death takes us." Alexander lets out for all to hear.

The whole army nodes in agreement, "hale Xena!" as they hit their chest with their fists in a salute.

That was unexpected. Xena for sure thought this army would come crashing down before her very eye, yet they all came together at the words of her new second. She made a good choice in picking him.

"You all are going to die for nothing!" Maximus shouts once more, now rising to his feet.

"No it is you who would die for nothing," the Warrior Princess counters. She looks at her army once more. "Death to all who oppose us!" she shouts raising her fist in the air. Loud cheers come from the men as they repeat her words. Xena walks over to Alexander and says in a barely audible tone, "put him on the cross." He nods in agreement and walks up to the now risen man. Maximus struggles to no avail at the man forcing him onto the cross. Two more soldiers come from behind him. They unshackle him and force his arms out like a T. tying his wrists to the wood and Alexander does his feet. As the finish getting him situated they raise him up placing the bottom of the cross deep into the ground. The men back away as Xena walks up with a huge hammer the size of a man's skull. She swings it over her shoulders and prepares for the devastating blow. Looking Maximus in the eyes she smiles as he turns his head away.

With one swift strike the man's bones shatter. One long scream of pain escapes the man. Xena drops the weapon and faces her army once more. "Go eat and drink your fill… for tomorrow we march on the Amazons!"

* * *

**Note: Because of my writers block I rushed this chapter. Please let me know how it is and if I should change anything, BTW Gabrielle will return in the next chapter :}I love all reviews. They keep me going**


	15. The Pleading Bard

**Note: ****Thank you all for staying with me through this story, and I am sorry it's taking me awhile to upload my chapters. I have a different story in the works now so that has been taking up a bunch of my free time... Anyways, enjoy. =]**

It has been a long day of traveling for the three companions, the sun will be setting within a candle mark and they have yet to set up camp for the night. Gabrielle and Iolaus have been talking none stop about their lives and what they have been up to since the last time they saw each other.

Hercules on the other hand walks a leisurely pace behind his two friends, mostly to keep to himself. Ever since the bard told him that Xena died, he had been at a loss for words, lost in his own thoughts. Hercules loved the Warrior Princess and he has always known that. Timing was never right for them. When Serena was murdered the Demigod once said, "_She was the most beautiful woman, I didn't think I could ever love anyone like that again."_ The hurt in Xena's eyes was evident but she brushed it off, putting up that mask she wore so well and shutting him out. Hercules knew what he said simply wasn't true. Now she is gone and the Demigod never told her how he truly feels. They never had a chance. Everyone Hercules has ever loved had been taken away from him; his children, his wife, Serena, and now Xena… True happiness is too good for the bastard son of Zeus.

Gabrielle has asked the two men to accompany her to Amphipolis to pay their respects to the fallen Warrior Princess. Two days hens will be the two year anniversary. The day the bard had last seen Xena… Alive. Gabrielle has vowed to herself that she will make this trip every summer until her own death. Xena's death still weighs heavily on the bard's heart. If it wasn't for her lies about Hope then Solon would still be alive, same with his mother. If she could go back and do it all over again Gabrielle would have let Xena kill Hope when they had their chance. Not a single day goes by that she doesn't regret her mistake. She will have to live with it for the rest of her life.

Iolaus nudges the bard's foot with his elbow, "I think we better set up camp. It's getting late and we still need to catch some food."

Gabrielle peers down from atop Argo at the short blond man and nods in agreement. "There is a clearing just over the hill," pointing ahead of the three of them. "Xena and I stayed there once… its quite beautiful." The bard sighs at the thought of returning here without her best friend.

Iolaus notices the change in the woman and puts his hand on her thigh in a friendly manner. "I know Xena would be proud to see you now. You are the Queen of the Amazons. That in its self is a great achievement.

'_If only he knew the Amazons and I are the reason Xena isn't here with us now…' _Gabrielle nods her head once, "yeah I suppose you are right Iolaus." She smiles warmly at the little man.

The trio comes over the hill to see a beautiful meadow to the right of the path they are on. Purple and white wild flowers cover the lushes green landscape. A small stream can be seen further back in the distance. Iolaus gasps quietly, "Gabby you were right. This place is gorgeous." He reaches up to help the bard down from atop of Argo.

"I know Xena showed me this place." She lets out one more sigh and turns around to see Hercules finally make his way up the hill. "We will stay here tonight and leave at first light tomorrow," she turns to the mare and removes her saddle bag and sleeping furs.

Iolaus peers at the steam at the far edge of the clearing and smile, "Herc look we can go fishing here." He lets out a gleeful chuckle. How he loves to go fishing. Gabrielle rolls her eyes at this, he sounds just like Xena. She always would jump in the water and 'Fist a Fish.'

Hercules solely looks up at the magnificent open piece of land. It looks as though no man has ever laid foot here before. He smiles to himself, '_of course Xena would find this place.'_ He peers at the young bard who was setting up her furs on the ground and reaching over for some wood for a fire. "Iolaus why don't you go ahead I will stay back here and help gabs with the fire. He walks over and picks up some of the wood. "Here let me help you with that."

Iolaus smiles widely waving his hand at the demigod, "suit yourself don't come crying to me when you get the sudden urge to fish." He laughs loudly to himself as he makes his way to the stream.

Gabrielle smiles at the high spirited man. Iolaus has always had this energy about him and she does not know how Hercules could be with him for so long. She wonders if this is how Xena felt all the time with their travels together. She glances at the demigod who was now setting up some fire wood in a nice tipi and rubs two stones together. She smiles, "thanks Hercules, I have never been good at making the fire that was always Xena's job."

The man turns to face the blond woman and gives her a warm smile back. "Don't mention it. It is the least I could do." He rubs the two stones harder and faster at a spark finally ignites the fire. He leans down and sits on the chilled ground around it. He passes another glance at the bard who was now writing in a scroll. "I see you still write; I didn't think you had time for that being an Amazon Queen and all."

Gabrielle blushes a little, she wasn't used to one of her friends outside of the tribe knowing she was their Queen. She looks up to meet the man's gaze and smiles warmly, "yes well not even the Amazons could put the bard in me out." she chuckles slightly, "I write down significant events that happen to me and how I am feeling at the time. Like for instance I am ecstatic to see you and Iolaus again, and quite sad for where we are heading."

Hercules nods in understanding how she must feel right now. He takes a deep breath knowing he must ask to get the answers he seeks. "What happened Gabrielle? How did Xena die?"

The bard knew that he had questions that were weighing him down heavily. Yet she knows that the truth will hurt him and possibly make him hate her and her fellow sisters. Still she learned that lying could _kill_ for she learned that the hard way. The silence was taking its toll on the young woman and the demigod and she finally lets out a breath. "She was tortured by the Amazons." She pauses a moment searching into Hercules eyes for any sign of anger, there was none. "Xena tried to throw me off a cliff and I kicked her… next thing I knew I yelled '_I hate you'_ and pushed her and myself off. I don't know after that or how we go out, I woke up at the tribe's hospice and found out Xena was alive and I hated her." Gabrielle pauses as a tear slid down her cheek onto the scroll in her hands. "I went out looking for her to ask her why. Why try to kill me… I found her in the center of an Amazon circle roped to two poles on her knees and…. And…" she was unable to explain the rest. The images of Xena's mangled body were just too much for the bard to bare. She lowered he gaze from the demigod to the ground below her feet.

Hercules got up and walked over the now freely crying woman and sat next to her wrapping his strong arms around her, almost in a rocking way. He spoke in a gentle voice, "Gabrielle her death is not your fault…"

She shoots an almost pleading gaze at the man, 'No! Hercules that is where you are wrong, it is my fault. If I had done what she asked me to do then Solon would be alive and so would Xena. She would have never come after me if…" she chokes out as her tears fall freely all around, lowering her gaze once more.

Hercules places a kiss on top of her light blond hair, "shh… this was no way your fault, alright take it from someone who knows. Bad things happen and there is nothing we can do to change them… just learn from them."

Gabrielle's sobs quieted after a few long moments of them siting like this. She spoke in a quiet tone even Hercules could barely make out what she was saying. "The last thing I said to her was that I hate her…"

***** Sorry again for the late update. Please review. :)*****


	16. Memories

Gabrielle awoke with a jerk, leaning forward with uneven breaths atop of her sleeping furs. Sweat dripping down her face causing her to shiver in a light breeze. She gazes around to try to regain her senses. The sky was a deep milky blue colour indicating she woke up at least a candle mark or two before sun rise. She takes a deep breath to try to even out her sporadic heart beats. After a few moments her heart slows down to about a normal pace. The bard groans and puts her hands on her face. She always has that nightmare. The one with her stabbing Xena and Hope saying it was her fault. She should be used to this by now. It happens every night. So why is it still like the first time she has gotten it?

The bard lifted her head from her hands and peers around at the two sleeping men. She should let them sleep a little bit longer. They all had a rough day yesterday, so they deserve their rest. She doesn't remember when she had fallen asleep but she did and missed supper. Yet Iolaus caught fish… she hates fish, Gabrielle had way too much with her travels with Xena. She sighs reaching into her pack for some bread and cheese she packed back in the Amazon village. She takes the small meal and eases small amounts into her mouth. The bard peers around at the clearing they were at. It's the same one. Everything is as she last remembered. Everything but one… Xena.

She smiles at the memory the last time she and her Warrior princess were here. It was a month before all the Hope and Caesar disaster happened.

* * *

_The sun was high in the sky. It was a beautiful summer day, full of life and energy. Xena and Gabrielle were walking down a long path on their way to Amphipolis. Cyrene has asked to two women to come, that she need their help with something._

"_Xena, what does your mother want us again?" the bard questions using her staff as a walking stick. _

_The Warrior Princess shrugs, "I don't know maybe she wants us to help out with the tavern."_

_Gabrielle eyes Xena, "huh I thought maybe it was because there was a warlord of some kind about to attack or something." Xena lets out a laugh. This shocks the bard a little. "What is so funny might I ask?"_

_Xena peers down at her blonde friend, "Gabrielle do you really think a warlord would attack 'My' home land?" she smiles when she notices the wheels start turning in the bards mind._

_The younger woman puts her hand on her chin deep in thought after a short second it hits her. "Oh, yeah I can't see anyone being that dumb to try to go up against you. Then again Draco did try to take your village at one point._

_Xena gave the bard an icy glare, "that was because he thought I was giving up. And I beat him so he failed."_

_Gabrielle notices the Warrior Princess' cool tone and a mean stare but brushes it off. "With my help you did," she smiles and playfully nudges Xena._

_The raven haired women smiles and pushes the bard back, "yes with your help." They walk for half a candle mark without a word. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was more like each of them had really nothing to say. _

_Xena stops abruptly and looks around as if to sense someone's presence. The bard turns and stares at her friend with concern look. "What is it Xena?" she questions when the Warrior's face turns to stone._

_Xena returns the bards gaze as reaches for her sword on her back. "Three to the left." She tilts her head slightly to indicate where they were located. The Warrior lets go of Argo's reins and give her a swat on the back side so the mare would run a safe distance away._

"_Just three? Are you kidding be even I can take on three men." the bard states as she readies her staff. She then looks back at Xena who was giving her a very strange expression this worries the bard. "What more?"_

_Xena shakes her head as she puts her sword in the ground. "Nope."_

_Gabrielle watches in surprise as Xena makes her way to a bolder and sits on it crossing her legs. "What are you doing? Are they not going to attack us?"_

"_No they are defiantly going to attack but not me just you. You think you can take them, be my guest." She gestures her hand showing the bard that the three armed men were behind her._

_The man in the middle is obviously the leader of this small group as he steps forward with a huge club in his hand. "We are here to kill the mighty Warrior princess which one of you is she?"_

_Xena leans back and chuckles inwardly. These men are very stupid; they came to 'kill' her without even knowing what she looks like. She raises her finger pointing at the small bard. "Oh she is the Warrior Princess."_

_Gabrielle turns in surprise to face her friend. Xena had a half smile on and nods to the men. The bard turns back around to face the men. "Yes, I am Xena Warrior princess," she says in her most convincing tone to mimic her friend. Xena rolls her eyes at this. _

_The leader of the group brows come together in question. "I thought you would be taller. No matter." He points his free hand at her, "get her!" he orders his men._

_The two in the back make their way toward Gabrielle and position themselves to the right and left of her. They look at each other to see who would go first and nod in understanding. The man on the right raises his sword above his head and comes charging at the blond woman. She side steps as the killing blow misses, spins around and smacks him hard on the backside with her staff sending him falling face first to the ground behind her. The second on charges her aiming his sword at her gut hoping for an easy opening. The bard hits the sword down causing it to embed itself in the dirt and then swings her staff up colliding the tip with his jaw having him fly back to the ground landing hard on his back, unconscious _

_The first attacker looks up to see the raven haired warrior sitting on the bolder. He smiles as he gets to his feet with his sword in his hand. Xena hold up a finger shaking it slightly, "I am not the one you want, she is." She points at the bard who just knocked out one of his comrades. The man grinds his teeth together and makes his way back to Gabrielle. Xena smiles, she really was enjoying the show, of course they would already be on the ground passed out or dead if she was fighting them._

_Gabrielle's heart is racing as the leader is rejoined by the first man who attacked her. She readies herself as they both came charging her at once. She takes a breath and waits for the perfect moment to swing. They came within 3 feet of her when she strikes. Her staff makes contact with each of their faces causing them to spin and land on top of each other. The first attacker pushed himself off his leader and makes a run for it. She wasn't worth dying for. The leader looks up in anger he yells, "you coward come back!" he picks up his club and slowly get back to his feet. He rushes the bard in anger hitting her in the gut with his weapon. She lands on her knees gasping for air. The bard peers up at the leader who has his club over his head ready for the final strike. As he was pulling it down full force at the woman a hand grabs it and the club stops abruptly. He turns in surprise to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. The woman holding the club speaks, "now that is no way to treat a lady." With one swift motion she hits him square in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Xena rolls her eyes and offers a hand to the blond bard. Gabrielle peers at it for a moment and gets off her knees on her own ignoring her friends offering hand._

_After the encounter with the three thugs the two decided to lie back the rest of the day. It was night and Xena and Gabrielle lay on their sleeping fur looking at the stars above. "You see that right there," the bard points above them at a constellation of stars. "It's a bear; there are the ears and its cute face."_

"_That's a bear?" Xena asks in disbelief. "Have you had any nut bread lately?"_

_Gabrielle playfully pushes in the arm. "For your information Xena, none. Why what do you see?"_

_Xena take a long look at the stars above and smile, "I see a sword."_

_The bard rolls her eyes, "of course you do. That all you ever see." There are a few moments of silence while they take in the sky above them. Then a shooting star shoots across the sky. "Hey Xena?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Those stars going across the sky what do you think they mean?"_

_The raven haired warrior smiles, "well I believe they are souls going to the Elysian Fields."_

_The bard gets up on her elbows and peers down at the Warrior princess. "Why do you think that?"_

_Xena's smile slowly fades and her voice takes a more serious tone. "I saw one the night Lyceus died."_

_Gabrielle frowns a bit and notices her friend's melancholy expression. She moves her hand on Xena's upper arm, "that must be it then, from what you told me about your brother he deserves nothing less than the Elysian Fields."_

_Xena smiles a sad smile, "yeah." There is another long moment of complete silence before the Warrior Princess rolls over on her side. "I think it time to get some sleep."_

_Gabrielle leans up and begins to hover over the raven haired women. "I love you Xena."_

_The older woman turns slightly and eyes the bard. A slight smile forms on her mouth. "Love you too." She rolls back over and closes her eyes._

_Gabrielle leans back down on her furs and continues staring at the stars, before sleep finally takes her._

* * *

Gabrielle grins at the fond memory. She looks up at the almost none visible stars and sees a flurry of shooting stars. A lot of people are going to the Elysian Fields tonight. The bard pushes herself off the ground and heads towards Argo. Now is as Good as any to prepare to leave. They have a long day's journey ahead and first they will have to go through Corinth before reaching Amphipolis…

***** Alright here you all are. I admit I took something from the Titanic movie. You will never guess what. Any way hope you all enjoyed this chapter I felt like I needed a light hearted one considering… Please review*****


	17. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Boomshackalacka**

**A/N: Xena and Gabrielle will meet again.**

"Ares! What in Zeus name are you thinking?"

The God of War had been perched on top of his throne in the Hall of War on Mount Olympus, deep in thought about the 'Corinth Massacre'. For years he had wanted his chosen back to the way she was, before his bastard half-brother changed her but now Xena has surpassed his wildest dreams. She was more cunning, more vicious, more… Evil than he had ever imagined her. He half expected that the Warrior Princess would just take over the village and name herself ruler. Not kill everything and everyone. He loved the sight of it all, the panic, the crucified bodies, and the death. He had more than his chosen back, even more than the old Xena back; he had something on a whole different level. He just can't put his finger on the right words on what she was now.

"Ares?"

The God of War was pulled away from his thoughts and looked up to see his sister staring at him with a scowl expression on her face. She had been waiting in that hall for a good minute for him to acknowledge her presence. That was when she finally spoke up again. The Goddess of Love was wearing her normal pink lingerie, with her long curly blond hair perfectly in place. Ares sighed out loud; he really didn't care for her being here now for he knew what she was here for. "To what do I owe this pleaser Dite? Did two love sick families start a war and you would like me to stop it?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at her brother. She placed her hands on her hips to emphasize what she was going to say, "You know exactly why I am here. How could you do this Ares?"

The God puts his hands together in front of him before responding, "Why I do not know what you mean sister."

"Do not play with me Ares. I might be blond but I am not stupid. All of Olympus is talking about your little ploy."

Ares chucked to himself he should have known that Athena would have told everyone. She may be the Goddess of Wisdom but she could never learn to keep that big mouth shut. He waved his hand as if to ignore her sourpuss expression that she now wears. "Ah it was worth a try."

The Goddess took a step closer to her brother, "how did you do it? That body was really a mortal. I know I saw it myself."

"Oh that," the God stood from his perch and strides over to his sister. "It was easy too. See there was this mortal that looked exactly like Xena it was very uncanny. I didn't like the thought of someone looking like the women I lo… made my chosen. Also it was a blessing. You see all I had to do was cut her up a bit to make everyone believe it was her. I think her name was Diana. Some princess of some old king, but no worries Dite I made sure she was dead before I did what I had to." He smiles putting his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off in disgust.

"Ares do you know the pain you caused Gabrielle?" the Goddess rose her voice at God. She has never been so angry with him in all her immortal existence. She knew he was bad but she never envisioned him as being evil until now.

"Who?" Ares turned from his sister to head back to his throne.

"Xena's little Bard… you know the one you gave that vile looking body to and told her that was her best friend."

Ares spun around to face the Goddess of Love once more, letting his voice rising for the first time in this encounter, "Best Friend? You can't be serious! Tell me _Love_ Goddess. Does a best friend kill their friend's child?"

Aphrodite shuttered a little at her brother's raised voice. She had him yell at her before but this time was different. There was a slight hint of hurt in his voice. Which took her completely by surprise, yet she would not back down not when it concerns her little bard. "Ar you know as well is I do that it was a horrible misunderstanding. They would have overcome that and you know it."

The God rolled his eye and grabbed the Goddess by the shoulders. His grip was an iron one, one in which Aphrodite could not escape. He shacked her a little, "A misunderstanding! Dite you didn't see Xena after the death of Solan. She was devastated I say that is more than a 'misunderstanding!"

The goddess struggled to release herself from her brother's grip after a few attempts she finally broke free. "I know Ares I felt it. I'm the Love Goddess remember. But still you shouldn't have interfered they would have made up and you know it."

"I do not give a damn Dite. What's done is done and now Xena is my new creation."

It was the Goddess' turn to get angry; she then grabs him by the shoulders, "Your creation! Gods Ares are you so blinded by love that you can't even notice that she is hurting just as bad as Gabrielle? Now that I know she is alive I can feel it plain as Apollo's day. It is quite overwhelming. You are killing her soul bit by bit and soon there will be nothing left."

"Who said I was in love with her? She is just my chosen," the God retorted. He grabbed her arms forcing them off of him. Holding tightly to see he was causing her some discomfort.

Aphrodite winced at the death grip around her small arms. Oh course the 'love' part was the only thing her heard. She eyed him carefully examining his features. Everything about him screamed that he loves the Warrior Princess, no matter how hard he might try to deny it she knew the truth. Ares, God of War loves Xena, Warrior Princess. She smiles which only caused a confused look on the God's face. "Well Brother I will not let you break up the love that these two have for each other." With that she vanished with Gold sparkles causing Ares' hands together in grips of rage. He yelled as loud as he could so all of Olympus and the Known world could hear. This is another obstacle he will have to deal with. But now is not the time he had other things in mind. It was time to pay Xena a little visit. He craved her presence at this moment. Only she can help the rage that built in him, for only she knew his sweet spots.

***** Well there you all go. I know this chapter is kind of short and I am sorry but I need to post something quick before I work 7 doubles in a row. Any who I would love it very much you could review tell me how you feel and what you think.*****


	18. By the Gods

**Disclaimer: who needs sleep… not this one**

A candle mark that is how long it has been since the bard woke up her fellow companions and began their journey towards Amphipolis. They were taking the shortest route that she knew; the one Xena showed her a summer ago. Head east to Corinth then north through Thrace then right after the bridge. It's a straight shot after that. Before sun down they should arrive there with enough time to pay their respects and visit Cyrene and see how she was holding up.

Cyrene... When Gabrielle first arrived to lay the Warrior Princess' body to rest next to her brother, Xena's mother was devastated with the news. It's was hard enough that her baby boy died. Now the death of her 'Little one' nearly shattered her already broken heart. Gabrielle had to stay an extra moon just to make sure she was going to make it. The state the older woman was in almost broke the blond down, yet she had to be strong, if not for her Amazon sisters then for Xena. The warrior would not have been happy if Gabrielle just gave up so she pushed on through the pain in her heart and grew stronger for it. When she was sure that Cyrene wasn't going to do anything rash like, hurt herself, the bard left with a promise. That she would return every year to the day.

The trip was relatively quiet. The bard knew that every time she went this way there were merchants within every half of a candle mark. They were always on their way back from Corinth. Gabrielle just shrugged this off. They must not be having a busy week for sales. This could also be a good thing. They always pester her for being so young, riding alone on a fairly dangerous road. Little did they know that she could take care of herself?

"Wait so you pulled him out of a puddle?" Gabrielle questions Hercules, holding onto Argo's reins leading her instead of riding the mare. Even with how much time has passed the bard still was uncomfortable riding the sand colored horse.

"Yeah I just pulled him right out," the demigod gestures a pulling motion to demonstrate how he pulled Iolaus out of a puddle.

Gabrielle lets out a laugh. That was unbelievable even to her standards. When she brought Xena back from the dead, she had to do a different number of things. It was not as easy as 'pulling' her out of the puddle.

"What, you don't believe me? Just ask Iolaus."

"Oh no you don't big guy," the shorter man interjected. "You are going to have to explain this to our little bard."

"hey!" Gabrielle shoots him a false glare. She never liked being called 'little'. She could barely even tolerate Xena calling her that. "I am not little. Short Man"

Hercules peers back and forth at his two blond friends and burst out into laughter. These two were clearly going to get into an argument when they were both small people. After a few moments he was able to contain his outburst.

Gabrielle and Iolaus look at each other for second. They both smiled and nodded to one another. The two of them stopped abruptly having the demigod get ahead of them; then they ran at him full force throwing a very surprised Hercules to the ground, having his face land in mud. The duo burst out in laughter, pointing down at the fallen man.

"Ewe Herc, you look absolutely awful," a soft voice came from ahead of the demigod. He looks with mud dripping off his face to see gold sparkles appear showing the lovely Aphrodite appear in their place. She smiles down at her brother then shakes her head. "Aren't you a little old to be eating mud pies?"

The laughter behind the demigod grew louder. The bard and Iolaus were now trying to lean on each other to keep from falling.

Hercules pushed himself off the ground and turned to face the duo. He slid his hands down his cheeks, grabbing two handfuls of the wet dirt. Wearing an evil smile he inched forward, throwing both arms forward releasing both projectiles. To his surprise they disappeared in midair with a gold sparkle.

"Groddie bro," the Goddess said with a snap of her fingers.

Finally allowing herself to calm down from the outburst of well needed laughter, Gabrielle made her way to her good friend. "Aphrodite, it is so good to see you," the bard stated rapping her arm around the Goddess in a meaning embrace.

The Goddess smiled, returning the loving hug in full. She pulled back after a moment so she could see Gabrielle forest green eyes. "You too sweet pea. How are you feeling?"

The smaller blond woman smiles, "better..." that was all the bard could come up with. It was true she does feel mountains better ever since Iolaus and Hercules showed up. Yet she still bares the pain in her heart. No matter how many friends were around her they could never fill the void in her heart. Only one person could do that...

The Goddess puts on a sad smile. She can feel the ache in the young bard's heart. There was never anything she could do for her little mortal friend... Until now. She knows the truth; Xena is still alive and hurting just as bad. Aphrodite knows now, they have the same soul. One cannot function without the other and together they are complete. She has to do something. She knows all too well if she interfered with Ares' Chosen then she could be punished. So that leaves basically one choice. Have Gabrielle find the Warrior Babe' and pull her out of the darkness and back to the light.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Hercules questions amazed that all the mud has just vanished off of him. Not that he cared; he just wants to know why his sister was there.

"Oh silly Herc," the Love Goddess waved her hand at her brother. "I come every summer to keep our little bard here company."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the word 'little', "yes and I love that Dite." she smiled at her taller friend then peers at the two confused men and lets out a chuckle. Speaking to the two of them, "well we need to get going it we are going to make it in time."

"about that, Sweet pea I need to talk to you about that," the Goddess interjected.

"What's there to talk about? You know I go to Amphipolis to see Xena and her mother," the bard countered with a hint of edge in her voice as they make their way up the final hill to Corinth.

"I know but this is important..."

The bard interrupted the Goddess mid-sentence, "important! Aphrodite, this is important. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it." Gabrielle shrieks letting her anger be heard.

The Goddess sighs, sweet pea will have to find out the hard way then. "Ok but you aren't going to like what you are about to see." with that Aphrodite leaves with gold sparkles.  
Hercules and Iolaus looked at each other. What did she mean by that? Gabrielle took in deep breath; she didn't mean to explode on the Goddess of Love like that. She knew that all Aphrodite was trying to do was help her in some way. But it that involves not going to Amphipolis then she wouldn't hear it.

The three made it to the top of the hill and stopped in their tracks. What they saw what not what they expected to ever see. All three pairs of eyes grew wide with shock. How could this have happened? Who could do this?

"By the gods..." they all stated in unison.

***** please review *****


	19. Corinth

**WARNING: Chapter is kind of Graphic. Viewer discretion advised **

Bodies, that's all they saw outside the walls of Corinth. Men, women, and children, all hung up on crosses, crucified. They extend all throughout the clearing and around the outer wall, an obvious display of cruel power. The three friends make their way down to the horrific scene of death before them. No words could explain the vile carnage. The city beyond the graveyard was just as frightening. The once tall standing buildings now are burnt rubble.

Gabrielle stopped at a crucified boy in front of her, letting the two older men ahead of her to continue their way to the fallen village. She glances up at the little figure dangling no more than an arm distance ahead of her. His face was so pale almost angelic. He looks like he was sleeping without a single breath. The bard lifts her unsteady hands and touched his feet that were eye level. She ran her fingers up and down the boy's black and blue toes. Her eyes followed up the fragile body and stopped at his crippled legs. They were broken. Whoever did this broke this poor soul's legs.

Taking a deep breath she continued looking over the young boy. He couldn't be any older than seven summers. Who could do this to defenseless children? Her eyes stop wondering when she saw his tinny hands. The rope marks on his wrists were a deep red color. Gabrielle then gasped, feeling her legs buckle she gave way a landed on her knees. The bard tried to regain her breath but found it very hard. After a few moments she gathers the courage to peer back up at the boy. He was alive when he was strung up for the entire known world to see. The rope burns on his arms prove that.

Gabrielle gathered her strength and stood up once more. Anger and despair build up inside the bard. Whoever did this was truly a monster.

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus made their way into the once thriving city. Bodies lay scattered everywhere their eyes looked. Blood surrounds the village like a river of death. Not once has these two men ever seen so much of the crimson liquid. Their senses were overwhelmed, the putrid smell of the dead bodies invaded nostrils. The steam from the corpses buried in their eyes till tears start to erupt.

Hercules Balled up his hands to fists with anger. He believed that only the Gods could ever do this much carnage. He faces the ominous sky yelling at the top of his lungs, "is this fun for you? You take Joy of taking these helpless morals lives." the rage builds up his stomach, and a lone tear trickled down his muscular face.

Iolaus puts a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I do not think the gods had anything to do with this Hercules. This is not their style, not even Ares' style."

"then who? Who could've done something so vile so evil to kill a whole city, even the women and children not one of them lives?" the taller Man choked out.

"I do not know Hercules. But I'm sure we will find out and put a stop to this madness," Iolaus squeezes the demigod's shoulder in hopes to comfort the man.

Hercules smiled sadly as he knew what his friend said was true he will find whoever did this and their reign of terror.

* * *

Shortly after regaining her composure, Gabrielle entered the ruined city of Corinth to meet up with her companions. How could this trip turn so sour so quickly? All they were doing was going to pay the respects to the fallen warrior Princess and now Corinth destroyed and there's no way she could just let this go.

She made her way to the center of the village where she finds a lone cross with the man who was different from the others alive and breathing. She ran to him screaming letting the worry in her voice be heard, "Hercules, Iolaus, I need your help!" bar hurried to untie the ropes around his ankles noticing the spikes coming from his feet. He was nailed to the cross unlike the other victims.  
The man groaned from the pain of the nails as she slowly takes them out to his feet. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the bard kept repeating as the nail finally comes free releasing his legs. The man yells out in horrible pain. His legs were also broken.

Hercules and Iolaus finally made their way to the center on town, to see Gabrielle trying to help a man off on the cross. They ran up beside her, in between gasps, "he's alive... The man is alive," the bard finally got out.

The demigod with one swift motion hit the bottom of the cross and holds it up to lay on the ground to be able to pool out the nails in the man's hands and untie his wrists. Once he was done he gently pulled the man off the cross so he could lie on the ground so he was more comfortable.

"Is he... Going to make it?" the bard asks letting the worry in her voice be heard. The man looked awful, worse than the other crucified victims. Yet he's alive and she couldn't explain how this is possible.

The demigod nodded his head and sighed painfully, "I think he'll make it we just have to get into hospice and fast." with that the man on the ground mumbled something on intelligently.

Gabrielle leans over to hear the man better, "what was that. Don't try to speak." she places her hand on his head and began to stroke his hair, trying to comfort him.

"Ama... zons..." he choked out. The bard's eyes grew wide with the recognition of the word he just spoke. "After... Amazons... She'll Kill them..."

"what? Who is after the amazons? Who did this to you?" Gabrielle asked nervously. If someone was after the Amazons and she has to return and warn her sisters. Fear builds up in her heart as she watched the man struggled to retain his consciousness.

With one last breath man opened his eyes for the first time and what felt like forever gazed into her emerald eyes he chokes out, "Xe... na... Xena did... Thi... S." with that the man's eyes rolled back into his head, he lets out a long raspy breath. The last one he will be taking in this life.

Gabrielle's eyes grew even wider recognition of the name he said. It took a few moments to realize what he just spoke of, who he just called to be the murder of the Corinthians. But that's not possible, Xena is dead she died two summers ago. Someone must be tainting her reputation that she gained traveling with the Bard. "Xena," she whispered getting up from standing over the now dead man and looked at her companions.

"How's that possible? She's dead," Iolaus asked looking at the dead man they just try to help.

"It's not..."

* * *

***** please review *****


	20. Truth

**Disclaimer: sorry none for you**

**A/N: I know Xena has never killed women and children in the show but in my story I had to show how the 'Death' of Gabby affected her. So I apologize hope you all can forgive me.**

* * *

"I told you, you wouldn't like what you see," with gold sparkles the Goddess Aphrodite appeared behind the trio with a sad look upon her face. She frowned at the scene around her. The death was unbearable to look at but she knew she had to be there to tell the Bard what she knew to be the truth. Xena is alive and in Darkness needing her light. "I tried to warn you. But you wouldn't listen. "

Gabrielle turned on her heel to face the love goddess as did her other two companions. She threw her hands in the air indicating to the ruined village around her, "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell us?" she choked out in a barely audible tone. How could a day turn from silent reflection, to strong laughter, to unbearable death so quickly?

"Yes sweet pea I knew about this. I tried to warn you, and you wouldn't listen but you must listen now I have something important to tell you." The goddess responded in a more serious tone, hoping to grab the little bard's attention.

Aphrodite paused waiting for the Gabrielle to acknowledge her, but she was lost in her thoughts. What did that man mean by Xena did this? She's been dead for two years? Gabrielle rubbed her fingers on her temples to rid herself of these absurd thoughts.

Iolaus placed his hand upon the Bard shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze then nodded to the goddess for her to continue what she saying.

The love Goddess waiting for the bard to place her hands back to her side before continuing, "Okay first I would like to say is that I just found out so you can't get mad at me, got it?" Gabrielle gave Aphrodite a questioning look. What was she up to? Seconds pass before she nodded at the Goddess for her to continue and acceptance of her declaration. The busty blonde let out a sigh of relief before continuing, "so let me lay it out for you, Ares faked her death and now warrior babe is matching on the Amazons with an army behind her." she paused waiting for a reaction from Gabrielle, after receiving none she gives the Bard an almost pleading look.

For the first time Gabrielle was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to react to the news she just received from the goddess. Iolaus feeling the blonde wobble a little; he placed his hands around her waist to keep her from falling over. Before anyone else could say anything Hercules finally spoke with a hint of edge in his deep voice, "so let me get this straight, Xena is not dead. And Ares has something to do with it?" the demigod never liked his half-brother to begin with. He was always trying to make his life a living Tartarus and most the time he succeeded.

Aphrodite put her hands together glee, "bingo big guy. " she pause for moment, peering Down at the young bard who still hasn't said a word, "I know this is hard for you to believe Gabs but trust me when I say it is true. Ares fooled us all even the Gods. We only just found out."

Gabrielle's head was swimming. For two years she mourned Xena, believed her to be dead. Now after all this time she finds out not only is she alive but killing helpless people, that's not the Xena she knew. Ares must have done something to her, made her snap somehow.

Ares... She should have known he would try to pull something off like this. What made her believe him? Struggling to pull away from her thoughts, the bard choked out, "the body..." regaining her balance she peered up at the goddess of love, "the body, Aphrodite you saw it was real. how... who..."

The goddess put her hand up to stop the Bard there, "Area had told me that it was some princess I forgot her name Deanna, Leanne, something like that. "

"Diana," Gabrielle uttered. "He killed Diana and made me think it was Xena?" She said in disgust rather than as a question. That was low even for the god of war. Why would he go through such lengths to hide Xena from her? Unless he was afraid. Afraid that she could stop Ares master plan. With that it'll click suddenly the Bard's head. "Ares is using her."

Aphrodite nodded in agreement, "that's right little one and not in a nice way. She's hurting Gabrielle, I can feel it."

The smaller woman's eyes dart at the goddess, she could feel fear and anger build inside herself. She clenched her fists and took unsteady steps towards the taller blonde making Iolaus lose his grip around her tiny waist, "he didn't hurt her did he?"

Aphrodite sighed placing a hand upon the other woman's cheek stroking lightly, "he hurt her Gabrielle but not in the way you think it's much deeper than that he ripped two souls apart that are meant to be together. I heard her say you were her light. Now she thinks you are gone and the darkness inside has consumed her." she watched as Gabrielle tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to erupt.

"What do you mean she thinks I'm gone?" the bard choked unable to stop the flood gate of tears.

Aphrodite smiled sadly, whipping away a tear with her thumb from the woman's cheek. "Xena thinks she killed you Gabrielle." she paused letting her words hit home, "and she needs you now more than ever."

The young woman collapsed into the goddesses embrace holding on tightly for dear life. The sobs escaping her was so unbearable for Aphrodite to hear as she holds the young woman stroking her short blond hair trying to comfort her dear friend. Iolaus watched the whole scene unfold. It was heartbreaking to see such a beautiful woman like Gabrielle in such a state. He walked over to the two women not caring if he was welcome or not. He joined in the embrace holding on to the crying bard tightly. In this moment he vowed that he will do everything in his power to see that smile he loved so much appear once again on his Love's face.

Hercules stayed back watching the show of affection. He considered joining but he had other thing in mind. Ares... Oh how he will enjoy killing him for causing harm to the woman he loved. Even if it was not physical harm it was mental. He had seen what Xena was capable of before but now this feels different. She was misguided when he first met her. This whole thing was on a whole new level. Xena isn't just misguided but evil. If they could stop her with words then he will have to put a stop to you. And if it comes to that then Ares will feel his wrath.

* * *

***** there you all go our Bard knows the truth. =) reviews are appreciated as always. *****


	21. Green Eyes

He didn't like that idea of the other gods interfering with his plans. Of all the gods, Aphrodite was the last one he never thought to bring his plans to an end. As Ares traveled through the ethers he wondered what the love goddess was up to, so he decided to pop in and pay her a little visit. He appeared at the entrance of Corinth to see her holding the irritating blonde. He snorted in disgust, that son of a Bacchae she would tell that woman about Xena.

The God then peered over at the lone man absent from the show of affection. Hercules, great that's just great not only is my sister helping out the blonde now my father's bastard son is too... Damn next thing you know Artemis will finally stand up for those women who call themselves Amazons. He shook his head just when he thought things were going his way it all comes crumbling down around him. A change of course is in order. Ares then disappeared into the ether. Anger building in the God's chest. He never gets what he wants. Someone always ruined his fun. Not this time he will be one step ahead everyone else.

* * *

Xena burst through the makeshift door of her tent. She was irritated, how long does it take for her crack army to make her tent? Half a day, that's how long it took. Her men might be good fighters but that's all they are good for, fighting.

The Warrior sighed and made her way over to her bed roll. She never liked sleeping on a bed even when she lived with her mother. The roll felt natural and comfortable to her, at the same time it was a sad reminder of what she once lost. She will never share her bed roll with anyone else for no one could replace the one that she used to share cold and lonely nights under the stars with. Xena reached up and unhooked her scabbard from her leathers on her back, tossing it and her sword onto the furs. She then removed her breastplate lobbing it on top of her weapon. Xena sneered at the hunk of metal, sure the golden plate look nice but it was uncomfortable. Always gave her a hard time while she did her flips, even when she would throw her chakram the metal would rub her arm the wrong way. Yet Ares gave her the breastplate, it was 'one' of the only things he had ever given her that she kept. It could never replace the one she had before though. That was just one of the few things the warrior princess missed.

"Rough day?" a small polite voice came from behind Xena.

The raven haired warrior didn't need to turn around to answer as she continued to undress. "You have no idea."

The young brunette women let out a laugh as she made her way to a small wooden chair located at one corner of the tent. Still facing the warrior's backside, "I think we do... We were there remember." it was not a question of Xena's memory it was more of a statement of fact.

The Warrior rolled her eyes as she slid the first strap of her leathers off her shoulder till it dangled on her upper arm. "Yeah well you two do not have to deal with the imbeciles out there," pointing to the door of the tent then continuing with the remaining strap.

"Ok you got us there." the woman watched as Xena slipped out of her outfit revealing her bronze, bare body. She looked over the warrior princess not to check her out but Marvel at the beauty and the well-toned muscles that cover Xena's whole being. The woman's eyes wander to the warrior's back as she tries to hold back a gasp. She has seen Xena's back many times before, the warrior does not care for modesty, yet the young woman still loses her breath every time she laid her eyes on it.

Xena has more than a dozen scars littered all over her flesh. Each one appeared to be deep and the color was much darker than her sun kissed skin. The young woman slowly lifted herself from the chair she had been perched on and took tender steps to the warrior princess, reaching out with one hand to run her fingers over the seemingly rough skin of her back. But she stopped inches away from her destination by an almost unreadable tone from the raven haired warrior, "don't." the woman places her hand back on the item she has been carrying. She could've sworn she heard a hint of sadness in the Warriors voice.

She watches as Xena grabbed a silk robe and Draped the fabric over her body. The girl pondered on how to ask this next question not really wanting to know the truth. After a few moments of complete silence she finally mustered up the courage to ask, "is that how...?" the woman was unable to continue for the pain in her heart felt like it was attacking her throat.

Xena felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She let out a sigh, fighting them back the best she could and turned to face the young brunette women placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "no that is not how she died."

The young woman let out silent tears, she knew Xena wasn't going to tell her how it happened but the wondering was killing her she must know how Gabrielle died. "Then how?" she choked out unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

Xena sighed whipping a tear from the woman's cheek, "I can't... I'm sorry..."

There was a long moment where they just stared into each other's eyes. Green meeting blue, the warrior's heart beats its broken rhythm. The woman's eyes look just like 'hers'. She broke eye contact and peered down at what the woman was holding and smiled grimly. Xena slid her hand off her shoulder and placed it on raven hair stroking it slightly. "How is he?"

The brunette smiled looking down at the life in her hands. "He has been good. I finally got him to sleep right before you came in." she pulled down the covering slightly revealing the baby.

The warrior chuckled slightly, "oh of course he did. " the woman returned the laugh in full. There was a moment of peace between the three. For the first time in a very long time Xena felt free and somewhat content with her life. The pain was still there but it was put at bay for a brief instant. All the good feeling disappeared when her warrior sense started acting up.

"You know I do not understand why you keep that woman and her baby around..." came a deep voice.

The raven haired warrior sneered. This is not what she needed right now. She removed her hand from the boy's head and looked at the brunette in holding the infant. "Lila can you prepare a bath for me?" the young woman nodded knowingly, then turned on her heels toward a Side compartment in the tent. Leaving Xena behind with a certain God.

The warrior sneered, "what now Ares?"

"is that anyway to greet you favorite God?" with that the God of war appeared behind the warrior and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. The touch was gentle but it still sent shivers down her spine. Ares smiled, he could feel his chosen reaction to his touch. "You seem tense Xena, I could help you with that," he spoke in a seductive tone, slowly massaging her knotted shoulders.

Xena rolled her eyes; she didn't need this right now. The warrior lifted her hand patting on top of his. "Maybe some other time."

* * *

***** oh my… reviews appreciated. =)*** **


	22. Do It

Xena sat on the wooden chair in the corner of her tent, where it Lila was once perched at not too long ago. At first she was amused with Ares' pacing. But now is just getting irritating, he had been walking back and forth for half of a candle mark deep in thought. The warrior sighed secretly hoping that would grab his attention. With no luck she then leans back in her chair and began tapping her fingers on the table beside her.

Xena could never really stay still for long, unless she was sleeping, and this waiting was driving her crazy. It was obvious that the God of War had something on his mind. It's not like she really wanted to know what he was thinking but Gods can't he do this somewhere else.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ The God thought to himself as her continued on pacing. _All of Olympus knows Xena is alive and in a campaign to destroy the Amazons, and soon they will know as well._He sighed and ran his hands through his long dark hair. He had to tell Xena something so she had a heads up. One thing is clear though he cannot tell her about that blonde friend of hers. If he does then it's over and the past two years would have been for nothing. Tap, tap, tap. Ares stopped abruptly from his pacing. With a quick spin around he meets a bored expression upon his warrior's face. She was hitting her fingers on the table. The god rushed over to her with incredible speed and grabbed her hand forcefully making her stop the annoying tapping. "Would you stop that," her growled, making eye contact with her blue orbs.

Xena didn't waiver under his intense stare. Instead she responded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "don't get your 'sword' in a bunch Ares." The raven haired warrior forced her hand free from his tight grip, "you aren't still mad that I shot you down are ya? I mean come on Ares it was a onetime thing. That doesn't mean I love you or something and want your company every cold lonely night." Xena snorted at that. Love, no she could never love Ares. True she felt something for the God but it wasn't love. It was more like power, power that she craved for and the kind that only he possessed. One day, maybe she could 'love' Ares but not anytime soon for her heart is a black hole, sucking up everything but never retaining a single thing. The warrior loved once and she _killed_it like it was nothing. Lyceus, Lao Ma, Borias, though she never truly loved him he still had a part of her, Marcus, Solan, and then Gabrielle. No she will not love like that for a long time if not ever. The little love she did have belonged to another one that she will hold on for dear life.

The God gritted his teeth, his eyes burned with a fury, and his immortal heart ached in his broad chest. He truly loved this woman and her words hit him like a lightning strike, surging through his whole core leaving nothing untouched. "Xena!" he roared Pushing himself away from the Warrior Princess, not wanting to face her he turned his back to her for she would be able to see the hurt in his eyes. "You think this is a game? You are about to take out those who wronged you all those years ago and now all of Olympus knows you are still among the living. That makes what we are about to do even harder."

Xena rose abruptly from her perch, making the chair fall over with force. This time she was anger. What has the god done these past two years except watch her do the '_all_' the work. "We," the woman shrieked letting her cold tone be heard. "Ares, you good for nothing god, what have you done for the last two summers? Oh that's right." she let a cold laugh escape her lips, "nothing. I built this army, I made them warriors, and who do they worship? Not you God of War. It's me_. It is all me_! Oh and your little family that we mortals call Gods knows I am alive. Big deal. I can take whatever they throw at me and deal it back tenfold. There are ways to kill a God and I will find one if they get in my way. And this 'game' you think I am playing, you are 'Not' a part of it, so take you're scared, pathetic, immortal ass out of my tent!" Xena bit out letting her voice be heard loud and clearer.

Ares lets the woman's words sink in. Within a second his rage over came him. He spun around and darted at the Warrior Princess. Xena saw him coming but made no move as his right hand wraps around her throat. She chuckled inwardly; she obviously hit a sour spot in Ares armor. He gripped harder causing the warrior to struggle for each breath. He slowly lifted her up, making her feet leave the ground. "I could kill you right here, right now, and have no problem," the God spat tightening his grip slightly. It would be so easy too, just to kill her. That would end this all. No more would he have to deal with his sisters breathing down his neck. No more will this mortal talk to him this way. All his problems could go away with a flick of the wrist. So tempting, his head screams 'rid this world of this woman' yet his heart whispers 'you can't live without her' and that can be heard over the screams.

He watched for a reaction, any reaction really to make his decision easier. What he saw next he honestly didn't expect. Xena sported a half smile as she struggled to catch her breath. She forced her eyes to meet his before speaking, "do it."

Ares had to blink twice, her beautiful eyes were speaking louder than word ever could, Pleading for him to end her life. That's what she wanted since the beginning. Xena could never end her own life, so she hoped that some lucky bastard could end it for her in battle but what's better than the God of War himself doing it for her. Ares' rage began to simmer and he slightly loosened his grip on the Warrior. "No," he shook his head, pulling his hand down letting Xena's feet touch the ground. He removed his hand from her neck placing it back at his side.

"Do it!" the warrior yelled advancing toward the god, getting in his face. "You coward! Do it!" she swung hitting Ares in the chest. He didn't move to block it or anything. He just let her hit him. "Damn it Ares do it!" she shrieks, striking him again and again. All the emotions she had bottled up all came rushing out as she continued her attack. Tears began to form in her sapphire eyes. It was her fault. Everything was all her fault. If she didn't go after Caesar then Gabrielle wouldn't have gotten pregnant by Dahak. Then Hope wouldn't have been born so Solan would be alive and happy. The Gabrielle wouldn't have died by her own hands.

Xena swung again but this time Ares caught her by the wrist. He gently pulled her into his arms. She struggled from his grip letting her tears fall freely. She peered up at him with pleading red eyes, "please Ares just do it." she choked out in between her sobs.

The God returned her gaze and shook his head slightly. "No Xena," he whispered in a gentle, loving tone. With that the warrior collapsed into his embrace. She didn't care anymore as she freely cried in his arms. The God held her tightly as he went to his knees on the ground. He slowly rocked the warrior trying to provide as much comfort as he was able. His heart broke at the sight of his chosen, his love. Not once has he seen her so open with her emotions. She must have held it all in for these past two years till they built up to the breaking point. He sighed sadly, he will never hurt her again, and he couldn't now that she owned his heart. The God lowered his head and placed a tender kiss onto of her head. "I love you Xena," he whispered. Ares was sure she heard him and he didn't care, not anymore.

He loves her and he could not hide it any longer.

* * *

***** Review… Please =)*****


	23. The Lake

A subtle breeze blew through raven hair sending it flowing around the Warrior Princess. She inhaled deeply taking in the variety of different aroma surrounding her, the sweet scent of wild flowers, the freshness of flowing water, the bitterness of an oaks sap. Xena smiled at the combination of nature's different odors. She took her time to appreciate what she often ignored. The warrior opened her light blue eyes to take in the beauty of her surroundings.

Apollo's sun lies high in the sapphire sky. The heat radiating from the giant orb was not as unbearable as it should have been this day. It must be mid-summer yet it felt like fall and the beginning of the changing of seasons. The trees' once lushes green leaves are all drying out turning an assortment of oranges and yellows. This was the warrior princess' favorite time of year. Not too hot so when she would fight she wouldn't get winded, and not to cold so when she traveled the warrior wouldn't have to waste her time covering up.

The creatures of the wild were all bouncing, living their blissful lives. Xena could hear a nearby mockingbird singing its carefree song for all the known world, Little scurrying feet of a rabbit as it moves on the forest floor, splashing of carp flying freely out of the nearby lake back into the Crystal clear water, and something the raven haired woman never thought she would never hear again. Laughter of her dear son, Solan.

Xena glanced over at the young boy as he played a game of 'greatest warrior' with another little boy around the same age. Solan jumped on the child as they began to roll around on the green earth. They played without a care in the world, true happiness spread across their tiny faces. Solan's eyes show no pain of the past just love for the game and his new playmate.

The woman's grin grew a little larger at the site. These two reminded her of Lyceus and herself when she was a child. Solan appeared a lot like her younger brother with the sandy blonde hair and his deep blue eyes, while the other boy looked a great deal like herself with his dark raven hair and light sapphire eyes.

Xena sat on a rock from a distance away from the children for what it seemed like hours watching these two have their fun. She knew this was only a dream and knew she would wake soon. Strange, the warrior thought how she hadn't been able to dream for such a long time, she almost forgot what it felt like. Xena let out a painful sigh, she felt a presence she hasn't felt in a long time yet it was one she would never forget.

* * *

The bard walked aimlessly through the forest with no real destination in mind. She had to get out; the images of the Corinthian villagers pledged her mind. What was worse was that it was her beloved best friend who sent those people to their early graves. This was not the work of the Xena she loved and cared about, not even the past 'evil' Warrior princess. No this was far worse, at least the old Xena would let the women and children live, but this 'new' Xena was a monster. How could she ever bring Xena back from this darkness that has taken root in the Warrior's very core?

The blonde stumbled over some loose branches that littered the forest floor as she made her way to a slight break in the trees where she saw two young boys no older than eleven summers old laying on the grass below them, peering at the passing clouds above. One of the boys looked very familiar yet she was too far away to make him out clearly.

The bard has been here before when she first started traveling with Xena. She glanced over at a lake that was a ways away from the two children. Yes, she defiantly remembers this place. Then she peered over at a raven haired woman perched on the rock where she and the warrior princess have sat before. The woman was watching the boys intently. Her lay on her cheeks lazily as she leaned forward. Gabrielle moved closer to get a better look at the woman. As she took steps toward her the bard nearly let out a gasp. It was her... With her dark brown leathers and her sword on her back. The blonde Whispered, "Xena?"

Gabrielle couldn't believe it. At first she had no idea how she came to be at this place and now seeing Xena sitting on the very same rock as before was just unreal. The bard made her way to the warrior. She could feel the heat buildup in her chest; hear her heart pound in her ears as she got closer to her raven haired friend. Gabrielle stopped a few feet away from the perched warrior. She wanted to say something, anything for her friend to notice her but the warrior spoke first.

"You know that's all I wanted for him," Xena said motioning her head at the now tuckered out children. Gabrielle followed the Warrior's gaze. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she finally recognized the boy with the dirty blonde hair. It was Solan. "I wanted him to live happily away from the war, the violence that comes when being with me. I was foolish to think he was better off not knowing about me. He died never knowing I am his mother and that I did what I thought was best for him." Xena continued as tears began to form in her sapphire orbs yet she refused to let them fall. The warrior scooted over from the center of the rock making room for the bard.

Tears trickled down Gabrielle's cheeks. She heard the pain in her friend's voice and it was killing her that she was the reason Solan had died in the first place. She moved to sit next to the warrior and watched as the children got up from the grass and made their way into the forest around them. It was strange that the other boy looked a lot like the Xena herself.

The bard placed her hand to her face, trying to push back the free falling tears. She opened her mouth to say something but was unable to. A silent sob was caught in her throat. She tried one more time with more success. "Xena, I'm-"

"Gabrielle don't," the warrior interrupted. She placed a surprisingly gentle hand on the blonde's thigh turning to finally face the bard. "Don't apologize to me. I have forgiven you a long time ago. I was wrong to even think it was your fault." the warrior tried to hide the pain in her voice as she spoke her next words, "I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I don't deserve or want it but I you need to know I regret that day more than anything else in my life."

Gabrielle lowered her hand and placed it on Xena's. She turned to meet the other woman's eyes and nearly lost what little composure she had left at the sight of a long curved scar to the left of Xena's eye leading downward to her mouth. Fresh years form in the bard's emerald eyes and the slowly began to fall. That scar was too her fault. She squeezed the warrior's hand and whispered, "Xena I forgive you but I-"

The rave haired woman removed her hand from Gabrielle's grip and shook her head to face the lake. She doesn't want to hear the bard forgive her. Nothing about what she did to her was right and it all ended with Gabrielle's life. The warrior let out a cold snort, "do you remember the last time we were here?" she said ignoring the gaze from the blonde.

* * *

"See how calm the surface of the water is?" Xena asked motioning with her head at the lake to their left. Gabrielle turned to the smooth and almost motionless water. "That was me once. And then..." the warrior leaned over picking up a rock throwing it into to lake. "The water ripples and churns. That's what I became."

Gabrielle watched as mini waves made their way towards the shore, "But if we sit here long enough it will go back to being still again." She turned to face her newly found friend, "You'll go back to being calm."

"But the stone is still under there. It's now part of the lake. It might look as it did before but it's forever changed."

* * *

Gabrielle let a sad smile form on her lips. The fond memory filled her mind and brought little happiness to these dark times. "Yes I remember," she replied to the Warrior princess.

Xena shifted slightly on the rock as the memory also filled her dark thoughts. " what if the lake was now the Great sea to the south and instead of the rock it's the ever changing moon that makes the ripples to waves crashing endlessly on the shore?" the raven woman asked not really expecting a reply, mostly to point out how her darkness has evolved to something much more. The scary part of it all she relished it.

Gabrielle lets Xena's words sink in. She knew what the princess was referring to how her dark side had finally taken its hold on her. Strangely the bard doesn't see it. The Xena before her was the Xena she had become too love with all her being. "Xena you need to stop this," the bard grabbed the Warrior's shoulder forcing her to meet her gaze. There was something in her eyes that frightened the bard. Something she had only seen a few times since knowing this woman. A burning hatred that rots her very soul. "You have overcome your dark side before Xena. You can do it again. I can help you find your way again." the bard pleaded.

Xena let out a cold laugh shaking her head, "that is so hard to do now Gabrielle. You talk about me finding my way when you 'were' my way. Everything has changed the moment I 'killed you and when those gods be damned Amazons did this to me!" she motioned with her left hand at the long scar on her face. "No you see Gabrielle Ares was right no good deed goes unpunished. This is what I get for trying to fool myself in thinking I could ever change!" Xena spat rising up from the rock and turned her back to the bard.

Gabrielle finally let out a gasp seeing many more scars that litter around the outside of Xena's leather battle dress. She could only imagine what it looked like underneath her clothing. The blonde stood up sharply. She spoke in a slightly angry tone, secretly hoping that it would make the Warrior Princess see reason. "I sound like you are giving up Xena! And since when do you listen to Ares? Can't you tell he is using you like he always wanted." she paused letting her voice become softer but hard at the same time. "And Xena you didn't kill me. I am very much alive or else I wouldn't be here right now with you."

Xena laughed coldly and turned to face the blonde. A sad smile forms on her lips as she watched the world around her slowly turn darker as it began to fade away. "That is where you are wrong 'little' Bard I am finally embracing what I am... A warrior meant to rule the known world by force. All will fear the day when the 'destroyer of nations' conquers all. And I will conquer all Gabrielle." she moved forward placing a gentle hand on the other woman's face, stroking a tear off her cheek. The raven haired warrior than whispered as the world around finally went black. "I wish what you say is true, see the thing is this is only a dream."

Gabrielle watched in horror as Xena disappeared from view. But not be for the warrior laid a soft kiss on the bard's forehead.

***** let me know how you like.*****


	24. Love and War

Gabrielle awoke breathless from atop of her bed roll. That dream felt so real. She doesn't even remember falling asleep or how she ended up back at the same campsite as the day before. Judging by the dark sky it must be well in the night, hours before dawn. How long have I been out she wondered.

The bard lifted herself up from where she lay to a sitting position. Glancing around at the site she notices Iolaus and Hercules sleeping peacefully from across the dwindling fire.

"Have a nice dream?" came a high playful voice to the bard's right. Gabrielle whipped her head and saw the love Goddess sprawled out on a pink sofa with ruffles and feathers littered up and down the sides. "What am I saying, of course you did?" Aphrodite smiled to herself; her plan was a stroke of complete genius.

Gabrielle shook her head in confusion. "What... How... Tha-"

The Goddess held up her hand stopping the blonde mid word, "no need to thank me, little one. It was the least I could do. A little Morpheus induced sleep and 'Pow' warrior babe was there with you."

"yes but-" Gabrielle tried but was cut off a second time.

"So how was it? Was sparks flying? Did you two-"

This time it was the bard's turn to stop the love Goddess. "Aphrodite," she spoke in a loud tone. Which she immediately regretted, turning her head to the two sleeping men, who were now stirring with life.

"What's with the tude? Wasn't your warrior babe there?" Aphrodite said with a subtle hint of edge in her voice.

Gabrielle pushed herself up off her bed roll and made her way to the beautiful love Goddess. She stood in front of her gazing the blonde bombshell in the eyes. She spoke in a low broken tone; "Xena was there but not my Xena." sad tears began to form in her emerald eyes.

Aphrodite immortal heart broke at the obvious pain in those breath taking orbs. She moved over and patted a pick cushion for the blonde to sit on. When the bard does she ponders what went wrong. Her plan was just perfect. Have Xena see Gabrielle then the war is over. Everything is back to normal. "What happened?" the Goddess questions.

The bard lowered her head and placed it on Aphrodite's shoulder. "Everything felt like it did before, we were talking and it was like nothing had even happened over the past years. Then I forgave her for what she did to me, which is when she changed. I don't know what exactly happened but she went from the Xena I love to something else entirely. And that frightened me." Gabrielle paused to regain her now shaky breath, "Xena thinks she killed me... she has given up all the past good she has done. I fear she will kill the Amazons and anyone who gets in her way."

The love Goddess wrapped her arm around the bard's waist. "Oh sweet pea, don't you see all the warrior babe needs is you." Aphrodite placed loves kiss on Gabrielle's head. " If she just sees you then it's over, you will have the old Xena back with all her tude and everything."

"How do you bring someone back from that?" Gabrielle asked, removing her head from the Goddess' shoulder.

Aphrodite smiled to herself, "you don't know how strong the power of love is little one." with that she disappeared in gold sparkles. Her voice came from all around the bard, "you have done it before. Don't fear you 'will' do it again."

* * *

Ares held the warrior princess till she fell asleep in his strong embrace. He moved her to the bed roll in the back corner of the tent opposite of a table and now broken chair. He laid with Xena for several candle marks, just watching her sleep; her head used his arm as a pillow. He secretly hoped the woman would switch positions and wrap her own arm around his stomach, but that was too much to hope for. She just lay there motionless; the God would have been worried that she might be dead if it wasn't the slow but steady rise and fall of her chest.

The Warrior Princess appeared so peaceful while she slumbered. No hint of the stress of the 'world' on her features. Ares smiled to himself, he never seen this woman so serene, not even once in the years he had known her. He almost liked this side of her more than the blood lust and conqueror side. Almost...

The god lifted his free hand to remove a stray strand of raven hair from her once perfect face. His eyes wandered to the rough mark on the side of her face. He sighed quietly, if only she would have allowed him to remove that awful scar. He traced his fingers over the healed skin. Slowly running then from the corner of her eye to the side of her lips. The War God felt a pang in his heart; he just stood there and let that happen to his Warrior Princess. Then again he wouldn't have her back if it wasn't for those damn Amazons. He doesn't know if he should thank them or obliterate them all. The second choice seemed the best.

Ares let his eyes move to Xena's covered up chest. The God's head was swimming with the one fond memory of the Warrior Princess finally giving into him. When their bodies collided in passion, love, and lust. If there was a moment where he truly felt happy it was when he was inside of her.

He let his hand travel to the robe covering her breasts. He wrapped his fingers around the silk fabric and slowly began to reveal some of the hidden skin. Suddenly a hand grips his. "I will cut off your fingers Ares," came a serious but almost musical tone from the Warrior princess.

Xena opened her sapphire eyes taking in all of her surroundings before forcing herself up off the bed roll.

"Glad to see you feeling better," the God spoke with amusement in his deep voice.

The raven haired warrior peered over her right shoulder at Ares. He now was supporting weight on his elbows watching her with playful and lustful eyes. Sported a wide smile on his nicely chiseled face. "I was a moment of weakness and it 'won't' happen again," Xena uttered as she faced away from the god searching for her leathers.

"Oh glad to hear, now for our little Gods knowing you are alive problem."

"No Ares I believe that's your problem not mine. I don't care if your 'family' knows I'm alive. Actually," the woman began as she placed her leathers on the table across from the god. "I love the challenge they might bring. Who knows maybe when I'm done with the Amazons I'll go after Olympus."

Ares lifted himself up off his elbows to a sitting position. "You are joking right? Xena you can't go after the gods. You are a mortal and we... Well we are gods."

"There are ways to kill a god Ares, don't worry you will be safe. As much as I hate to admit this but I will need you when that day comes. Nothing is more powerful than me and my war. And My war does not end with the death of the Amazons, no it will end with the death of the Olympian gods." she looked over her shoulder once more to see the shock spread across the War Gods face. Xena smiled a wicked evil smile, "and you will help me bring forth the twilight."


	25. In my Tribe

**Sorry for the short chapters. **

Gabrielle and the two other men left a day ago and the small Amazon tribe had been preparing for the yearly memorial fire for the great Warrior Princess. Women of all ages in the tribe all pitched in, helping with a large pyre, the decoration around the village.

This day was not only to honor Xena but to reflect one of the darkest times to ever fallen on the Amazon nation. They lost their way during that event but were lucky to have their fellow sister, their Queen show them the light and set them down the right path.

Eponin stood in the center of the village to oversee the set up for the celebration. The woman had no interest in this new position that was bestowed on her. She was used to being the weapons master, she enjoyed it. Teaching the younger Amazons with their first weapon made her feel like she was helping to build a stronger tribe. But since the incident Ephiny was stripped of the title of Regent and now it was put on her to handle all the boringness of meetings and helping the Queen negotiate with raiders and warlords to prevent a war. Don't get Eponin wrong, she loved the honor of being Gabrielle's second basically but she missed her passion of handling different types of weapons.

Eponin was pulled from her thoughts by another approaching sister, Tia. This woman had grown so much over the past two summers. She started out as a quiet and socially awkward young Amazon. She was one that would stay under the radar when anything would happen to the nation. That all changed when Queen Gabrielle came. This young woman idolized the blonde, with all her ideas of peace for the nation, and trying to combine all the tribes to one massive state. Tia loved the idea of all Amazon coming together as one. Yet the Queens of the other tribes would shoot Gabrielle's proposal down each time. That didn't bring their hopes down though. One way or another the scattered tribes will come together and form one large Amazon Nation.

Tia walked up to the new Regent. Her very short dark brown hair lay unkempt on her head. She smiled at the older Amazon before speaking, "hey Ep. Whatcha doing?"

Eponin stood there with her arms across her chest. Her once serious face becomes soft, "you know just standing here enjoying the scenery." she jested before clasping arms with the younger Amazon. "What have you been up to today? I hope you stayed out of the Queen's hut. You know that is a capital offense."

Tia tried to hide the blush on her cheeks before removing her arm from the Regent. "Actually, for your information I went out hunting today with Solari, so there." she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Eponin stepped closer to the young woman, "watch it now I just might have to cut that out."

Tia placed her tongue back in her mouth and took a step back. Throwing her hands up in defense, "I was only kidding Ep."

The older Amazon smiled and winked at her sister, "so was I." they then shared a good laugh together. Eponin had to admit she grew very close to Tia. After all the times she stopper her from going into the Queen's chambers she really got to know this woman well. She would almost say Tia was her best friend but that title belonged to another.

After a few moments the laughter quieted. Eponin's face became very serious, "have you seen Ephiny today?"

This day was hard on all the Amazons but especially hard on Ephiny. She believed if it wasn't for her anger than Xena would still be alive and everything would go back the way they were. She would still be the Regent Queen and would still have a close friendship with Gabrielle. Yet what hurt the most was she didn't just kill some person who was trying to kill the Queen, but a beloved friend who helped deliver her son.

The other Amazon shook her head sadly, "no I haven't. Solari told me that she left early to go patrol the northern boarders."

"Alone?"

"I believe so," Tia answered with a low voice.

Eponin shook her head in disappointment, Ephiny knew better than to go out on patrols alone. "I need you to grab Solari and someone else, I don't care who and go find her," she ordered with much authority in her voice.

The other amazon nodded in understanding to the command. As she was about to turn a voice came from her right. "Looking for me."

The two Amazons turn to face their blonde sister. Ephiny stood a short distance away from them sporting an amused look on her face. Eponin let out a sigh and shook her head slightly before she reached out to clasp her sister's arm. "You had me worried there for a second Ephiny."

"I needed to get some air my friend," the blonde Amazon responded with a sad smile.

"That's not the only thing you got," Tia chimed in motioning to a red headed woman who stood behind Ephiny.

Eponin peered over her sister's shoulder also noticing the woman Tia was talking about. "Yes, who is your friend?" she asked suspicious over this unknown person, who was brought to their tribe.

"Oh, Eponin let me introduce you to-" the blonde was cut short.

Tia playfully pushed pasted Ephiny, she was eager to meet this unknown woman. She had never seen a stranger before in the village. The Amazon was out on a patrol when Hercules and Iolaus had come and only found out when they were already gone.

The Amazon stretched her arm out to clasp the red headed woman. "Hello I'm Tia," she spoke with a high pitch voice, unable to contain her excitement. "Are you an Amazon from one of our sister tribes? You look like won. Why are you here? Can you stay?" Tia asked, not giving the strange woman anytime to respond.

The red head just smiled and returned the young Amazon greeting. Her light brown eyes wander around the village. It was very open; she half expected it to be fortified. All the Amazons around her were not practicing with weapons or even sparing, no they were setting up decoration and preparing a fire pyre. The woman glanced at Eponin for a moment before speaking, "you know, in my tribe we would at least have a perimeter set up around the village."

The older Amazon eyes grew a little bit wider, not hiding the shock that clearly came over her features. "Oh and what tribe is that?"

The woman smiled, she stood taller and held her head up high. "I am Amarice." she thought hard on where she should say which tribe she was from. Then it came to her, "from the Mesopotamia tribe."

Eponin eyed this Amarice for a moment. She wasn't full convinced of this outsider. Something about her felt off. "Well sister what brings you to Queen Gabrielle's tribe?"

The woman smiled inwardly, she had finally been a part of something, Amazons no less. "I came to be a part of your tribe. I heard the stories of Gabrielle and the influence Xena, Warrior Princess."

"Queen Gabrielle," the old weapons master corrected.

"Yes 'Queen' Gabrielle," the woman emphasized.

Ephiny fidgeted a little at the mention of the Warrior Princess' name. This went unnoticed to all but one. Eponin saw the uneasiness of her friend. She peered back at the newly found Amazon and put a fake smile on her face. She would have to deal with this woman another time. "Amarice it is always an honor to welcome a fellow sister to our tribe. I'm sure Tia," she glanced at the younger head strong Amazon. "Would love to show you around our village and explain what is happening today."

Tia nodded in understanding, "shall we?" she motioned for Amarice to follow.

Eponin watched for a few moments as the two got out of reach for hearing. She turned back to her old friend and smiled, "Always finding strays aren't you."

Ephiny returned a genuine smile. "Yes, well they always seem to fall into my lap."

They shared a much needed laugh for a moment, before Eponin went it. "Where did you find this one Eph? She seems to be quite head strong and not afraid to speak her mind."

"Yeah doesn't that remind us of someone we know?" The blonde smiled to herself before continuing. "I found her out by the northern border this morning. She knew the sign of peace so I figured you might like to meet her."

_Odd_, the dark haired Amazon thought, she could have sworn something was off with this unknown woman. That she was not even an Amazon but she guessed it might have been the stress of this day that has her cautious.

With that thought there was something she needed to ask her sister. "Will you be at the celebration tonight Ephiny?" she watched as her brown eyes met sad ones.

Ephiny turned her back on her sister, unable to keep the pain off her face. "I don't think so Ep. It won't feel right."

Eponin walked up to her sister and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "You can't keep beating yourself up over Xena, Ephiny. All you can do is learn from it. I'm sure where ever she is right now she has forgiven you, just like our Queen."

The blonde turned to meet the other woman's worried gaze. Her words had been true, she should move on and forgive herself but there was something still bothering her. Even in death the Warrior Princess would never forgive someone who had wronged her to the point that it cost her, her life. The Amazon spoke in a broken tone, "I wouldn't be so sure Ep."

* * *

***** It always bugged me that the never told us 'how' Amarice came to be apart of Ephiny's tribe. so here you all go. :) reviews are welcome.*** **


	26. Party

It was well past sunset when the celebration began. With the deep rhythms of the drums women of the tribe moved in traditional Amazon dance of honoring a fallen sister. This lasted two candle marks before they began a feast with the deer that Tia and Solari caught earlier that day.

Amarice sat with her new found friend, Tia. This amazon was a little younger than herself and she talked nonstop, but the dark red head didn't mind. She really liked this girl; maybe this plan to become an Amazon was going to work after all. They were all nice to her and very welcoming.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Tia asked with a mouthful of deer meat.

Amarice smiled while she played with her own food. She wasn't that hungry, all she wanted to do was learn more about these women. "Yes very much," came an honest answer. "I must say though, your tribe is very different from mine."

Tia peered at this woman and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah how so?"

"in my tribe, we don't waste time with parties. We just fight."

The short haired Amazon chuckled and almost chocked on the food in her mouth. After a few moments of trying to regain her breath she responded. "Our tribe used to be like that. We would fight with the Centaurs over our land."

Amarice eyes widened, not in shock but in excitement. She had never seen a Centaur; it would be amazing to see one up close and personal in a battle.

"That was until Queen Gabrielle came," Tia continued. "She and Xena helped end our fighting and we formed an alliance with them. Actually," the Amazon leaned over to whisper the red head's ear. "Ephiny married one and had a Centaur child."

Amarice turned to face her friend, "really?"

"Oh yes," Tia smiled before returning to her food. "He is quite a cutie too."

'interesting', the fake Amazon thought. These women were strange, yet she couldn't help but feel like she belonged here. She glanced around noticed all the Amazons were dressed up, even Tia wore something different. Instead of wearing the normal leather outfits she saw them wearing earlier, the all had a form of dear hide covering their modesty like a loincloth. They also only had thin straps of leather covering their breasts. To top it all off they had masks over their head with a face of a bird and multicolored feathers that flowed down each Amazon's back.

Amarice turned her attention back to her friend. "So what is the party for? I know you all are happy I am here but no need to throw me a party."

Tia spat her food out of her mouth and laughed loudly. The other amazons around them glanced at them and shook their heads before returning to their meal. Amarice smiled slightly. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. She waited for her friend to calm done before asking, "So what's the deal?"

Tia peered at the red head with a huge grin on her face. "I'm sorry," she began desperately trying to hold back another outburst. "This 'party' is not for you. And it's not a party; it's more of a remembrance of one of our fallen and of the darkest time in our history as a tribe."

Amarice snorted, "Well in my tribe we don't waste our time remembering our fallen sisters. We avenge them."

Tia found her hands very interesting at that moment. She wasn't proud of what happened two summers ago, none of the Amazons here were. This time was always a sad reminder of how far the nation has fallen. She took in a sad breath, "we can't do that, when it was us who killed her."

Amarice peered at her friend in shock. They killed one of their own; these amazons were very strange indeed. She heard stories that these women bonded like sisters do, and to hear that they killed a sister was kind of upsetting to her. Even though she hadn't met this person she felt bad for them. "Who did you kill?"

Tia looked away from her hands to face her friend. Her eyes were threatening to release tears that were formed but she pushed them back with the best of her ability. "We killed-"

She was cut off the stage starting of the drums as Eponin made her way into the center of the gathered amazons. She was covered in mud and held a bucket in her hands full of water.

Amarice's eyes went wide on how ridiculous this woman looked. Mud covered her whole body. It was almost hard to tell is she even had clothing on. On closer inspection the red head could tell she wore the same thing as everyone else, except no mask on her matted dark brown head hair. "What I'm god's name is she doing?" the woman commented.

Tia nudged her in the arm, "just watch."

Eponin held up her empty hand above her head to silence the drums. When it was all quiet she kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of dirt, throwing it on her body. "The earth represents the blood of the fallen on our hands," she began. She turned in circles to address the nation as a whole. "The water," the amazon stated as she lifted the bucket above her head. "Represents our savior, our Queen. As we attempt to wash away the blood on our forever stained hands." Eponin then tilted the bucket having the liquid wash all over her, removing various chunks of the wet earth off her body. She shivered slightly from the cool water. "The chill will forever remind us of our deed. It may leave us but it will forever return to keep the memory fresh and alive."

Amarice leaned over to Tia. "I don't get it."

The woman shook her head slightly. "Just wait." Tia lifted herself up from her perch and made her way to the Regent. She reached out her hand offering the leader a cloth to wipe herself off.

Eponin gladly took the offer and nodded at Tia in appreciation. The young Amazon turned on her heel back to her seat. Eponin tool the cloth and wiped off the mixture of dirt water off her face. When she was satisfied the most of it was gone she continued, "We all know why we are gathered here, on this very night, under Artemis' moon." she paused not everyone knew what happened that night. Not now that this new 'Amazon' came to their tribe. "Two Summers ago we fell as a tribe and as a nation to hatred and vengeance. We as a tribe took out our fury on a friend to our land and a friend to our Queen."

Amarice turned to Tia once more, "what does she mean?"

"Shhh just listen sister," the girl replied.

Continuing Eponin sighed, "We will always remember our mistakes, our anger, for we destroyed ourselves that fateful night. We will always remember our Queen who brought us out of the darkness and showed us the light." the amazon threw her hand in the air letting her voice rise in the effect. "We will always remember the friend to the Amazons, the woman who brought peace to our land. We will remember the Warrior princess as she was a hero to our nation, a true Amazon at heart. We will always remember Xena!" with that the village erupted in shouts oh honor to the fallen warrior.

Eponin smiled to herself, she knew that this acted weighed heavily on everyone's hearts. They can't change the past, only learn and grow from it. She shouted to join her fellow sisters. Then as if a gods themselves were present a loud crack of thunder sounded over the screams, and a loud shriek came from around the Amazon, "that is enough!" the voice said in a very serious tone.

The amazons looked around to see where the voice came from yet found nothing. Then in a silver flash a red haired woman appeared. She wore a gold breast plate and battle dress. She had a long dark brown long bow slinger around her shoulder.

The Amazons all gasp in surprise. It was her, their patent god, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and moon. All but one fell before the Goddess, paying their respects. Eponin stood next to Artemis, her mouth gaped. She wasn't sure how to respond, the Amazon has never seen a Greek god before, she heard stories from Gabrielle on how they interfered with Xena and her life often, yet she never believed them. The gods never show themselves.

The Goddess glanced around and smiled at the scene before her. She loved these mortals with all her immortal heart. Her eyes caught the Regent's; Eponin stared into the goddess' eyes. Finally forcing herself to the ground in respect. Artemis placed her hand on top of the Amazon's matted hair, "raise Eponin." she commanded in a soft voice.

The dark haired amazon did as she was told and rose to her feet. Her heart fluttered rapidly, she was nervous and excited at the same time.

The Goddess turned her attention to the rest of the tribe, addressing them as a whole. "I will not have my Amazons honoring that murderous woman." not a single one lifted their heads to meet her watchful gaze. "Xena is not a friend to this nation. She never was and she never will be."

"forgive me Artemis but she helped us make peace with the Centaurs." Eponin choked out.

"Are you questioning me Regent?"

The Amazon lowered her gaze and shook her head. "Of course not moon Goddess... I just don't see how she was our enemy."

"she 'is' your enemy," the Goddess corrected. "That bitch is alive and well."

The amazons let out a very audible gasp. How is it possible that the warrior princess is alive? They all saw the body before Gabrielle took it.

"How?" let out barely loud enough for the others to hear.

Artemis turned her gaze to the regent, "Ares fooled all of you." she wouldn't admit that he also fooled her and the other gods as well. The Goddess glanced back at the other amazons, "I will not sit back and watch you all be destroyed."

"Destroyed, what do you mean," Tia asked and quickly threw her hands over her mouth.

Artemis peered at the young amazon and the other who kneeled next to her. Her brow frowned at the red headed woman, she was not an Amazon and she knew it. Amarice shifted under the Goddess' gaze. She knew and it frightened her. Artemis returned to Tia, "Young one, as we speak there is an army surrounding our land, threatening to take all that I hold dear." she paused taking a breath to emphasize her next words, "It is led by Xena."

* * *

***** hope you all liked. thank you for sticking with me through this story. i promise things will start heating up.*****


	27. Unwelcome Cross Roads

Apollo's sun beamed through the leaves of the large ash and oak trees of the Amazon forest, illuminating the earth below with a light green mixed with dark shades of the same color. The three companions woke up just before sun rise and were making good time to get back to Gabrielle's tribe and prepare them for an all-out war between a very out of sorts Warrior Princess and the Amazon nation.

The bard didn't get any rest after she awoke last night. She was feared going back to the realm of Morpheus but she wouldn't admit it to herself. Xena kind of frightened her, she saw her old friend and at the same time she didn't. Xena was like a shade of her former self. Aphrodite had told the young Queen that all she had to do was make her presence known to the Warrior, yet Gabrielle felt in her heart that, that would not be enough. She had to make her friend see the light or else all will be lost.

The bard was pulled from her thoughts by her short blonde friend. Iolaus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he walked beside the bard. He could see there was a lot on her mind and he only wished there was something he could do to help this beautiful young woman.

Iolaus smiled genuinely, "I know the past few days have been hard emotionally but believe me when I tell you we will get Xena back and all will be as it was."

Gabrielle sighed, she knew all Iolaus was trying to do was help comfort her. That was a nice thought that he would attempt to make her feel better. The bard shook her head sadly having her short blonde hair sway slightly, "I just don't see it happening that way Iolaus. From the stories I have heard from you and Hercules and from what Xena had told me, this goes far beyond anything she has ever done in her past." Gabrielle took a deep breath, trying to push back unwelcome tears that began to form in her forest green eyes. She shed enough tears already now was not the Time to be weak. She must start acting like the Queen she was. "What if I can't bring her back? What then?"

Iolaus squeezed the bard's shoulder softly, he could hear the pain in her voice and it broke his heart that this young woman was in so much pain. He spoke in a calmly, "we will cross that road if we come to it. Just don't give up hope Gabrielle. If you do then Xena is already lost to us."

Gabrielle stopped in her tracks and spun around in a swift motion to face the short blonde man, forcing his hand fall from her shoulder almost violently. She tried to push down the anger that began to boil within her. "When road comes, what will we do huh, Kill her? I am sorry Iolaus but I cannot kill Xena again. I won't be able to take it."

"Gabrielle-" the man began only to be cut off.

Hercules chimed in from behind Iolaus. He had been relatively silent the trip back but now he felt like he needed to enter this unfortunate conversation. "I'll do it," the demigod uttered barely over a whisper. His face was emotionless, one that the bard had seen many times before. "I'll be the one to end all this if it comes to it."

Iolaus turned on his heel to face his longtime friend. He could also see the mask that the demigod wore but his eyes betrayed him. They were filled with great pain. "Hercules-" Iolaus began.

The taller man held up his hand to stop his friend, "no, I am the only one who can do it. I will not have any more women and children die by... By Xena's command. So if it comes to her and them. I will stop her and put an end to this madness."

The shorter man shook his head sadly as Gabrielle turn to continue on to her tribe. She pulled on Argo's rein to move the mare forward. Taking that as the end of the conversation Hercules walked past his friend and walked beside the bard. Iolaus turned on his heel and watched as they continued onward. What a mess, he thought. It would seem the two people who he cared about gave up on the person they cared about. He shook his head sadly as he followed shortly after them.

They traveled in silence for a while before something started to truly bug the blonde man. He peered up at the trees above. He glanced around not seeing what he was looking for; Iolaus lowered his gaze to the bard who was leading the horse at a rather steady pace. "Strange," the man uttered.

Continuing on the journey the Demigod turned his head to face the blonde man, "what's strange?"

"Well we have been in Amazon Territory for over half a candle mark now and I have not seen an Amazon this whole time."

"Maybe they are not here," Hercules responded.

Gabrielle felt a slight smile form on her lips, "no they are here." She moved her gaze upward to see Solari above her. The other two men followed her gaze to see only the tops of the trees. The two men faced each other, after a moment Iolaus shrugged his shoulders. He didn't see anything but if Gabrielle says they are there then they must be.

* * *

"You are insane you know that," the God of War blurted out as Xena pushed her way through the door entering her tent. She had left to get some new second, so that gave the God some time to ponder on what she last said. Taking on his family is a Suicide mission. He won't lie to himself though; the thought of him and Xena ruling Mount Olympus was tempting. Xena Goddess of war and Ares God of war, ruling the known world, Yes very temping indeed.

Xena snickered as she moved pasted the god. "That depends on who you talk to," the warrior responded as she made her way to the table in the back corner of her tent. She leaned down and picked up a bag placing it on the table. Then she pulled out a map of the Amazon territory. The woman than threw the bag on the floor where it came from and laid the map on the table. She leaned forward placing both hands on both sides of the parchment, examining it closely. Xena wanted to plan the best possible way to get the Amazon's attention.

It's true they might already know the warrior was coming but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't to be dismissed as another lowly warlord. She was Xena, Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations, and these dishonorable women will feel the pain that she was in yet she would never admit it. There was some part of her that just wanted to give in and leave these women alone but that was only a small part of her. She mostly hated them and they will pay for their crimes. Xena felt a Menacing smile form on her lips. "Nowhere to hide," she spoke more to herself than to anyone else.

Ares watched as the raven haired women peered at the map before her. He ran his large hand threw his long curly dark hair, in frustration. Why did he have to be in love with this crazy woman? "Xena listen. We need to talk about this." The god spoke in a forceful tone.

Xena turned to face the god of war, not leaving the position she was in. Her icy blue eyes burned into his dark brown eyes. "What's there to talk about, I go in there kill the Amazon and its over. It is as simple as that."

Ares took a step closer to his chosen. Anger slowly began to build up in his chest. "You know what I'm talking about. "

"Oh the twilight of the Gods." Xena pushed herself off the table at faced the god fully. "We will cross that road when it comes."

He took another step closer balling his hands to fists. "No we will talk about this now." The god raised his voice slightly, trying so hard to keep his temper in check.

Xena raised an eyebrow at him. She knew he was getting upset and it was entertaining to see how far she could push him. She had no real intentions on taking in the Gods yet the option was still there. "As you can see here 'Ares'," she emphasized his name, motioning to the table behind her. "I am a little busy at the moment. So we can talk about this later." The warrior turned her back on the god.

That was it, Ares stormed over to the woman. His anger had finally got the best of him as he grabbed her by the arms, spinning her around so she could face him once more. His grip on the warrior was tight and she glanced down at his hands that were holding her arms and smiled, looking back up at the god. "Xena! You will listen to me now!" He spoke in a commanding voice letting his rage be heard. "These are not like the simple Amazons you plan to wipe out. These are the Gods of Olympus! We will talk about this now!"

Xena eyed the door behind the god as her new second came through it. Alexander froze at the sight in front of him. He grabbed the sword on his hip pulling it out of the scabbard and pointed it at the man who was holding his commander. He had no idea who this man was and frankly he didn't care. No one puts their hands on his leader without her say so and from the position they were in she didn't say so.

Xena smiled ignoring the shock on her second's face, "Ah Alexander so nice of you to join us." She looked up at Ares which only made her grin grow larger. With one swift motion she freed her arms from his grasp. She patted the god's chest playfully, " 'now' I think it's best you go up there," Xena pointed upwards indicating Olympus, "and make sure no one is on to us."

Ares was livid, this just happened. Xena was ignoring everything he had just said and now she was telling him what to do. He had to leave not because she told him to, no but to prevent him from killing this woman. He spoke I'm a harsh tone, "we are not done her Princess."

"You keep telling yourself that dear." The warrior smiled as the vanished with a bright blue flash. She loved getting under his immortal skin. After a moment she peered at her new second in command. It was true he was not the biggest man in her army but there was something about him that told her he was an honorable man. Honor goes far beyond build in her mind.

Xena eyed Alexander for a long moment. His long dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He didn't have any facial hair like most in her army yet it really suited him well. His light green eyes peered at her in shock, and she was lightly amused by his expression. "No need for that anymore." The warrior eyed the sword in his hands that was still pointing in the spot that Ares was once at.

Alexander was in shock. The man was there and now he was gone just like that. Realizing what his commander just said, he peered down at the sword in his hand then back up to the warrior woman. "Apologies..." The man trailed off not really knowing what he should call her by. He slid his sword back in its rightful place at his hip.

"Call me Xena. I always hated formalities." She turned from the man and motioned him to follow her to her table in the back. Xena placed her hands once again on the sides of the map leaning forward, eyeing it carefully.

The man followed behind her and noticed the map of the land on the table she was leaning over. Alexander made his way to the other side of the table and peered down at the piece of parchment. He wasn't sure why she had asked for him but there had to be a good reason.

They stood in silence for a moment. Xena was analyzing every aspect of the Terrain, even the parts that were not placed on the map, like the Amazon tribe. She knew where it was located and already placed an X in its location. Alexander shifted uncomfortably, there was something still bothering him. Who was that man with Xena? He had heard stories that she had friends in high places, like Hercules, and the God of war. But he never took much stock in stories. They rarely held any truth in them. He made a quick glance in Xena's direction then back down at the map as she looked up at him. "Say it," she uttered with a raised eyebrow.

"I um..." He fumbled with his words, "I mean who was that man?"

Xena smiled, "oh Ares, just some God of War who thinks he owns me just because I'm his 'chosen'." She spat at the word. True when she became his chosen she was rather fond of the idea of following the God of War. But now it was just plain annoying. He followed her around even after she left his side. Now the god thinks she is his and that really bothered Xena. She was no ones. If she ever was then she would saw she was Gabrielle's, heart and soul.

Xena sighed quietly, what she wouldn't give to have her best friend with her now. Oh how things would be so different than now.

Alexander Eyed her for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a hint pain in her eyes but it was only for a quick instant and now they were back to being emotionless and cold.

"Alright," Xena spoke breaking the silence. "This is what we are going to do."

* * *

***** Thank you for reading.*****


	28. In Search of The Truth

**This short chapter is dedicated to my grandmother who sadly passed away today.**

* * *

Ephiny made her way through the tree tops of her forest, landing gracefully on each thick branch with ease. Sheer will power driving the Amazon forward onto another limb of the same tree. Her thoughts were pledged by the events of last night.

She decided to finally attend the celebration, Ephiny's guilty Conscience weighed heavily on her soul. She knew the warrior princess' death was her fault. Even if the Queen forgave her, she wasn't ready to forgive herself. The events of that fateful day replayed every night in her restless dreams. The Amazon was filled with such rage and a sense of betrayal. As the scenes repeat themselves, Ephiny couldn't believe the person pushing the whip forward with such force on to the Warrior's face was her. She had never felt such rage in her life, not when Terreis was killed, not even when her beloved husband was taken from her. It was like the anger, the hate was there on moment then it completely vanished as quickly as it came. Those memories haunted her to this very day. Yet here she was making her way through the forest in search of the impossible.

She was there when Artemis presented the tribe with the information that Xena yet breathes and had an army marching toward Amazon land. Ephiny shook her head as she leaped to another tree top. Loose twigs and leafs brushed against her reviling skin as she flew through the air, then landing on a sturdy branch.

It's not like Ephiny doesn't believe the Goddess. In truth she was taken aback by the beauty and Elegancy of what her Presence brought. The Amazons have only dreamed of seeing their patron Goddess. Yet there she was standing there in all her glory, warning them of an impending attack from the warrior princess. Ephiny had stood in the shadows not really comprehending what she was hearing.

Xena had died by her hands. She saw the body with all its gruesome details. The matted raven hair, covered with dried blood, which lay unkempt over her pales shoulders of the warrior princess. Lacerations could be seen everywhere on the exposed skin of this body, but the one that stuck out the most in the Amazon's mind was the long opening on the corner of her left eye leading to the ridge of her mouth. The wound was infested with dirt, sweat, and the dried crimson liquid littered inside the split of the flesh. When her gaze lingered on the almost peaceful appearance on Xena's once strong masked face Ephiny couldn't help but wonder if the warrior had finally found the serenity she had always been yearning for.

Yet this was not the way she imagined the Great Warrior Princess to die, by the hands of once trusted friend. Ephiny would do anything to take back those past events. Even give her life if that meant taking the shame she brought to the tribe with her.

That was why she questioned the Moon Goddess. All evidence pointed to Xena death that day. Now the blonde Amazon must see it with her own eyes. To find answers of questions plagued her jumbled mind.

Ephiny froze mid motion to jump when she heard rustling of bushes from below, it came from behind her. The amazon slowly repositioned herself, delicately pushing ill placed branches out of her line of sight, to get a better look down low. She waited patiently for the owner of the disturbance below. After a few moments of nothing happening Ephiny shrugged it off as an animal, Maybe a rabbit or field mouse, just as the Amazon was about to continue her personal mission a figure emerged onto the forest floor below.

* * *

Amarice peered around the empty wooded area with confusion. She could have sworn Ephiny had gone this way when the blonde took to the trees. The red head had been following Ephiny for a candle mark now and still has yet to see her in the trees above. Amarice ran her fingers through her long hair in frustration. Maybe she has lost her and been going the wrong way the whole time. With a crack of a branch she quickly shifted her gaze upward where she heard the wonderful sound. Nope she found Ephiny; almost on queue flew through the thick forest air, landing on gracefully on the ground below.

Amarice rolled her eyes at the blonde who now approached her with a slight hint of annoyance in her eyes. "Show off," she murmured underneath her breath. But inwardly she hope for nothing but to move that that through the trees.

Ephiny made her way to the other amazon's line of sight. She wanted nothing more than to yell at this pesky child! Closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath to settle her fury. She peered back at the red haired woman, "what are you doing here?" Ephiny questioned, unable to keep the edge out of her voice.

Amarice smiled, she could hear the irritation that laced her new sister's voice. Yet that didn't bother her one bit. She had seen fury before and this woman would seem like a piece of pie compared to a whole cake. "I am here to help you take on this enemy."

Ephiny eyed her for a moment, her smile was not forced it had pride written all over it. But pride in what, following her? "What are you talking about?"

"You know, bring the fight to them and stuff. Attack them at their camp. They won't see it coming."

Ephiny turned her back to the other woman, and threw her arms up in the air. "Gods you know nothing," she yelled letting her irritation be heard as she walked away from the other Amazon

Amarice gaze followed Ephiny in confusion. She then hurried beside her sister, trying to keep up with her same stride. "So you are saying you are not here to finish the job?"

"No I am not," answered with sadness in her voice.

"Then why are you here?"

"To find answers."

Amarice eyed the blonde for a moment, she couldn't understand the sadness in this woman's eyes or why it laced her every word. "To what?" She questioned.

Ephiny took in a deep breath, "I don't know," she let out honestly. There were so many that clouded her mind, she had no idea where to begin. There was a long moment of Silence between the two amazons before Ephiny added, "Are you just going to keep on following me?"

A genuine smile came across the red head's face. "You betcha," she answered playfully.

Gods this was when Ephiny wished she still held the title of regent. She really couldn't stop this woman form following her, and to be completely honest with herself she didn't really mind the company right now.

"So are you going to tell me about the Warrior Princess?"

Ephiny rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about this right now, "you are annoying you know that. I can't see how your tribe put up with you for so long."

"Years of practice," Amarice chimed in with a smile


	29. A Troubled Mind of a Broken Soul

Xena watched from her perch by the slab which had the map with the layout of the land around her, as Alexandra made his way out of her tent. They had spent the last two candle marks going over, in full detail on how she wanted her plan to be executed. In truth it was more complex than she initially realized. It had so many unforeseen variables to put into account, Where the Amazons would make their stand, how much oil did her army have for use, even the weather was important for her plan to go off without a hitch.

She didn't spend the last two years of her life building a fierce and formidable army to have her Desires to be shattered by the uncertainty of the whole situation. That was not good enough.

Xena wrapped her fingers around a silver chalice that lay half full with zesty wine that she stole from the king of Corinth's palace a few days ago. The warrior felt her frustration begin to rise. For two long summers she had wanted nothing more than to rid this world of the Amazon. The recruiting, the training, the useless battles to build up her men, all to lead up to the moment to finally fulfill justice in the name of Gabrielle. Now the time has come and all Xena was left with are conflicting thoughts on the days that are surely to come.

She felt tired bored even, for the amount of men and effort the warrior princess had put out for this Gods be damned war, The Amazons were not worth even half of that. Xena knew she could single handedly defeat these women even if they all came at her all at once. But she didn't just want them to be defeated; no she wanted them to suffer like she had those unforgettable years. They were going to be her personal sheep to her slaughter.

Xena took in a much needed deep breath to ease her troubled mind. There was only one thing, one person preventing her to be satisfied with what will be fated to happen in the upcoming days, Gabrielle. The bard's soft and once reassuring voice pledged her mind. She thought it would only be a onetime thing at the gates of Corinth, yet here she was haunted by her best friend's words.

"_No, look, you promise me, if something happens to me, you will not become a monster. There's only one way to end this cycle of hatred, and it's through love and forgiveness."_Gabrielle's voice came creeping back in the tender fabric of what was the warrior princess' mind.

Xena shook her head, "no you were wrong. What they did was not for the greater good. What I plan to do is. Can't you see that?"

"_No. No, you promise me_."

"I did promise you I wouldn't become a monster and I am not one. Not when compared to those Amazons. They will be the victim of their own actions. My promise is kept."

"_You are wrong Xena, hope is the victim here_."

With a swift motion the warrior princess threw her chalice of wine across her quarters. Having the silver object slam into one of the support beams that was helping hold up one section of the tent. The red liquid sprayed in every direction before landing on the ground below.

"Hope is an illusion given to us by the gods who seek to shatter us by it!" Xena did not care how harsh or how loud her voice was. In her heart she believed her words to be true. To hope for anything was foolish and a weak trait. In truth she once believed in hope, but that came to an end the moment Gabrielle's beautiful heart ceased to beat. Hope was truly lost and all that was left was fear and hatred. Xena felt alone trapped in her own pain. Pain that no man, or god will ever see again.

"_You're not alone_"

"I have been alone since the day you left me," Xena uttered with a broken voice. She felt it; she was losing control of her own mind. She let out an almost hysterical laugh.

* * *

Lila came out from the her side compartment of the tent. She was worried when she heard the warrior's raised voice. When she looked up at the princess she was relieved to see that no harm has come to Xena.

The tall woman was standing there staring at the opposite end of the tent. Little beads of sweat ran down the warrior's face. Her eyes or what Lila could see from her side position, Xena eyes appeared to be clouded and empty and that worried her. She had followed Xena for two reasons, find out how her sister died and help the warrior princess in any way possible.

Lila was not the ditz that everyone in Potidaea thought her to be. She could see that Xena and Gabrielle were close. Closer than friends she would guess. Which meant that the warrior's pain was equal to her own if not more? "What's so funny?" Lila asked in a gentle tone.

Xena slowly turned her head to face the young woman. She was surprised that Lila came up on her without her even noticing. 'Then again,' Xena thought. 'I am crazy.'

The taller woman turned fully in the smaller one's direction. "Life is a funny thing," Xena said without emotion.

Lila took a step closer to the crazed looking woman. This side of the warrior princess was scaring her. When she normal saw Xena, she was always so calm and had a level head. But now she appeared to have lost all senses. "Xena are you alright?"

"Fine," the warrior answered nonchalantly.

"No, I can tell when something is bothering you. You know talking about it might help." Lila won't just take a simple lie as the raven haired warrior's answer. Two years was long enough to pick up a few things about Xena, like her one word replies they always meant something more.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned her back to the woman. Lila was stubborn like someone else she knew from her family. "Lila aren't you supposed to be taking care of the child?"

"I just put him to bed, now don't change the subject. Talk to me." Lila took a step closer to her friend. Yes friend was the right word. She truly cared for this woman and could now see why Gabrielle left her family to be with Xena.

The warrior turned back to face the younger woman. In this moment Lila looked just like Gabrielle, pleading her to share her feelings, or lack of. This woman had changed so much since she got her in Potidaea. In truth she was no Gabrielle but she had that same essence about her. Xena will never forget how this woman came into her life and saved her from herself.

* * *

Xena rode hard away from her small band of men. A moon has passed since her whipping by the Amazon and her still fresh wounds could show for it. She could see her destination on the horizon, Potidaea. This was the right thing to do. Gabrielle deserved more but this was the least Xena could do. It won't be easy, Gabrielle's father already hated her and this would make it much worse.

How far was Xena willing to go? The truth was that she killed their daughter, her reason for living. Or the half-truth, that Gabrielle died by the hands of a Psychopath and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She will come up with an answer when the time comes.

Xena kicked her horse harder only to have it keep the same pace. This dark mare was no Argo for sure. What she wouldn't give to have her back.

X

Lila carried a bucket full of water back from the well. Why did she promise Gabrielle that she would help mother with this was beyond her. It was always so heavy and it hurt her arms to carry it. She placed the bucket down on the ground and proceeded to wipe the sweat off her brow.

This god's forsaken heat would be the death of her and she knew it. She brushed off some of the dirt that matted her clothing and peered around. She could see the town still going about its usual business. Merchants selling their wares to the citizens, a puppet show showing the story of Achilles. Lila liked how nothing ever changed in this town. It was perfect everyone knew each other and nothing rarely ever happened here. Well except Draco and his slavers, luckily Xena was here to stop them.

Lila took in a breath and leaned over to pick up the bucket once more. Better hurry or father would grow inpatient. As she was making her bay back to her family's farm house she saw a tall dark cloaked rider halt at her home.

The rider dismounted from their mare and made their way to the down of the farm house. Who was this person, Lila thought. She eyed this person for a long moment. The rider had a cloak on hiding their identity from this woman well. But the way they stood seemed very familiar, tall and proud. Then it all hit her at once like a gust of wind, when the rider removed their hood having long dark raven hair flow over their shoulders. "Xena?" Lila gasped, dropping the water bucket in the ground. Having its liquid contents spill over the soil below. Her heart began to quicken when she realized that Gabrielle was not with the Warrior princess. All at once she broke off to a run when she saw the woman enter her house. Small amounts of fear invaded her every step. "Gods please no."

X

Hecuba answered the loud knocking at her door. 'Who in Tartarus?' She thought to herself. She reached for the handle and pulled the small wooden door open. Slight anger filled her voice as she spoke, "this better be important, you almost broke down my door." All the anger left her when she saw it was the Warrior Princess standing on her porch. "Oh Xena please forgive me I thought you were someone else," she said with an apologetic smile.

Xena didn't reply she just removed her hood and stood there. Hecuba nearly fell back at the sight of the warrior princess. She looked awful and that gash on the left side of her face didn't help much either. It took a moment for the woman to recompose herself. When she did she peered around the warrior princess. "Where's Gabrielle?" Fear could be heard in her small voice.

Xena knew this was going to happen and yet she still wasn't well prepared for it. "May I come in?" She asked in a hushed almost chilling tone.

All Hecuba could do was nod and step aside while the tall raven haired woman entered her house. There was a short moment where neither said a word. None would come to their minds. This only made the elder woman's fear worse.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence her husband came in the small living area. "Hecuba have you seen my hammer?" He paused in his place when he saw why his wife hadn't answered the first time he asked that question. He eyed the warrior princess in disgusted, he won't lie she looked like Tartarus but he knew she deserved nothing less. "What is she doing here?" Herodotus pointed at Xena, while looking at his fearful wife. "Where is Gabrielle? Where is my daughter?" The older man asked more towards Xena then to his wife.

The warrior took in a breath before speaking, "she dead." She knew her words were harsh but they were straight to the point. She didn't want to stay here much longer it just hurt her too much.

"Gods no," Hecuba spoke with broken sobs as she collapsed in her husband's arms.

Herodotus held his crying wife and attempted to calm her sobs down without much luck. Anger began to burn in his very being. "This is your fault if you didn't come along and take her from use then she would still be alive and well with her family."

Xena lowered her head slightly. His word spoke nothing but truth. If she didn't let Gabrielle come along with her than she would still be alive. "You will find no arguments here."

Herodotus set his wife off to the side and walked up in front of the taller warrior woman. With a swift a motion he open handedly struck Xena on the left side of her face. Causing three of her stitchings to come loose. Blood began to flow out of her once healing wound. The strike caused her face to move to the side. Xena showed no emotion, or reaction to the hit. "You murderous whore! You turned my loving daughter into harlet just like yourself!" He yelled in her face, not caring how harsh his words were.

Xena whipped her head around in anger. As fast as the strike had been earlier, she grasped the man's neck in a strong tight grip. Fury burned inside the warrior and what she wouldn't give to rip his throat from his body. "Gabrielle was not a harlet," venom leaked in every word. She watched as Herodotus began to struggle in her iron grip. Xena put more pressure on his neck. He tried desperately for air only to be blocked by the tightening of her grasp. Xena leaned forward so their eyes were mere inches apart. She could see the fear of death in his eyes and she loved it. She spoke so calmly it could chill the bone, "she was light itself and you will do well to not insult her memory again."

With that she threw Herodotus to the floor in front of his wife. He landed with a hard thud on his side. He desperately took air into his lungs fearing he didn't have enough.

Xena turned form the couple making her way to the door. She reached for the handle, before pulling it open she took in a much needed breath. "Gabrielle was loved and will always be." She pulled the door open, "I'm sorry for your loss." With that she left the broken couple crying on the floor of their ran down house.

X

Lila watched from the window of the house. Tears freely ran down her face. Gabrielle, her sister was dead... And her father had said such hurtful things about her. That wasn't like him. But what shocked almost as much as Gabrielle's death was Xena's reaction to the unnecessary hit her father had given the warrior princess. She didn't make a move to defend herself or even react to it at all, Xena just let it happen. It was only when her Lila's father said those things about Gabrielle when Xena lost it.

Lila pushed herself away from the window and made her way to the front of the farm house. That's when she saw Xena mounting her chocolate colored mare. "Xena," the young woman gasped as she ran to the tall warrior.

Xena turned her head to see Lila come running towards her. Even from this distance she could see the tears that ran down the young woman's face and the redness of her green eyes. Xena sighed Lila was a sweet Naïve young woman and she so wished that she wouldn't have to see her this day. Lila came up beside the mare and the warrior. The pain in her eyes was evident. She had heard the conversation inside. Xena let's Lila catch her breath for a moment. Running while crying always made it hard to breathe.

After a while Lila finally regained her breath and composer. "Where are you going?"

"Away," was all Xena wanted to answer the truth was far worse.

Lila looked up pleadingly at the warrior, "let me come with you."

"No."

"Please take me with you. You can't leave me here in Potidaea. I want to go with you." Lila said with more tear running down her face.

Xena heart felt like it was going to explode. Lila almost said the exact same thing her sister had three years ago. How she missed her little bard so much and Lila reminded her of Gabrielle. Yet she could never be Gabrielle no matter how hard she tried. Xena sighed, this was a bad idea, and she reached down for Lila's arm pulling her up on back of the horse. She will regret this and she knew it. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

"Xena are you alright?" Lila asked as she eyed the warrior princess in front of her. She could see tears begin to form in Xena light crystal blue eyes.

Xena was pulled from her past memories. She shook her head as a tear left her eye. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about Gabrielle."

Lila smiled and lifted her hand to the warrior's cheek. Wiping away the lone tear with her thumb, "I miss her too."

* * *

***** Hope in this Chapter is not Referring to Gbarielle's child. it was a perfect line to use for other means.*****


	30. I Will Fight Will You?

When the trio finally made it to the Amazon tribe it was a little past midday, with Apollo's hot sun beaming down from overhead. There was a sense of urgency in the humid summer air, as Gabrielle hurried her already stretched strides to her village. This forced Iolaus and Hercules to rush after the young blonde and her mare.

What greeted them was an utter shock in itself. The once calm and melancholy Amazon village was now full of life. Women of all ages had their own specific task to do it seemed. The young girls, the ones unable to pick up a sword or fight were retrieving water from the nearby river to begin a stock pile of the liquid. The warriors took shifts between building a defensive wall around the village and training with the old weapons master, Eponin.

Gabrielle peered around the tribe; panic began to course through her veins. This gave the blonde woman a cold chill, Had Xena already assaulted her Amazon, Gods she prayed not. That would only make her mission on saving her lost friend that much harder. As she walked past the makeshift wall, the Queen realized the other Amazons would only pay her a quick glance. Something must have happened, she thought to herself as she made her way inside the encampment.

The two men finally caught up with the small blonde and they quickly notice the same changes to the tribe. Their fear was the same as the Queen's. It would appear Xena already made her presence known.

"Do you think she will attack the tribe," Iolaus questioned. He ran up to walk beside his blonde companion. Hercules quickly followed suit, settling his stride next to his childhood friend.

Gabrielle looked around the village for a moment than shook her head slightly. "No Xena won't attack here. It would be too easy for her to get ambushed on all side. Not that that would stop her." The young Amazon paused for a second, "she would want to fight in a place of her choosing, some place giving her the advantage, and here." The bard added, "She is at a disadvantage."

The demigod peered around at the narrow paths and tightly knit yurts. "You are right if Xena's army is as big as we think it is than her numbers wound have to be spread thin to even enter the tribe." Hercules thought back to the Destruction of Corinth, how the massive wall surrounding the city was brought down. Surely Xena would have no problem using her catapults on this poor tribe of warrior women.

As if reading the half god's mind Gabrielle added, "She wouldn't risk using the catapults if there was a risk of hitting herself or her own men."

"So what's the plan?" Iolaus finally making his voice be heard.

"I don't know," the bard answered honestly. How was her small tribe of Amazons going to fend off an army lead by the Warrior Princess and to make matters worse, to have Ares God of War back the army? Gods it was times like these that Gabrielle wished Xena was with her.

* * *

Eponin watch the same routine she had taught the Amazon warriors over and over again. She loved her old position as weapons master but it was times like these she wished her mother had never trained her at all. "Again," the dark haired woman yelled as she watched the warriors start the routine over again.

She was growing inpatient and fast, the Regent had spent the last two candle marks teaching these women new fighting skills with the staff and so far they have only gotten one routine down. If they were going to face an army led by Xena then they would have to be at the top of their game. No mistakes or that could cost someone a life, maybe their own.

Eponin closed her eyes tightly after she saw Tia swing the staff up, hitting herself in the head. The weapons master took in a very deep breath to try to regain her Composure. She opened her brown eyes to once again to see the younger Amazon make the same mistake again. "Alright that's enough!" Eponin yelled unable to keep her anger at bay. "Xena is coming with an army. Not just a few ill trained men like we have faced before. You are the fiercest warriors of all of Greece and this is what you have to show for it. We have only gone over two routines. Gods what is wrong with all of you? You act like you have never fought before. What is the matter with all of you?"

The trainees were silent for a few moments, looking at each other to find out who was going to speak about their own fears. Tia gazed at the regent Queen and shook her head sadly in disappointment at herself. "Eponin how do you expect us to fight Xena and an entire army?" She questioned dropping her sparing staff onto the soft dirt. "We could hardly even take her on by herself let alone with an army. I know that Artemis said we must take up arms but what's the point? We are dead for sure if Xena wants it."

Eponin looked upon the group in surprise. This was why they had no heart in training. They already felt defeated. The tall Amazon opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by a soft but confident voice from behind her.

"The point is that we are Amazons and if we are to overcome this we must rise up and fight for ourselves, our rights." Eponin turned around slowly to see her queen there with Hercules and Iolaus standing on both sides of her. Gabrielle smiled slightly at her friend but it was a sad one even to her own eyes. The blonde peered at the group behind the old weapons master, "if you want to give up now then be my guest, but I will never give in, I will never give up no matter what the cost."

Gabrielle walked past Eponin leaving her two Companions behind. Within a few steps she was standing in front of Tia. The young warrior lowered her head slightly, afraid to even peer into her Queens forest green eyes. Gabrielle leaned down picking up the fallen staff from the ground. She examined it carefully noticing ever notch and feeling for the weight. It was good the Amazon queen wouldn't doubt that. She began to spin the training weapon effortlessly. "Our enemy is tough," Gabrielle continued almost choking on the words. It was hard to think that Xena was the leader of the oncoming threat. It just hurt too much, but she must be strong if not for her Amazon than for Xena herself. "But we are tough as well. We are fighters and we will show that army our strength."

Stopping mid swing Gabrielle caused the staff to embed itself deep in the ground. "I will fight... Will you?" She questioned, eyeing all of her sisters carefully. She could see them nod in agreement. Gabrielle smiled to herself then turned her gaze back to Tia who was still staring at the ground below her feet. The queen leaned forward to whisper in the young woman's ear, "If you need to talk or need extra help come to me alright?"

Tia turned her face Gabrielle who had a very sincere smile on her beautiful face. "Thank you my Queen, I will." The amazon whispered back as she reached out for the staff that was in the ground.

Gabrielle smiled once again but it felt overly forced to her. These were not happy times and she knew she had to keep up this front to keep her sisters Morale high. She turned from the trainees who began to start Eponin's routines again but this time with more will, more fight in them. The weapons master watched in utter shock. One moment these women couldn't even stand a chance against a man but now here they were almost perfectly getting her exercise down pat.

Gabrielle walked up to the older Amazon and lightly patted her on the shoulder. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Of course my Queen," Eponin replied simply as she followed Gabrielle who joined her waiting companions.

Iolaus sported a wide grin pointed at the other blonde's direction, "You really have a way with words. I was tempted to pick up a staff myself."

Hercules made a quick gab into his long time friend's stomach. "Now is not the time for jokes."

"Okay fine, I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"I know you were and thank you for your kind words." Gabrielle gave Iolaus a sad half smile back to the short man. "Alright to business," she turned to Eponin. "What happened here?"

"We got word that an army was on its way to our tribe and was led by." The regent paused for a moment unsure of how to break the news to her friend.

"Xena," Hercules spoke up before the Amazon could regain herself.

Eponin looked wide eyed at the Demi god. "How did you know?"

"We ran into her handy work," Iolaus chimed in which got him a hard look from the bigger man.

Gabrielle shook her head slightly, "he speaks the truth but how is it you know of her army? Has he attacked?" She asked with concern laced in her soft voice. It Xena had hurt any of her amazons, her family she doesn't think she can pull Xena from that far under.

"Artemis told us last night at the Memorial of Xena," Eponin replied.

The gods, Hercules thought. There must be something bigger at work. He knew Ares was involved but Artemis why does she suddenly care? "But why? It's not like her to get directly involved?"

The older amazon shook her head, "I am not sure she said something about the northern Amazon tribe. That Xena did a great evil there some time ago."

This was news to Gabrielle. If Xena did something to another amazon tribe than she would have told her right? She never could really understand why Xena kept saying she was not an amazon. Maybe this was why; she did something terrible in her past.

"That's not all," Eponin continued, "Artemis has gotten the other amazon tribes together and they are coming this way to aid us. They should be her within the moon this moon."

Gabrielle and the others went wide eyed; her tribe was a fairly big tribe but all the other amazons joining together, which was unheard of. "What of Ephiny? Do you think she can warn Tyldus just in case we don't stop Xena? I fear the Centaurs may be next."

Eponin froze; with all the hustle and bustle of getting the tribe prepared she forgot to check up on Ephiny. "You didn't see her when you came into our boarders?"

* * *

***** sorry for the late update. hope this short chapter is alright. review if you'd like... real stuff is about to go down lol ;)*****


	31. Wow That's Big

**Disclaimer: if I owned Xena I would be fired**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Amarice began as she tripped over another stray root almost falling flat on her face. "Gabrielle's daughter Hope, killed Xena's son Solan. The Queen killed her daughter, but Xena still blamed Gabrielle for Solan's death? So Xena tried to kill Gabrielle for it, but failed obviously. You all found them and beat Xena to a bloody pulp and thought you killed her as well but turns out two years later here Xena is with a whole army looking for revenge. Did I get all of it?"

Ephiny sighed and nodded as she pushed on through the forest, "that's pretty much It."

"Well I don't get it. Why didn't you just kill her and be done with it." Amarice began struggling to catch up with the former regent. "See in my tribe if someone tried to kill our Queen, we would kill them on the spot, not drag it out."

Ephiny shook her head sadly, if only she had waited a bit longer than Xena would not be here again with an army looking to destroy what matters most to her, her family. Ephiny push a low hanging branch out of her way, "you do not understand Amarice. It was my fault any of this is happening. I started the whipping. I was the one who was upset beyond belief. I'm the one who failed the Queen." She said sadly with her face to the ground. It was true, if Ephiny waited for Gabrielle then maybe none of this would be happening.

Amarice peered on at her new friend and noticed the slight change in her demeanor. Reaching very slowly she placed a comforting on the blonde Amazon's shoulder. "Xena was your friend wasn't she?" Amarice didn't need a reply to tell that was true. For some reason she felt sorry for Ephiny and they had only met a day ago. There was something about the former Regent Queen that drew her in like a moth to the flame. In all her life Ephiny felt like her first true friend.

Ephiny turned her gaze from the ground to Amarice and smiled sadly. "Yes," her voice cracked ever so slightly. "Xena was my friend and I beat her half to death." Tears began to freely fall from her green eyes. Her heart began to hurt. Xena help save her life and her son's and this is how she repaid the warrior princess. No matter how sorry Ephiny felt nothing would be good enough, nothing could take back the shame she brought upon herself and her tribe.

Amarice, if anything was most shocked with the display of pure emotion from this woman. Slightly panicked she peered around for something, anything for Ephiny to wipe her still coming tears. Finally finding something suitable the red head pulled a leaf off from a nearby tree and offered it to the blonde. She wasn't good at this and she knew it but Amarice felt like she had to provide comfort in any way she could. And this was the best she could come up with.

Ephiny looked down at the extended hand with the greenery in the palm and let out a soft laugh before taking it gratefully. She wiped her face softly with the leaf before peering back up at her friend. "You must me new at this huh?" She said jokingly with a half-smile slightly showing her white teeth.

Amarice rolled her eyes and lightly shoved the Amazon. "Hey I am not good with this crap."

"Evidently," came the one worded response from the former Regent. She felt like a change of subject was needed. Peering around Ephiny noticed a slight impression on the soft earth below. She took a few steps forward and leaned over to get a better look at it. A cracked branch lay in the indented ground. Judging by the size of the print Ephiny would say it was not an animal. Looking up and around she noticed other foot prints dozens of them. Standing back up Ephiny ran her hands through her damp hair. "They are this way." She pointed in the direction the prints were heading.

Amarice peered at the other woman in confusion, "Who went this way?"

"Xena and her men did." Seeing the blank expression on the amazon's face Ephiny sighed, "Look at the tracks they are made by a patrol of men. See how wide and deep the prints are? I would say they were made by the perimeter men." With that the Amazon started in an all-out run, dodging trees here and there following the now easily seen tracks. Ahead she could see a small break in the forest. Easing up on her pace Ephiny lowered herself to a crouch and peered out through the opening.

'She's nuts, crazy,' Amarice thought as she ran passed the large trees struggling to catch up with the other amazon. She had no idea what has got the blonde's panties in a bunch. It was probably the last conversation they had just had. She saw the supposed 'tracks' and they appeared to be no more than their own prints. Amarice shook her head as she continued dodging branches, jumping over root, and barely missing trees. Ephiny was reaching now, hanging on to the last bit of hope she had left and the red head knew it. As she finally caught up with the other woman Amarice froze in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide at the scene through the clearing in the forest. "Wow that's big," she spoke to herself.

They watched as a huge army came into view bearing a gold and black banner. Hundreds, thousands of men could be seen all the way to a hill far back in the distance. The two Amazons just stared blankly at these intruders, they were in too much shock to do anything but stare. After a few minutes of mindless watching Ephiny's head shot into over drive, she peered to the very left of the clearing noticing the fairly large jugs the men were carrying. From this distance she could see that there was a liquid of some kind but she couldn't tell what the contents were. It must be something important because there were at least over three hundred soldiers with those jugs. Pushing that in the back of her head Ephiny turned her gaze to the center of the army. Spotting what she was hoping for she caught sight of a very large very nice appearing tent. "That's it, the command tent," she said with a slight grin across her face. She peered behind her and noticed Amarice just standing behind her with her mouth open wide. As fast as the amazon could manage without bringing to much attention to herself or the other woman she grabbed Amarice by the bottom of her top and pulling her down to the ground.

The amazon landed hard onto the hard dirt, she gritted her teeth as her arm landed on a root. She shot Ephiny a sharp look. "What in the Tarterus was that for!" Amarice yelled without thinking.

Ephiny through her hand over the young woman's mouth, giving her a very hard look that said be quiet you idiot. Carefully she peered over her shoulder making sure that Amarice's outburst had gone unnoticed. After a moment the blonde amazon let out a breath that's she didn't know she was even holding. Turning back to the red head she kept her voice low and even, "I need you to listen to me now like your life and the lives of your sisters depended on it, got it?" Amarice answered with a slow nod but unsure nod. "Good," Ephiny continued, "I need you to go back to the tribe and warn them of what we saw here. I need you to do this for me." Realizing she still had her hand over the other amazon's mouth she slowly removed it. "What about you?" Amarice asked in a hushed tone as soon as her lips were free. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes you are someone has to make sure they do not go anywhere or do anything."

Amarice just stared at her friend, she didn't want to leave Ephiny. It just felt wrong on so many levels. Not only didn't leaving the blonde here feel wrong but from the look in Ephiny's eyes she was going to do something stupid and that worried Amarice even more.

Almost like reading her mind Ephiny put on a fake smile, "don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait right here for your return with the others." The red head just stared at the other woman, she could tell there was something going on in Ephiny's head. That she was planning on taking on the whole army by herself or even worse… going out there and confronting Xena. She smiled and nodded in defeat, "alright don't go anywhere I'll be right back." Amarice reached out and grabbed Ephiny's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ephiny looked down then back up at the red head, 'what was this?' she thought as her heart jumped slightly. She watched as Amarice released her hand and ran into the forest. Ephiny's head was spinning she had no idea what was happening but whatever it was it felt strangely good. She smiled and turned her attention back to the massive army, only to have the grin leave her face. "Here goes nothing," she said as she slowly made her decent out of the forest.

* * *

***** I am sorry for the very late update. For all those who are still reading my story I have not forgotten about you I promise. Review if you don't like anything or if you do. I like to know how you are feeling about this story and where it is heading.*****


	32. The Truth and its Pain

Xena stood in the door way to the side compartment of her tent. She watched as Lila rocked her child back and forth on a small wooden rocking chair in the center of the small room. The Warrior Princess was enjoying loving sight. It had been so long since she had seen such love a child could receive, a love in which she had neglected to give to her one son Solan. Lila moved slightly to brush a stay hair out of the child's closed eyes; she tried so hard to be gentle not to wake the baby only to have the little boy begin to cry uncontrollably.

She sighed, the young woman had finally gotten to boy to sleep and now she would have to start all over again. "No, no, hey its okay go back to sleep," Lila said with a hint of desperation in her light voice. "Like this," she leaned her head forward and closed her eyes in an attempt of fake sleeping. Yet her effort was in vain, the infant continued on crying like there was nothing that could stop him. "Oh come on Gabe please go back to sleep," Lila tried to reason with the child but her words fell on deaf ears.

Xena smiled at the sad attempt that the other woman had tried to coax the baby to sleep. It was kind of 'cute' in her view; Lila wasn't ready to be a mother not even close. "Here let me take him," she said in a calm even tone. Lila whipped her head around in surprise, she had no idea she was being watched or even that Xena was sill awake. She shook her head slightly, "no Xena I can get him back to sleep I got this." The warrior princess almost laughed at the rejection after all Gabriel was her son, her pride and joy and Lila was just his 'care taker.' "Look, you are exhausted let me get him to bed and you go to mine and get some sleep. I know how your family is about sleep with not enough you all get grouchy," Xena said with a snicker.

Lila gave the Warrior princess a worried look, not once has she shown interest in this child nor has she even told the brunette who the father was. All Xena has ever done for this baby was named him. She loved Gabriel like he was her own child, not only was he named after her sister but he seemed to have Gabrielle's will, her spirit and that made her love this baby even more. Lila peered down at the boy in her arms who was still crying like someone has just stolen his only sucker, then back up at the waiting Princess. Maybe Xena just wants to connect with her child, love him like a mother should love their kid.

Reluctantly Lila gave in with a slow nod, "alright." She lifted out off of her perch and slowly made her way to the expectant mother. Reaching over she handed the Warrior Princess her baby and as soon as the child was in Xena's arms he stopped crying. Lila peered up at the other woman shocked, how did she do that? Xena smile grew wider as she held her Gabriel for the first time. It was like her whole world stopped spinning out of control. All the hate, all the violence disappeared the very moment her eyes met her son's. Maybe, just maybe she could forget this lust for revenge and settle down with her son and keep him safe from the entire world, including his Gods forsaken father.

Lila watched as Xena made her way to the empty rocking chair, she has never seen the Warrior princess look so happy. And that brought joy to her heart. She wanted nothing more than for Xena to be happy, for her to move on with her life. Not to forget Gabrielle but remember her for what she was and what she would have wanted for the both of them. A smile graced the young woman's face as she made her way out of the side compartment to the main courters of the tent, she couldn't help but be happy to finally get some good sleep tonight. She stretched before laying herself down on Xena's bed. 'Yes good sleep tonight.'

Xena held her child close as she slowly rocked him back and forth, she knew she didn't deserve to feel happy; she didn't deserve to feel this way not after she killed her best friend but in this very moment she couldn't help but be a little shellfish. Xena peered down at the little human in her arms and was completely blown away, he looked just like his father except his ice blue eyes of course but he had that strong jaw, those dark curls, he even had his father's nose. Yet even with all that, no matter how much she loathed his father her son was beautiful. "Gabe would you like to hear momma sing?" Xena asked as if he could answer her. "I never sang for your brother, but I can sing for you." The warrior princess took in a deep breath trying to push back some unwanted memories. Giving herself a few moments her emotions steady, she opened her eyes to see her little boy staring up at her like he was waiting for her to begin. She smiled to herself, "hush now my little one, please don't you cry. Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away and momma will prey, Silence will keep all the while you're asleep…"

"_Xena, that was beautiful,"_ a calm and almost chilling voice came from behind the Warrior Princess. Xena peered down at the now sleeping infant and smiled, "thanks I thought it was fitting. My mother used to sing this to me after my father left."

"_And I bet she sounded just as great." _

"She did," the raven haired warrior replied. She slowly lifted herself off the chair so not to wake the baby and walked over to the makeshift crib. She laid her son in the bed quietly before turning her attention to her guest. "What do you want Gabrielle?"

"_I just want to make sure you are happy that's all Xena." _ The Warrior princess rolled her eyes as she approached her ghostly friend, "that is not why you are here Gabrielle and we both know it." Gabrielle made her way closer to the older woman and put on a sad smile, "_I thought you were going to forget about me,"_ the blonde said with a tear sliding down her cheek. Xena felt her heart ping; she knew she was crazy but this Ghost, hallucination, whatever it was it felt so real, like Gabrielle was really here crying asking her not to forget. "Gab I could never forget you," she said as she reached out to wipe away the tear only to watch the blonde disappear before she could reach. "No come back," Xena sobbed silently as she fell to her knees, landing roughly on the hard ground below. "Please don't leave me Gabrielle, not again." Those once happy feeling she was enjoying moments ago vanished along with her best friend.

* * *

***** Short chapter i know but i wanted to give you all who are still with me an Early Holiday gift. please let me know how this Chapter is. REVIEW :)*****


	33. Chapter 33

**I am Sorry I have not updated this story but I have lost My Muse but I **

**have not given up on this please forgive the lateness**


End file.
